No me gustan las pelirrojas
by Arya21
Summary: Scorpius tiene una hipótesis sobre las pelirrojas que precisa ser fundada, para ello es necesario observar cada movimiento que Rose Weasley realice porque ella es su objeto de estudio.
1. Las pelirrojas y su cabello

**¡Hola lectores de fanfiction, feliz año nuevo! ¿Aún vale el saludo? Bueno, estoy aquí para mostrarles mi nueva historia. Esto se me ocurrió hace un mes más o menos, es decir, el título apareció de la nada en mi cabeza y recién hace poquito lo empecé a escribir. Lo haré en modo de viñetas y veremos todos los acontecimientos desde la perspectiva de nuestro adorado Scorpius Malfoy. Conocerán al pequeño rubio como se debe, desde los once añitos y tiene una razón de ser, porque fue en ese momento cuando formuló su hipótesis sobre las pelirrojas. Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa. De verdad espero que lo disfruten. ¡Aquí va!**

**Dato importante: nada me pertenece, sólo la trama de la historia :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las pelirrojas y su cabello<strong>_

_Las pelirrojas son diferentes como cualquier ser humano es distinto a otro. Sin embargo, son curiosas de analizar y eso lo pude pude deducir al momento de descubrir a mi objeto de estudio. _

Leí mis primeras dos oraciones y quedé muy contento. Al fin le daría uso a ese libro negro que mi madre me había regalado en mi cumpleaños. Cuando lo recibí me entusiasmé mucho, pensé que se trataba de aquel libro de pociones que tanto le había pedido. No entiendo por qué los padres te preguntan qué quieres para tu cumpleaños, si al final, ellos decidirán que te comprarán. La verdad, no tiene lógica. Crean ilusión dentro de uno mismo por las puras.

Bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema así que continuaré con mi narración.

Me invadió la emoción cuando sentí bajo el papel de regalo un libro y rompí la envoltura con desesperación pero guardando la elegancia que todo Malfoy debía siempre conservar. ¡Menuda sorpresa al ver que era un estúpido libro con hojas vacías y de tapa negra! Le pregunté a mi madre qué se supone que era y ella respondió calmada pero con una nota de emoción en la voz: es un diario, podrás escribir todas tus vivencias del colegio en él. Sonreí de lado -a pesar de no haber pedido aquel regalo- y agradecí como es debido. Sé que el librito estúpido tenía mucho valor para mi madre, así que lo conservé (soy un hijo de mami, ¿y qué?). Algún día le daría su respectiva utilidad, ese día había llegado.

Mi madre se despidió de mí, junto a mi padre. Ella era una mujer bastante emocional, sin embargo, como toda una dama de sociedad, guardó la debida compostura. En el fondo, considero que si no se hubiera casado con mi padre, sería una madre más del montón, despidiendo a su hijo que no vería hasta navidad; haciendo un alboroto de abrazos, besos, mocos y lágrimas. Menos mal que había contraído nupcias con Draco Malfoy, ya que, de otro modo, no hubiera sabido manejar la situación y probablemente hubiera pasado una gran vergüenza. A pesar de mi corta edad, pude notar como algunos padres observaban a los míos, mi madre no había hecho ningún espectáculo pero al instante, entendí qué sucedía. Miré a mi padre, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, pero irradiaban algo de tristeza. Yo me alcé de hombros, haciéndole notar que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien en Hogwarts, que no tenía importancia lo que el resto de la gente pensara. Al parecer lo dejé tranquilo, pues pasado unos minutos y tras darme un poco más de dinero para los dulces del carrito -él me mencionó aquello antes de incitarme a subir al tren-, me abrazó y me dijo en voz baja que me cuidara.

Una vez dentro del tren empecé a divagar con mi equipaje buscando algún compartimento vacío. Escuché cerca del pasillo muchas voces entusiasmadas que provenían de un lugar en especial. Avancé unos cuantos pasos más y divisé por la ventanilla de uno de los compartimentos.

Habían dos cabelleras pelirrojas y dos niños de cabello negro.

Los cuatro parecían reír por un posible comentario de la pelirroja mayor, las voces no sonaban tan claras porque había una ventana y puerta que me separaban de ellos, pero logré escuchar un poco de la conversación.

-¿Es todo? ¿Alguna otra pregunta? -pude observar que la pelirroja mayor actuaba una postura aburrida mientras se dirigía al resto de los presentes.

-Molly -la pelirroja que habló por última vez, giró su rostro para mirar al menor de cabello negro-. ¿Vas al castillo en carruaje, verdad? ¿Has visto a un thestral? ¿Son peligrosos? -ella rió.

-¿James te estuvo molestando de nuevo? -suspiró fuertemente- Al, sabes que tienes que creerle la mitad de las cosas que te dice, la otra mitad son mentiras. Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la otra pelirroja-. ¿Rose, eres muda o qué?

-Mi papá amenazó con desheredarme si no quedaba en Gryffindor -le dio aquella oración como respuesta y por fin, pude escuchar la voz de la pelirroja mas pequeña. No es que moría de ganas por oírla hablar, no se confundan. Ella era del tipo de persona que acaparaba tu atención sin siquiera quererlo.

-Rose, a tío Ron, también le tienes que creer la mitad de lo que dice -observé que la pelirroja mayor se levantó de su asiento y yo, en un movimiento rápido, me quité de la ventana que delataba a mi persona-. Veo que no hay más dudas, así que me iré. Ya cumplí con el rol de prima mayor. ¿Fred, vienes? -escuché que se movían hacia donde yo estaba parado como un completo estúpido. Exhalé aliviado al divisar como ambas personas se alejaban por el corredor, ni siquiera habían notado mi presencia detrás de ellos.

Volví a observar por la ventanilla.

Esta vez, Rose, o como sea que se llamaba, me sorprendió totalmente. Su mirada estaba posada en mí, me había descubierto. Sus ojos eran de un azul escandaloso, es decir, no le bastaba con tener aquella tonalidad de cabello, también tenía una vista excesivamente colorida. Su acompañante la imitó al ver que la atención de ella se veía afectada. No dejaba de observarme y yo lo interpreté como si de alguna manera, me estaba invitando a ingresar. No perdía nada, así que atiné a abrir la puerta del compartimento e ingresé con mi equipaje.

-Gracias -pronuncié. Sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Silencio incómodo.

-Soy Rose, Rose Weasley -noté que había sido un completo estúpido al no hilar el cabello rojo con ese famoso apellido. Sentí como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera caído encima.

-Soy Albus Potter -se presentó su compañero. ¡Genial! Un Potter y una Weasley al mismo tiempo! Él se veía algo nervioso y no sabía si yo era el motivo o parte de ello -¿Rose, te importa quedarte sola? Necesito ir al baño-. ¿Quedarse sola? ¿Qué se supone que era yo? ¿La ventana del compartimento? Potter se retiró casi corriendo y ella abrió el libro que traía en su regazo "Hogwarts, una historia".

-Sé quién eres -su voz participó suave en el silencio que ocupaba cada diminuto espacio del lugar. ¿Qué le respondería a eso? ¡Qué!

-Yo también sé quién eres, te acabas de presentar.

-No me refiero a eso. Te vi antes de subir al tren -. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Obviamente, me inclinaba más hacia lo negativo. Lo curioso era que nunca levantó su escandalosa mirada desde que abrió el libro, me hablaba, pero sólo observaba las palabras impresas del texto. Me sorprendió un poco su comentario, cabe recalcar, ya que no es lo primero que le dices a una persona a pesar de haberla visto con anterioridad. El trato no existía, para mí no era más que una extraña, no importaba cuántas veces había escuchado su apellido de la boca de mi padre.

Fue ahí, frente a mí y con su cabeza gacha, cuando me fue fácil mirar con mayor atención su melena roja.

El color de su cabello era escandaloso. Era pelirroja, pero no del tipo de tonalidades anaranjadas. Lo traía sujeto en una coleta baja, sin embargo, sus rizos se podían relucir de igual manera. No eran esos rizos diminutos, aquellos donde cualquier bicho quedaba estancado debido al poco espacio. Sus rulos, eran amplios y de un color rojo bastante interesante. Parecía haber decidido no traer el pelo largo y de por sí, eso ya me decía mucho de ella: no se trataba de aquellas niñas coquetas que disfrutaban agitar su melena frente a un espectador. Por el contrario, parecía ser reservada por el tipo de peinado que traía. Pasó una página de su libro y un mechón rebelde escapó de su coleta invadiendo su cara. Ella lo acomodó detrás de su oreja y éste volvió a rebelarse. Me pareció haber notado que se hartó de la situación, ya que se soltó el cabello. Su melena escarlata, quedó en total libertad. Efectivamente, no tenía el cabello largo, pues no excedía la altura de sus hombros y sus rizos, indudablemente, eran algo voluminosos. Parecía una pequeña leona. Mi último pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Me incliné aún con la sonrisa impresa en los labios hacia ella, estiré mi mano y rocé con mis dedos su roja melena. Ella se percató de ambos detalles, al parecer.

-¿Te causa gracia mi cabello? -esta vez, sus ojos sí me observaban, pero con algo de molestia que no pude comprender.

-No, sólo es extraño -respondí con honestidad. No sabía que más decirle, evidentemente se sentía algo incómoda con mi presencia. Casi al instante, sentí que alguien me observaba por la ventana, dirigí mi mirada hacia ésta. Era Christine Nott, ella me hacía señas para salir del compartimento. Como era evidente, le hice caso, cogí mi equipaje y la seguí por el pasillo a otro compartimento el cual ella me aseguró que se encontraba vacío.

-Así que, ya conoces a Rose Weasley -comentó mirándose las uñas, pretendiendo poco interés.

-Sólo cruzamos un par de palabras.

-Me pareció ver que la observabas atentamente -me fulminó con sus enormes ojos marrones-. ¿Acaso te gusta?

-Christine, no tengo edad, ni tiempo para eso -busqué entre mis cosas aquel libro que me había obsequiado mi madre por mi cumpleaños, una pluma y tinta-. Debo enfocarme en asuntos más importantes, como en lo que aprenderemos en el colegio.

-¡Scorpius, pareces un viejo! -entornó los ojos-. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a Hogwarts y ya estás pensando en estudiar.

-No estoy pensando en eso y respecto a lo último que dijiste sobre Rose Weasley, no es mi tipo. No me gustan las pelirrojas -agregué como comentario final. Abrí el libro y humedecí la pluma en tinta negra-. Son extrañas. Hacen todo diferente al resto de la gente -ella enarcó una ceja.

-A la única pelirroja que conoces es a Rose Weasley, no puedes sacar una conclusión así de rápido.

-Tómalo como una hipótesis.

-Es decir -se cruzó de brazos, parecía disconforme con mi comentario-, ella sería ¿Cómo se dice?-enmudeció por un momento mientras pensaba -¿Tu objeto de estudio?- yo asentí y comencé a elaborar mi primera nota sobre las pelirrojas. Contento con las dos oraciones iniciales, continué con mi escritura.

_Mi objeto de estudio es particular, tiene por nombre: Rose Weasley. Ella será mi muestra. Una vez, leí en un libro muggle de ciencias que, cuando los grandes científicos necesitan probar la reacción de alguna medicina, sólo les basta una rata de laboratorio. De esta manera, se dan una idea de cómo reaccionará toda una población, es decir, les permite generalizar._

_**Conclusión final:**__ el cabello de las pelirrojas es peculiar, parece que ellas mismas se hartan de éste. He podido notar que surge una variedad, ya que hay aquellas que poseen cabello lacio y otras con rizos, al igual que mi objeto de estudio. Acerca de la textura, es muy suave y curvada. En adición, puedo comparar sus melenas con las de un pequeño león o también con el propio fuego, ya que parece que sus cabezas se prendieron en llamas. Sin embargo, si te fijas mucho en su cabello o sonríes al verlo y aún peor, cometes el error de tocarlo, lo interpretarán muy mal y se pondrán totalmente a la defensiva. Por ello, la mejor opción es mirarlas a los ojos y apreciar su cabello a una moderada distancia. _

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Scorpius es todo un escritorcientífico jajaja. Es muy maduro para la edad que tiene, pero se entiende, porque está al tanto de todo lo que ha sucedido con su familia y la única manera de tomarlo "bien" es creciendo emocionalmente. Rose es, definitivamente, la hija de Hermione. **

**Quisiera saber si les gustó :), si realmente vale la pena continuarlo. Estoy muy contenta con este fic, lo tengo algo avanzado y podría actualizar cada semana. Para ello, necesito de sus ánimos, es decir, de sus bellos y alentadores reviews. ¿Puede ser? Aunque, de igual manera, se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas; es bueno saber si les gustó o no.**

**Un beso muy grande y que este año sea mejor que el anterior. ¡Qué todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad!**

**Por cierto, gracias Cris, por siempre tenerme paciencia y leerme. Te quiero :)**


	2. Las pelirrojas y la casa Gryffindor

**¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Cómo están? Como lo había prometido, en menos de una semana, aquí está la segunda nota de nuestro querido Scorpius. ¿Y saben por qué actualicé tan rápido? ¡Todo se los debo a ustedes y sus bellos y alentadores reviews! Más abajo los contesto y hablaremos un poco. ¡Espero que disfruten esta nota!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las pelirrojas y la casa Gryffindor<strong>_

_Las pelirrojas nacen con una casa predestinada. Sólo deben dignarse a escuchar una palabra obvia, algo totalmente esperado cuando el sombrero seleccionador es posado sobre sus cabezas._

-Rose Weasley -la aludida subió los tres escalones al momento que el profesor Slughorn pronunció su nombre. Se acercó cerrando los ojos y pronunciando algo que no pude captar desde la mesa de Slytherin. Una vez sentada en el banco de cuatro patas, el obeso profesor le colocó aquel sucio sombrero sobre su roja cabeza. ¡Aquel tonto artefacto y su tonta canción! Dijo que lo sabía todo y se puso cursi al momento de decirme que tengo un noble corazón y una mente brillante. ¿Pueden creer que consideró Hufflepuff como un buen lugar para mí? Esa cosa estaba fallada, debían ser los años. Luego, me dijo que Ravenclaw sería una muy buena opción también, a eso le respondí "decídete rápido, no tengo todo el día". Sé que fui descortés, pero créanme, ya habían pasado algunos minutos y el sombrero estúpido me comentaba cosas extrañas que lograban confundirme mucho y yo no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Además, los alumnos mayores que estaban sentados en sus mesas respectivas, me miraban y susurraban comentarios con la persona que tenían al lado. Finalmente, escuché "Slytherin" fuertemente, "al igual que tus padres" me dijo.

-¡Gryffindor!- la voz del sombrero fue bastante clara y la mesa de aquella casa, exclamó en ovaciones. Rose Weasley se puso de pie, se veía mucho más relajada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó con el resto de su prole. Al parecer y como era de esperarse, habían varias cabelleras de distintas tonalidades pelirrojas aguardándola con los brazos abiertos.

Habían más de ellos, más Weasleys.

La casa Gryffindor tiene una estrecha relación con las cabelleras pelirrojas. Seré más explícito en este punto porque es importante desarrollarlo. No sé exactamente si se trata del color de la misma casa que es rojo como la sangre o del resaltante y feroz león que tiene como emblema aquel escudo. Tampoco sé, a ciencia cierta, si es que tienes que llevar el apellido Weasley para ser digno de aquella casa. Cabe recalcar que el león también posee una melena espesa taheña y que si hablamos de simbolismos y le preguntan a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts qué color representa la casa de Gryffindor, la respuesta sería: ROJO. Respecto al último comentario acerca de los Weasley, no es que sepa la vida de cada uno de ellos, ni de su trayectoria. Al parecer, sé mucho menos que el resto de alumnos que esperaban ser seleccionados, pues escuché comentarios que decían más o menos esto: Todos los Weasley han pertenecido a Gryffindor, es tradición.

_Es el destino. Si eres pelirrojo, no pongas en consideración otra casa, no pasará. _

_Si eres un Weasley, es innato, serás Gryffindor, si o si._

-¿Me alcanzas una rosquilla? -desvié mi atención por un momento, ya que me encontraba observando a mi objeto de estudio y realizando mi nueva nota. Tomé la rosquilla con una servilleta de papel y se la alcancé al niño de cabello rubio oscuro-. Lorcan Scamander- se presentó y sonrió agradecido.

-Sí, oí tu nombre -cerré mi libro y lo introduje dentro de uno de los bolsillosde mi túnica-. ¿Tu hermano gemelo, quedó en…?

-Ravenclaw -concluyó, dándole un buen mordisco a su rosquilla dulce-. Ya era hora de separarnos. Mi mamá cree en una unión extraña de gemelos, no la entiendo, la verdad.

-¿Quién entiende a los padres? -tomé un pastelillo de vainilla como postre, la comida había sido buena, no superaba mis expectativas como en casa, pero cumplía con las mismas.

-Hola, Lorcan -aquella voz me sonaba conocida, mi mirada se dirigió a ella, era mi objeto de estudio.

-¡Rosie! -exclamó contento- mis padres se llevarán una gran sorpresa. Mi mamá estaba muy segura que yo quedaría en Ravenclaw y que Lyssander quedaría en Hufflepuff como papá, pero ya ves como se dieron las cosas.

-Sí, ya veo -entornó la mirada-. De igual manera, vine porque quería saber si me podrías devolver el libro que te presté en el verano.

-¡Claro, Rose! -ciertamente, el chico era bastante amable y parecía muy feliz. Era extraño que haya quedado en Slytherin, definitivamente, él era material de otra casa-. Lo tengo acá, en mi túnica, te estuve buscando por todos los compartimentos y no te encontré-. le extendió el libro de tapa roja.

-Qué extraño -la pelirroja, se quedó mirando por un momento, como si quisiera encontrar algo en mi persona, algo que yo por obvias razones no comprendía.

-Es probable que no haya buscado lo suficiente, Rosie-. Lorcan, la miró a ella y luego a mí-Por cierto, el es…

-Lo conozco, se quién es- sonrió, tomó el libro y giró en sus talones para retirarse a su mesa, sin embargo antes que diera un paso, yo hablé:

-Estás equivocada, sabrás quien soy porque nos hemos visto en el compartimento y también intercambiamos un par de oraciones, pero eso no es conocer a una persona, Weasley -enfaticé su apellido, al igual que mi padre enfatizaba la palabra "Potter". Ella, giró en sus talones nuevamente, ahora para enfrentarme.

-Malfoy, sé de ti mucho más de lo que te imaginas- sonrió, no pude descifrar su sonrisa con claridad, no sé si se trataba exactamente de ironía-. Espero que hayas disfrutado el libro, Lorcan -con lo último mencionado se retiró con su libro apegado al pecho y un andar seguro y rápido.

-Ni siquiera te molestaste en buscarla en el tren. ¿Cierto?- Lorcan continuó saboreando su rosquilla. Finalmente, lanzó una risotada honesta.

-Me dio flojera -confesó-. De igual manera, me iba a buscar por tierra y mar, es algo obsesiva con los libros.

-Prefectos, lleven a los alumnos de primer año a sus respectivas casas -la voz de la directora McGonagall señaló que el banquete había culminado. Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y los dichosos prefectos empezaron a llamar a los nuevos alumnos que había quedado en sus casas para que los siguieran.

Había divisado a Christine, mi amiga de la infancia, comer en el banquete junto a otras niñas, también de primer año y de mi casa. Sin embargo, cuando supuse que la encontraría, es decir en la fila de los de primer año que caminábamos hacia las mazmorras, ella no estaba. Se lo comenté a Lorcan que se encontraba a mi lado y decidimos quedarnos quietos y esperar que la fila avance lo suficiente como para dar media vuelta y empezar a buscarla. Retornamos al gran comedor y emprendimos una caminata rápida desde ahí hasta el tercer piso. Escuchamos voces, una de ellas pertenecía a Christine, aceleré el paso.

-Contesta, mocosa -la castaña, la miraba inclinando un poco la cabeza a la chica mayor que le estaba gritando, en su cara se podía visualizar una gran impotencia-. Responde ¿Estás consciente de las atrocidades que hizo tu papi en la guerra?

-Déjala en paz -dije. Me acomodé al lado de Chris y rodeé mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, quería brindarle un poco de apoyo, ese tema era delicado. Imaginé mi primer día en Hogwarts muchas veces y ya se me hacía raro que nadie se haya detenido a hacernos recordar lo que había sucedido hace diecinueve años con nuestros padres.

-¿Lorcan? ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es?

-Si sé Claire, se llama Scorpius -respondió automáticamente mi acompañante-. Ella es Claire Finnigan, hija de unos amigos de mis padres, no hay de qué preocuparse-. me aclaró.

-Lorcan, el padre de éste -¿Éste? ¿Cómo osaba llamarme así? Está de más decir, que ignoró por completo el último comentario de Lorcan-. mantuvo a tu madre secuestrada en su mansión-. Genial, el único amigo que había hecho, y lo perdería en tres segundos. La tal Claire tenía como acompañantes a dos chicas, al parecer de su mismo año y que mantenían los brazos cruzados mientras nos observaban totalmente serias.

-No puedes culparme por los errores de mi padre, además él no lo hizo -mi voz se había elevado un poco, no quería ocasionar más problemas, pero para tal caso, que se metiera conmigo y no con Christine.

-Eres un igualado insolente -escupió con rabia-. Tu estadía en Hogwarts será una pesadilla niño, no tienes idea de con quién te has metido.

-¡Claire, eres una abusiva! -sentí varios ojos perforándome la nuca y giré en mi mismo para confirmarlo. Los de primer año, que habían quedado en la casa roja, nos observaban junto a la prefecta. Ciertamente, la frase no había salido de la boca de la encargada, había sido efectuada por Rose Weasley que se encontraba rodeada por siete niños.

-Rose, tú no entiendes -respondió Claire en su defensa, al parecer la conocía.

-Si entiendo. Lo que no comprendo, es cómo te puedes meter con personas menores que tú. ¡Es de bárbaros! -sentenció molesta-. Eres abusiva y además, cobarde -sentí algo reconfortante en el pecho, al oír que mi objeto de estudio había interrumpido aquella escena, estaba realmente absorto ante su acto-. Ya no los molestes.

El sombrero no se equivocaba, era valiente como una leona.

-Claire, anda a la sala común -ordenó la prefecta de Gryffindor que tenía el cabello rubio-anaranjado, otra pelirroja-. ¡Ahora! -las tres chicas entornaron los ojos disgustadas por no haberse salido con la suya. Rendidas, se alejaron escaleras arriba- No se vayan a mover de aquí, buscaré al prefecto de Slytherin -dijo la prefecta observándonos a cada uno de nosotros con su cálida mirada celeste.

-Está bien, Dominique -respondió mi objeto de estudio hablando por todos nosotros. Estaba claro. Rose Weasley se había otorgado la responsabilidad de manteneros protegidos hasta el retorno de, al parecer, su familiar.

_**Conclusión Final: **__Las pelirrojas son dignas de pertenecer a la casa roja y no es sólo por la similitud del color. Ellas ameritan estar rodeadas de leones para proteger su manada y se muestran valientes en el momento de interpretar el papel de "cuida". Pertenecer a la manada, no sólo significa ser parte de su propia familia, también quiere decir, pertenecer a su misma generación, no importa si eres águila, tejón, serpiente o león; es la única explicación lógica que encuentro por el hecho de haberme defendido. Tengo que admitir que por este acto de valentía que acabo de presenciar, puedo concluir que las pelirrojas tienen tatuado en el corazón un emblemático león que sale a relucir con un estridente rugido cuando perciben un abuso hacia uno de los suyos. _

_Ese león tiene por nombre: Godric Gryffindor._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les parece Rose y su comportamiento que definitivamente es heredado de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley? ¿Y que piensan del pequeño Scorpius que siempre trata de analizarlo todo? ¿Qué me pueden decir de la tal Claire Finnigan, odiosa o no? <strong>

**Bueno, hora de responder los hermosos reviews.**

**LuGrint: **Gracias por tu review. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Scorpius es un tierno niñito que se hace el grande (suspiro). De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Luana:** Gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te guste mi Scorpius. Me ha dado mucha ilusión que te haya gustado la nota.

**3generacion-RoseLily: **Muchas gracias! Eres un sol, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**sakura sanin: **¿Te lo imaginaste como doctor de laboratorio? ¡Qué ingenio! Cuando leí tu review, me lo imaginé en un laboratorio y a Rose encerrada en un cuarto de paredes de cristal, para que él pudiera observar todos sus movimientos jajajaj. Gracias por tu review.

**Cris: **¡Yo como madre haría lo mismo! Es más, mi hija no regresa a la casa si no consigue un beso de Scorpius ajajaja. Ayy Cris, ¿qué te puedo decir? Scorpius me hace suspirar a pesar de tener aquel nombre tan feo. Gracias por tu constante apoyo, te amo!

**: **¿Cómo tú de pequeña? ¿Andabas curioseando todo en la vida, querida? ¿O sólo lo que acaparaba tu atención? Me gusta la gente que es observadora y algo metódica pero sólo un poco y también amo observar los rostros de los mismos, cuando perciben algo que no esperan, es muy chistoso. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review.

**RebecaMalfoy: **Muchas gracias por tu review, pues Scorpius es todo un caso. Es de esos niños que creen ser grandes y son maduritos pero se les ve súper tiernos.

**TAMYmos: **Veamos si lo que dices se vuelve realidad. ¡Ay Rose, definitivamente, es hija de Ron y Hermione! Y Scorpius, cada vez que escribo de él, me derrito. Gracias, gracias!

**kate black evans: **pienso que siempre es importante ponerle un poco de humor a las historias y me parece lindo que lo hayas percibido. Gracias por tu review.

**Julietaa: **pues aquí estoy, como lo prometí. Sí lo voy a seguir, lo tengo adelantado y muchas gracias por decir eso tan lindo. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**¡Bueno gente! ¿Qué les puedo decir? En serio, me han hecho feliz con tantos review y tan bellos! Ahora, a lo serio, no le respondí a ninguna sobre lo del otro fic (Reunión de pastores, oveja muerta) porque hablaré de él ahora. A ese fic, le tengo bastante cariño y tengo la idea en mi cabeza pero hice algo que no debí de hacer y eso fue, colgarlo cuando apenas tenía el primer capítulo. Yo les he prometido que en menos de tres semanas (desde la fecha que lo dije) iba a publicar otro nuevo capítulo, soy persona de palabra y créanme, en estos días estaré actualizándolo. Sin embargo, luego tendré que darle un tiempo porque ese fic me cuesta escribirlo, son varios personajes que no aparecen en la historia porque sí. Necesito organizarme bien con él, necesito que me den tiempo, por favor. Yo en estos días estoy actualizando el capítulo que les prometí, que me está constando escribir pero luego, les pido que por favor me tengan paciencia, porque lo dejaré en pausa por un tiempo. De verdad, espero que puedan entenderme, cometí un error grande al precipitarme en subirlo. Por el contrario, este fic, ya lo tengo avanzado y me es fácil escribir cada nota, primero, porque son cortitas (4 o 5 hojas de Word) y segundo, porque estoy con mucha inspiración respecto a esta historia. **

**Espero con muchísimas ansias sus preciosos reviews (que me alientan demasiado, ni se imaginan cuánto). Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica y ya saben, estoy actualizando en cinco días o de repente menos, eso depende de ustedes :) Las quiero!**


	3. Las pelirrojas y las clases de Vuelo

**¡Hola a todos! Me pasé antes porque esta semana la tengo muy complicada. ¡Estoy a tope todos los días! Y no voy a tener el tiempo necesario para subirlo porque voy a estar fuera de casa. En fin, el próximo domingo (domingo 22) como a esta hora, estoy actualizando la próxima nota de Scorpius. Quería decirles, ya que antes no lo había mencionado, que estas viñetas durarán hasta que acaben el colegio. Más o menos, serán 3-4 viñetas por año, ¿está bien? En el caso de primer año, serán cuatro. Espero que disfruten esta nota, abajo respondo los reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y las clases de Vuelo<strong>

_Las pelirrojas y las clases de vuelo: divertido de apreciar, nada bueno que ver._

Las clases de vuelo eran una de mis asignaturas favoritas. No me iba bien, me iba excelente, extraordinario comparativamente con el resto de mis compañeros. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que Potter destacaba también. Digamos que, éramos igual de buenos ¿está bien? Retornando a las clases de vuelvo en sí, a mi parecer, no eran tan productivas, porque desde mi primer año de edad supe montar una escoba; me refiero a las de juguete. A los cinco años, podía montar perfectamente una normal, sin la necesidad de supervisión porque lo hacía perfecto, sin caerme. Fue una de las primeras cosas que compartí con mi padre y de verdad lo disfrutaba. Aunque en el colegio no nos enseñaban cosas tan avanzadas, aprovechaba esa clase porque me permitía pensar en mi libro de notas. También, pasaba un buen rato riéndome de las torpezas del resto: faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad y aún había alumnos que no se animaban a levitar encima de la escoba a más de un metro de altura. Entre ellos, se encontraba Christine y de ella sí no me burlaba, pero de Weasley, de Rose Weasley…

Mi objeto de estudio, era la más brillante en todas y cada una de las asignaturas, con la excepción de las clases de vuelo.

Dicen que las escobas detectan el miedo y cuando eso sucede, se reúsan a obedecer a las personas quienes tienen intención de montarlas. Pues bien, recuerdo la primera clase, fue bastante entretenida. Rose Weasley se situó a la derecha de la escoba, alzó su mano izquierda y de su boca salió un débil "a-arriba". La escoba ni siquiera se movió del suelo. Ella se enfureció, negó con la cabeza varias veces, parecía tener una discusión interna. Yo no dejaba de sonreír, recuerdo que me arrepentía de haber dejado el libro de notas en mi habitación, había supuesto erróneamente que la clase sería algo más emocionante pero dadas las circunstancias, traería en las próximas clases de vuelo mi libro de tapas negras para poder tomar los debidos apuntes.

Reí disimuladamente, Weasley se veía nerviosa como en la primera clase. Ella trataba de disimularlo, pero desde el almuerzo, podía oler su turbación. Mi objeto de estudio era como un imán para mis ojos, a veces me costaba dejar de mirarla como en estos momentos. La pelirroja, miraba su escoba asignada, la cual se encontraba recostada en la hierba verde. La clase recién estaba por empezar y al parecer, ella no se sentía tan preparada.

-Trabajarán en parejas -estableció la profesora Hooch, cuyo cabello era excesivamente grisáceo y sus ojos, de un color amarillo extraño-. Slytherins con Gryffindors, no quiero ver a parejas de la misma casa ¿me oyeron? -todos los alumnos asintieron, sin embargo, Weasley seguía visualizando su escoba como si fuera el único objeto del lugar.

En unos minutos todos ya estábamos organizados. Por mi parte, estaba satisfecho, ya que quedé con mi objeto de estudio y eso me permitiría observarla mucho más de cerca.

-Quiero que apliquen todo lo que les he enseñado hasta el momento ¿Entendido? Desde la primera clase -aclaró la mujer-. Será por turnos, primero su compañero será el observador y crítico, después ustedes tomarán su rol -tomó su silbato y lo hizo sonar-. ¡Empiecen!

_Las pelirrojas, no son fanáticas de esta clase. Se puede percibir aquello, por los gestos corporales._

-Malfoy, tú primero -Weasley se cruzó de brazos y me miró atenta a los ojos. Su mirada escandalosamente colorida tenía un viso de reto y también pude percibir un poco de celos.

-¿Por qué? -enarqué una ceja.

-¿Acaso te da miedo? -parecía que las frases que decía, eran más dirigidas a ella misma que para mí-. Porque a mí no me da miedo; esto de volar es tan simple -pronunció con voz segura, sin embargo, su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

-No, no tengo miedo. Me encanta volar en escoba -ella agachó la cabeza un poco y pude jurar que pronunció irónicamente: ¡Genial!

-Bueno, ya que tienes tanto entusiasmo -enfatizó la penúltima palabra-, puedes iniciar tú y yo seré la crítica.

_Las pelirrojas, prefieren criticar a ser criticadas y es evidente, que el miedo a volar se ve disfrazado por un poco de soberbia._

-Está bien, Weasley. No tengo problemas -la fulminé con la mirada para hacer que su incomodidad aumente. Arrugó su nariz pecosa y me dijo:

-¡Perfecto, Malfoy! Quiero ver que empieces –se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Yo, me coloqué a la derecha de la escoba que nos habían asignado y posicioné mi mano izquierda sobre ésta.

-Arriba -el objeto obedeció al instante. Mi mano sujetaba el palo de madera firmemente.

-Yo también puedo hacer eso -caminó hacia mí.

-Nos lo enseñaron la primera clase, creo que todos podemos.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para presumir?

-Si quisiera presumir, me hubiera montado en la escoba y habría hecho una pirueta o algo parecido -ella entornó su mirada azul-. La profesora pidió que hagamos lo que nos ha enseñado desde la primera clase.

-Está bien, déjame hacerlo entonces -dejé la escoba en el césped y me hice a un lado. La pelirroja se arrimó al costado de ésta. Posicionó su mano izquierda de manera segura y sonriendo, pronunció.

-Arriba-la escoba subió unos cuantos centímetros por encima del césped, tembló un poco y retornó a éste. Ella se sonrojó considerablemente, yo sonreí. Se rehusaba a mirarme- ¡Arriba!

-Weasley, tienes que sentir seguridad al darle aquella orden.

-¡Arriba, escoba! -refunfuñó entre dientes.

-Necesitas un poco más de seguridad al hablar.

-¡Arriba! ¡Escoba tarada! ¡Arriba! -exclamó fuerte, prácticamente escupió las palabras. Yo suspiré cansino.

-No me refiero a eso –busqué con la mirada a Christine, ella se encontraba emparejada con Potter. Parecían llevarse bien, él se mostraba amable con ella, ambos reían. Recuerdo que en la primera clase, Christine había utilizado la misma palabra para dirigirse a la escoba "tarada", con la excepción que su frase completa fue: "vieja barredera tarada". Mi amiga de la infancia agitó su mano en forma de un saludo, mientras levitaba con la escoba a más de un metro sobre el suelo. Potter hacía que se sintiera segura. Le devolví el saludo inclinando la cabeza y dirigí la mirada a la pelirroja. Yo también lograría aquello, lograría que se sintiera en confianza conmigo, lo haría. Decidido le dije.

-Weasley, eres una vergüenza -sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras-. No creo que puedas montar encima de la escoba, si es que ni siquiera puedes hacer que acate una simple orden.

-¡Arriba! -ordenó muy claro y con una voz tajante. La escoba se elevó rápido hasta su mano. Sonreí ampliamente, pero al notar su cara de confusión mirándome, volví a mi semblante serio- ¿Crees que lo sabes todo, verdad?

-No lo creo, lo sé todo -y era cierto, sabía que si le añadía la dosis de presión indicada, ella se armaría de aquel valor Gryffindor y lo lograría-. Ahora, móntate en la escoba.

-Tú -me señaló con el dedo índice-, no me das órdenes.

-Bueno -aclaré mi garganta y añadí-, si gusta princesa Rose, monte esta elegante escoba.

-¡No te burles de mí!

-Weasley, por favor, sube a la estúpida escoba de una buena vez. ¿Quieres terminar con esto o no?

-No puedo creer que esto sea una clase -al parecer había ignorado mi último comentario- ¡Es una burla! Leí todos los libros de quidditch. ¡Todos!

-Aunque te tragues la biblioteca entera, no aprenderás a volar bien. Se necesita de mucha práctica -ella me miró recelosa-. Además, no puedes ser buena en absolutamente todo, Weasley. Sería demasiado para tu ego presumido.

-Yo no tengo un ego presumido -cerró los puños y volvió a arrugar su nariz. Apuntaría aquel gesto-. No puedo decir lo mismo por ti.

-¿Presumido yo? ¡Por favor, Weasley!

-Pero claro que eres presumido -estableció caminando de un lado a otro, pero sin alejarse necesariamente-. Eres el rey de los presumidos.

-No es cierto.

-¡Claro que sí! Siempre tratas de hacerte notar en las clases, ante los profesores y les muestras "todo" lo que sabes.

-¡Miren quién habla! ¡La reina de la humildad! -dije con ironía-. No seas hipócrita, Weasley. Tú mantienes la mano alzada toda la clase.

-Tú igual.

-No es verdad.

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad!

-¡Si lo hago, es porque tú lo haces! -exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

_**Conclusión Final:**__ Las pelirrojas no disfrutan de la clase de vuelo porque sienten temor. Sin embargo, si las presionas un poco, puedes lograr que venzan aquellos nervios y logren dar el primer paso. De igual manera, como se encuentran en un estado ansioso, pueden llegar a ser algo soberbias y además de aquello, son de respuestas rápidas. Es importante mencionar que uno de las gesticulaciones que emplean, debido a la frustración y enojo ante algún comentario no deseado es arrugar sus pecosas narices. ¡Es muy divertido verlas hacer eso! Por último, si lo que deseas es tener una buena conversación con alguna pelirroja, lo más recomendable es que no sea un jueves a las 3:30, pues no son buenas lidiando con el hecho de volar y no te darán el trato que esperas recibir._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Rose, no es buena con la escoba y yo creo que no puede ser buena en todo, sería como perfecta y quiero un personaje algo más real, que cometa errores, que se caiga y se vuelva a levantar. Scorpius, por otro lado, es bello. ¡Qué puedo decir de él! También tiene defectos, no es bueno en todo, no lo crean. Lo conocerán mejor en las próximas notas, lo prometo. Aunque, ya saben bastante de lo que piensa. Bueno, ahora a responder esos reviews.<strong>

**Julietaa: **Muchísimas gracias, fuiste la última en dejarme review de la primera viñeta y la primera en dejarme review de la segunda! Bueno, tu pregunta la respondí al inicio pero sí, será hasta que finalicen el colegio; aproximadamente 3-4 viñetas por año. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, de verdad, me anima mucho. Aquí estoy, actualizando rápidamente. El próximo domingo, subiré la siguiente nota.

**TAMYmos: **Me reí un montón con tu comentario jajajajajaja "que le ruja al oído". Gracias por pasarte por aquí a leer y gracias por dejar tu opinión. GRACIAS.

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! Ya extrañaba tus reviews. ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y por compartir tu opinión.

**Kate black evans: **¡Hola! Bueno, Rose no es mala, ya lo verás. Sin embargo tiene los genes de sus padres mezclados. A veces puede reaccionar como Hermione y otras puede ser muy impulsiva como Ron.

**RebecaMalfoy: **Gracias por las lindas palabras. Estaré actualizando ahora, el siguiente domingo, espero encontrarte :) Gracias.

**Gracias a todos en general por leer y a los/las que dejaron reviews. De verdad, no saben cómo anima y me encanta leerlos. Así que, siéntanse libres de dejar lo que piensan acerca de los personajes, de sus actitudes, de la historia en general. Son bienvenidas cualquier tipo de críticas, siempre es bueno mejorar.**

**Además, un escritor con reviews, es un escritor muy muy pero MUY feliz. Un beso grande a todos/as. ¡Se les quiere!**


	4. Las pelirrojas y los libros

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? Les prometí una nota de Scorpius hoy, más o menos a esta ahora, así que paso a dejarla. Actualicé en mi otro fic, les aviso por si acaso. Abajo hablamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y los libros<strong>

_Las pelirrojas tienen una obsesión enorme hacia los libros._

Rose Weasley podía pasar horas sentada en la biblioteca con un libro entre manos. A veces, los libros eran delgados, otras veces gruesos, algunos eran pequeños en tamaño y otros realmente grandes. Había escuchado en una ocasión que hablaba con una prima suya, cuyo nombre era Victoire. Se trataba de una pelirroja muy hermosa, aunque la tonalidad de su pelo no se parecía en lo absoluto a la escandalosa melena de mi objeto de estudio, podía deducirse, a simple vista, que eran familia. Respecto a lo que escuché mientras las seguía cauteloso por los jardines, Rose Weasley le decía a la otra Weasley, que no había cosa que más disfrutaba en el mundo que un buen libro junto a la chimenea de su adorada casa. Victoire la felicitaba, se notaba orgullosa de su prima pequeña. Acarició su roja cabellera y la abrazó por los hombros con afecto. Siguieron caminando a paso lento, las dos reían. La menor, aprisionaba contra su pecho, el libro víctima de la semana "Guía de la brujería medieval". Como era costumbre, Weasley se adelantaba a leer los libros de todas las asignaturas para siempre estar preparada y para que nadie, ni siquiera un profesor fantasma, la tomara de improvisto. Me escabullí atrás de un árbol, sé que muchos de ustedes pensarán que era un perdedor o hasta tendrán una patética sospecha de que me gustaba o peor aún, que estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley. Aclaro, que es falso, no tenía tiempo para aquello como bien se lo dije a Christine el primer día; habían cosas más importantes en mi mente. Sin embargo, esto de apuntar todo lo que hacía aquella pelirroja era entretenido, interesante, y sería una prueba contundente para mi hipótesis: Las pelirrojas no son como el resto de los seres humanos.

-La semana pasada, leí un libro que realmente me cautivó -confesó la Weasley menor a la mayor-, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Jamás había leído aquella edición, es diferente, es extraña y te hace pensar.

-Me alegra que te guste leer tanto, Rosie -ambas se sentaron en el césped-, pero recuerda que hay vivencias que se encuentran fuera de los libros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues al amor, por ejemplo -no podía ver la reacción de ninguna de las dos, porque sólo visualizaba sus espaldas.

-Vic, yo soy pequeña para eso -pronunció en una voz queda.

-¿Acaso no hay nadie que te guste?

-Si -respondió al momento. Victoire Weasley lanzó un grito emocionado. Pude observar el perfil de la Weasley mayor, ella observaba a mi objeto de estudio entusiasmada-. No, quise decir no -su cabeza se mantenía gacha- No es nada importante, nada como lo que tú sientes por Teddy.

-Rosie, el amor de la niñez, es el más puro de todos. No está contaminado por ningún pensamiento tonto. Ese amor te prepara para volar -hizo una pausa-, de hecho, volar, también es algo que no encontrarás en los libros. Tienes que experimentarlo, al igual que el amor.

-No me hables de eso.

-¿Por qué? -le acarició su melena roja con aquella porcelánica mano.

-Odio volar y alguien ya me hizo saber que aunque lea todos los libros de la biblioteca no lo haré bien.

-Pues ese alguien tiene razón -definitivamente, las pelirrojas, eran seres inteligentes.

_Aunque a veces, como en el caso de Rose Weasley, son cegadas por sus propios temores y buscan refugiarse en un libro para luego engañarse que con éste, tendrán el conocimiento pleno del mundo._

Reposé mi pluma al lado del libro de notas, la biblioteca se encontraba casi vacía con la excepción de cinco alumnos de años mayores, mi objeto de estudio pelirrojo, Albus Potter y Christine que miraba con curiosidad mi libro de tapas negras. Se me hacía extraño que el lugar no se encontrara atiborrado de alumnos, pues faltaban menos de dos semanas para que culminara mi primer año escolar, y era el momento indicado para percibir en la biblioteca aquella desesperación por parte de los estudiantes, cuya única intención era meterse en la cabeza en sólo una tarde, todo lo que los profesores habían enseñado en el año. Volví a observar el lugar, había mucho silencio. Estiré los brazos perezosamente y los apoyé sobre la mesa guardando la elegancia, claro estaba. Mi cabeza se iluminó al ver que Weasley tenía algunas manías al leer. Tomé nuevamente la pluma, sumergí su punta en tinta rápidamente y me puse a escribir. Pude sentir que Christine, se inclinó un poco hacia mi libro de manera cautelosa, de seguro se moría de la intriga porque todo el año llevaba mis notas acerca de las pelirrojas en uno de los bolsillo internos de la túnica.

_Las pelirrojas tienen manías curiosas cuando leen. Mi objeto de estudio juguetea con uno de sus mechones rojos y ondulados_

-¿Qué haces? -dejé de escribir abruptamente, la castaña se topó con mi rostro que sonreía de forma irónica.

-Nada, Scorpius. Sólo, verás, yo… -al no poder inventarse una mentira rápida, la verdad surgió de manera torpe y suplicante-. ¡Anda, no seas malo! Muéstrame, ¿Sí? -sus ojos brillaron debido a la curiosidad que de seguro la estaba matando desde hace días.

-No. Es un secreto.

-¿La primera hoja? -suplicó juntando ambas manos y haciendo puchero con la boca. Debo confesar, que eso hubiera funcionado porque esa niña podía conmigo, pero no se trataba de cualquier cosa. ¡Este libro era secreto de Estado!

-¿Sabes lo que la palabra "secreto", indica? -Christine, renegó algo que no pude entender y se cruzó de brazos molesta. De improvisto, algo acaparó mi atención y no fue mi objeto de estudio, era Claire Finnigan, la fastidiosa. Caminaba hacia la mesa, era obvio que nos iba a molestar.

-Muévanse, este es mi lugar -ordenó. Nosotros nos miramos, pero no movimos ni un solo músculo-. ¿Son sordos o retrasados? -se exasperó-. ¿Acaso no entienden lo que digo?

-Hay mesas libres donde puedes acomodar tu gordo trasero -escupí las palabras. Esa chica nos molestaba cada vez que podía y ciertamente, un año de fastidio era más que suficiente -, y si no te place ninguna de las vacías, anda a molestar a otra parte -hice una pausa y me levanté de la silla para ganar un poco más de altura-. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que digo? -la imité.

-¿Te crees muy valiente, no mocoso? -me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me haló hacia ella -. Te recuerdo que la valentía reluce en el escudo de Gryffindor, mi casa -enfatizó-. En tu escudo sólo hay una serpiente rastrera.

-¡Suéltalo! -exclamó Christine levantándose de la silla.

-Hola Chris -la tensión se disipó debido a la interrupción de Potter y la pelirroja-. Malfoy -Potter inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo después de haber pronunciado mi apellido. Finnigan aflojó la presión, yo me alejé y acomodé el cuello de mi camisa.

-Vinimos a acompañarlos. ¿Qué estudian? -preguntó Rose Weasley. Por mi parte, estaba seguro que la intención de ambos no era esa. Siendo sincero y afrontando la realidad, se habían aproximado para salvarnos el pellejo.

-Rose, no me digas que estos -dijo señalándonos con el dedo y gesticulando una expresión en el rostro de haber olido algo asqueroso -son tus amigos.

-Digamos que somos conocidos. ¿Verdad, Malfoy? -Weasley estaba en lo cierto. Nos conocíamos, poco tal vez, pero lo hacíamos. Cuando ella pronunció aquella frase, noté en sus ojos escandalosamente azules y en su tono de voz, que estaba rememorando el primer día, en el banquete de bienvenida.

-Somos conocidos -establecí tomando asiento.

-Así que si no quieres que tu padre o algún profesor se entere de este episodio, te recomiendo que tomes asiento en algunas de las mesas vacías –habló la pelirroja mientras abría el libro que había traído con ella. Finnigan entronó los ojos y se alejó pesadamente; observé que optó por sentarse lejos de nosotros.

-Gracias, Weasley -ella sonrió leve y pasó la página del libro como respuesta.

-Gracias, Al -Chris habló sonrojándose un poco.

-No es nada -ambos se quedaron observando extraño, entonces dirigí mi mirada a la menuda pelirroja que se encontraba frente a mí.

-Si quieres, podemos practicar con la escoba. ¿Te parece? -busqué sus ojos azules, ella cerró el libro grueso y me observó con los mismos.

-Albus, prometió ayudarme en el verano -el aludido sonrió ampliamente -. Sé que el siguiente año no tenemos clases de vuelo, pero tengo que aprender a hacerlo bien y eso, no lo obtendré de ningún libro -suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, su primo la imitó.

_**Conclusión Final:**__ las pelirrojas se ven abstraídas en cuanto a los libros se refiere. Se pierden en la lectura y empiezan a realizar manías involuntarias. Mi objeto de estudio toma un mechón de su cabello y trata de enrularlo aún más; en realidad, no sé qué pretende lograr con ello. También he podido distinguir que sus labios se movilizan formando palabras inaudibles. De igual manera, aquel pasatiempo que, cabe recalcar, es lo que más les gusta hacer, se puede ver interrumpido si se percata de algún abuso. Las discusiones y las amenazas corporales activan sus sentidos Gryffindor, lo cual causa que abandonen su preciada lectura para poder brindar ayuda._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, nuevamente! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No les parece extraño que todo esté muy tranquilo? ¿Seguirá todo color de rosa? ¿A quién le gusta Rose? ¿Por qué no accedió a su oferta, será verdad lo de Albus? Déjenme lo que piensen en un bonito review . Paso a responder los hermosos reviews que me dejaron.<strong>

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** hola nuevamente, te saludé en el otro fic! Yo también me encuentro bien, estoy de vacas por lo tanto, tengo más tiempo para escribir. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿De vacas también? Scorpius es tan…TAN TAN, que no sé en qué palabras ponerlo, espero te haya gustado este cap.

**Cris: **te agradezco mil veces ahora, GRACIAS! Ya me dejarás un suculento review, diciéndome si te gustó esta nota. Como verás, tu personaje sigue apareciendo.

**samjf: **eso de las características en común, lo veremos más adelante, quién sabe! Ya me comentas qué opinas respecto a este cap. ¡Bienvenida!

**3generación-RoseLily:** aquí pasé hoy, como bien dije. Me encanta saber nuevamente de ti, gracias por leerme, de verdad! Gracias por el review también. Scorp está para comérselo con chocolate.

**kate black evans:** No sé si se volverán amigos amigos, ahh! No puedo decir nada, sino te arruinaré la historia, pero te prometo que pasarán muchas cosas.

**RebecaMalfoy:** Hola, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, de verdad, te veo en cada historia, gracias. Me alegra que sientas eso por los dos jajaja.

**Julietaa:** ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez! Gracias por el cumplido nuevamente y espero seguir sabiendo de ti, un beso grande.

**:** qué bueno saber que te gusta Scorpius, a mí, me encanta. Un beso grande, espero que hayas disfrutado esta nota.

**favi14**: gracias por tus palabras, ¡bienvenida!

**Nat Potter W: **¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que pude acertar con tu imaginación, en serio es un honor. Te tengo una noticia, si habrá una nota donde aparecerán los padres de Rose y participarán bastante en ella. ¡Un beso!

**Gracias a todos los lectores en general. El próximo domingo les traeré otra nota, a la misma hora. Recuerden que un autor con reviews, es un autor muy feliz . ¡Inmensas gracias!**


	5. Las pelirrojas y los helados rojos

**Entramos al segundo año, pero ubicándonos en las primeras vacaciones de verano de un rubiecito bello y una pelirroja un poquitito diferente a la última nota. Espero que disfruten esta nueva nota. Responderé los reviews abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y los helados rojos <strong>

_Las pelirrojas disfrutan de los helados, y mucho_

El sabor de helado favorito de Rose Weasley podía ser fresa, al igual que frambuesa, una buena opción a elegir sería el de cereza, como también el de sandía. Toda fruta roja y hecha helado, era víctima de la boca de las pelirrojas. ¿Cómo sabía aquello? Pues, verán, mis primeras vacaciones de verano, después de mantenerme ocupado en Hogwarts, no las sentía tan divertidas. Luego de las tres primeras semanas, había empezado a aburrirme en mi mansión. Mi madre solía organizar tardes de té con su club de lectura y mi padre, se mantenía ocupado en su despacho. Yo, por otro lado, jugaba quidditch por la mañana y por la tarde me zambullía en la piscina. Ambas actividades las compartía con los gemelos Scamander, a quienes desde el primer día de vacaciones había enviado cartas vía lechuza, porque no pensaba quedarme aburrido y solo, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, en la tercera semana, ellos tuvieron que viajar con sus extraños padres a un lugar del cual he oído hablar casi nada, a investigar criaturas que jamás he visto en alguna fotografía. Ese momento fue crucial, no pensaba quedarme en mi mansión, encerrado hasta que empezara nuevamente el colegio, entonces decidí que algunas tardes iría al callejón Diagon. Lo curioso era que casi siempre me topaba con Rose Weasley. No piensen que iba todos los días, o que coincidía con ella adrede, pues era totalmente casual. Siempre la veía tomando un helado en Florean Fortescue, a veces sola, otras veces con sus primos. Aquella heladería había realizado una apertura extraordinaria debido a su reinauguración; un primo lejano del anterior y difunto dueño, había decidido incursionarse en el negocio de los helados. Pero ese no era el tema de esta nota, y no pienso divagar por una tangente. Seré claro y no cobarde al decir que por el momento, prefería guardar distancia con mi objeto de estudio. Continuaría con mis notas sobre las pelirrojas, pero asegurando mi vida por lo menos a unos ocho metros de distancia.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué no podemos tomar el helado en la misma heladería? -Christine fulminó curiosa mi libro de notas con sus enormes ojos marrones mientras me hacía la pregunta. Nos encontrábamos en la misma calle de Florean Fortescue pero unos metros alejados.

-Porque no me place estar ahí sentado -mentí mientras hacía una nota rápida.

_Las pelirrojas saborean los helados de una forma compleja, como si fuera lo único en el lugar, como si se encontraran totalmente solas con éste_

-Ya veo. Weasley, está ahí -sonrió. Cerré mi libro de notas y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi jean.

-No es eso.

-Eres cobarde, Scorpius -sentenció mientras le daba una relamida franca a su helado de limón y chocolate.

-No lo soy -repetí convenciéndome a mí mismo, porque de verdad no lo era y punto, no había discusión al respecto-. ¿No está mirando para acá, o sí?

-No -negó mientras volvía a enfrascarse en su helado. Giré un poco la cabeza para cerciorarme de aquello.

-¡Christine, si está mirando! -exclamé fulminándola con la mirada-. Mejor nos vamos -sugerí calmado. Estaba por dar un paso, cuando me vi interrumpido por la castaña, quien pronuncio despacio:

-¡Cuidado! -Chris apuntó con su dedo índice a algo que ocurría tras mis espaldas.

-¿Qué? -giré rápido, pero ya era tarde. Al parecer Rose Weasley había tomado viada desde que percató que mi persona se encontraba cerca de ella. Su helado rojo yacía en mi cabeza. Llevé ambas manos al reciente accidente, realmente, el norte de mi cuerpo, era un condenado desastre -¡Muy maduro de tu parte, Weasley!

-¿Crees que lo había olvidado, verdad?

Ustedes se preguntarán cómo es que pasamos de una relación estrictamente diplomática, a la pelirroja arrojándome su helado a la cabeza. Les contaré la historia y prometo abreviarla lo más que pueda. Una semana antes de terminar el primer año en Hogwarts, Weasley, me lanzó el maleficio de "comebabosas". Yo, obviamente, me protegí con un "protego"; el maleficio lanzado por ella, rebotó y el rostro de la pelirroja se puso de un color azul amoratado. Vomitó las tres primeras babosas en mi presencia y luego escuché que estuvo en la enfermería, aproximadamente, unas cuatro horas vomitando esas cosas asquerosas. Todo fue un estúpido error por su parte, por su puesto. Como dije antes, faltaba poco para las vacaciones y Claire Finnigan estaba aprovechando en molestarnos a Christine y a mí por el mismo hecho que no sabría nada de nosotros por tres meses. Era rutinario, sabía que me encontraría con esa Finnigan "de casualidad" en algún momento del día. Mi paciencia había llegado a su límite, así que estaba decidido en tomar acción sobre el asunto. Abrí un libro de pociones que había estado revisando unos días atrás. En éste encontré una poción llamada "infladora", sería genial y un buen merecido: un poco de aquella poción en su zumo de calabaza a la hora del desayuno y mis días cambiarían. Lo que no estaba entre mis planes, era que Finnigan se arrimaría un sitio para cederle el anterior a mi objeto de estudio y que la última, bebería absolutamente todo el contenido del vaso con, obviamente, la poción infladora incluida. Entenderán entonces cuando diré que Weasley, parecía una pelota amorfa humana, la cual vomitaba sin parar babosas verduzcas y repugnantes. ¿Cómo se enteró que fui yo el responsable? Seré breve en esto: cuando el vaso del zumo tocó sus labios, corrí hacia su mesa gritando como un demente. Bueno, como demente no, porque era un Malfoy y los Malfoy, éramos personas con clase. Digamos que corrí hacia la mesa con un semblante preocupado y alzando la voz lo suficiente para que la pelirroja no se vea afectada por mi venganza. Llegué tarde, el resto, es historia.

-Es evidente que no lo olvidaste -le señalé el desastre que había cometido. Christine contuvo una carcajada, de sus labios sólo se escapó una risa floja.

-Jamás lo olvidaré, Malfoy -se cruzó de brazos seria. Traía el cabello suelto y siempre a la altura de los hombros. Su vestido era azul con círculos blancos y le quedaba por encima de la rodilla. El color hacía un gran contraste con su escandalosamente cabello rojo, sin embargo, la tonalidad del mismo vestido era igual que al de sus llamativos ojos azules.

-Lo dejaste bastante claro cuando me miraste con odio al tratar de ayudarte en el gran comedor y aún más, cuando me dijiste explícitamente que te vengarías -chasquee la lengua-. Espero que estés satisfecha con tu venganza.

-¡Oh no, Malfoy! Esto del helado, no fue ni la décima parte de lo que te haré.

-¡Por Merlín, Weasley! -me exasperé-. Ya déjalo ir.

-¿Qué lo deje ir? -enarcó una de sus pelirrojas cejas-. ¡Disculpa! -exclamó con total ironía. Mientras tanto, Christine nos observaba atenta como si presenciara algo de suma importancia global-, pero tú -me tocó el pecho con su dedo índice -no estuviste vomitando babosas por cuatro horas, y luego esperando cinco horas más a que tu dichosa poción perdiera efecto en mi cuerpo.

-¡No tenías que haberte sentado ahí!

-¡Perdón, Malfoy! De verdad, perdóname por haber arruinado tu estúpido plan -ironizó mientras gesticulaba exageradamente y me hincaba el pecho con su dedo índice.

-No fue estúpido -ratifiqué-, pero sí, lo cierto es que lo echaste todo a perder -tomé su mano y la retiré de mí persona-. Y te agradecería que no vuelvas a perforarme tu dedo en el pecho.

-¡No lo eché a perder! Yo me siento siempre en el mismo lugar: desayuno, almuerzo y comida.

-Bueno, mi mente se encontraba ocupada en otras cosas, Weasley. No te ando mirando todo el día como para saber de memoria cuál es tu preciado asiento -mentí. Es decir, no completamente, no crean que me la paso todo el día observándola porque créanme, habrían más notas por año. Digamos, que la miro lo justo y necesario para continuar con este estudio.

-Está bien. Ahora, lo mínimo que tienes que hacer es comprarme un helado -se puso ambas manos en la cintura-, porque es evidente que el mío, sí que lo echaste a perder.

-Tienes un problema, Weasley, definitivamente tienes un problema -negué con la cabeza mostrando mi desaprobación. ¡Estaba loca!- Si piensas de verdad que te compraré un helado después de haberme puesto uno de sombrero, deberías considerar en visitar San Mungo. Es probable que tengan una cama reservada para ti.

-¡Retráctate, Malfoy!

-Nunca, pelirroja, tu juicio es totalmente insano.

-Escúchame y sólo lo repetiré una vez porque no quiero seguir acaparando más miradas con esta discusión -y era cierto, cada mago o bruja que pasaba o se encontraba cerca del lugar, nos quedaba mirando o susurrando algo inentendible a su acompañante-. Cuida tus calzoncillos, Malfoy, porque cualquier día te puedes llevar la sorpresa de encontrar un escreguto de cola explosiva en ellos, ojalá no sea demasiado tarde y los traigas puestos.

-Esa criatura mide como quince centímetros y apesta, me daré cuenta antes de ponérmelos.

-No me retes, Malfoy. Puedo volverlo lo suficientemente pequeño y neutralizar su peculiar olor, ni lo notarás.

-No puedes.

-No me subestimes -con estas últimas palabras mencionadas se marchó, dejando en claro que tenía que cuidar mis espaldas. Mejor dicho, mi trasero y toda zona conjunta.

_**Conclusión final: **__las pelirrojas son vengativas y rojas, como sus helados favoritos. No importa cuánto les encante el helado, si tienen la oportunidad de venganza frente a ellas y ninguna herramienta útil para elaborarla, pondrán en segundo lugar el gusto de la fresa, y llevarán a cabo su malicia. A veces, uno piensa erróneamente que al ver un helado rojo, te toparás con algo enteramente dulce. Sin embargo, al momento de probarlo, te encuentras con un sabor más, una ligera acidez u otro gusto distinto, que apacigua un poco la dulzura. Es importante recalcar entonces, que las pelirrojas tienen un problema con aquella tonalidad y reaccionan en todo sentido, como el mismo color rojo. Sé que soy ambiguo en mi conclusión, pero qué más puedo decir: las pelirrojas son imprevistas, al igual que el sabor de aquellos helados._

* * *

><p><strong>El giro a la historia llegó. ¿Se lo esperaban? Pobre Scorpius, le salió el tiro por la culata, por algo dicen que la venganza nunca es buena, podemos ver que trajo consecuencia, jajaja. ¿Y qué me dicen de Rose? El gen Weasley, impulsivo y rencoroso está empezando a relucir. Aunque, también podría ser heredado de su madre, y me refiero a la paliza que le dio a Malfoy en tercer año. Ahora, a los reviews, pero antes que lo olvide quería agradecer muchísimo a laslos lectores que pusieron este fic en Story Alert como también entre sus favoritos. ¡No sean tímidos/as y dejen un review! No saben cómo éstos contribuyen a la inspiración de la autora. Al final, ambas partes ganan, los lectores reciben sus actualizaciones el día pactado hasta tal vez antes, y la autora escribe con ganas y con nuevas ideas en mente. Así que, anímense y dejen reviews, que nada cuestan y proporcionan una sonrisa amplia a la escritora, al igual que satisfacción. Además, y ya para terminar, a partir de las críticas buenas/malas, se puede mejorar.**

**Ahora, sí:**

**sakura sanin:** ¡qué bueno verte otra vez! Scorpius, es un solcito como su cabello. Ya lo llegarás a conocer más con las siguientes notas, no es un santito como habrás visto pero, tiene un corazón noble, como bien dijo el sombrero seleccionador en la segunda nota.

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** bueno, tengo vacas hasta el 19 de marzo, un par de meses más de descanso y luego, empieza la tortura. Te pasaste por el otro fic, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te hayan gustado ambas actualizaciones. ¿Cómo va la vida? ¿Muy saturada? Chris y Albus, son tiernos, ¿verdad?

**Altea Kaur:** ¡hola! ¡hola! ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra ver caras nuevas, siempre. Scorpius es, como explicarlo, es Scorpius jajajaj. Poco a poco lo conocerás aún más.

**Julietaa:** ¡querida mía! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Gracias por seguir la historia, tus palabras me animan muchísimo. Por cierto, me encanta que te encante todo :) jajaja.

**Cris:** ¡estás loca! ¡eres demasiado impulsiva! Pero así te quiero, así que no se te ocurra cambiar. Cuando escribí esa parte, sabía que coincidiría y es que, es tan indiscutiblemente tú. Puede que Christine, halle una particular forma de venganza hacia Scorpius, quién sabe. De repente, fue dejar que Rose lo embadurnara en helado o tal vez algo más adelante.

**3generación-RoseLily**: secuéstralo cuando quieras, yo lo comparto :) Inmensas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de veritas. Y…Rose, ay, ¿Rose te dio una sorpresa hoy? Salió a relucir el gen Weasley.

**RebecaMalfoy:** definitivamente, Astoria hizo un buen trabajo con Scorp. Sin embargo, genes son genes y a veces, por más que uno trata eliminar un comportamiento, este se activa en ciertas situaciones.

**favi14:** gracias por esperarme, de verdad. Me alegra que te esté gustando.

**FeRdYyY:** ¡Qué lindo que te haya gustado! Gracias por el hermoso cumplido y bienvenida a esta historia. Gracias por seguirme en los otros fics también, eres lo max.

**RosieWM:** espero que esta nota, te haya gustado. Gracias y bienvenida.

**panchypotter: **¡oh! Qué bueno que lo encontraste y te gustó, ¡bienvenida! ¡Gracias!

**dulce123:** ¡eres un dulce! ¡Me moría por decir eso! ¡Gracias y bienvenida!

**Raffa-ella:** estoy contenta, que bueno que lo encuentres diferente. ¡Bienvenida! ¡Gracias!

**Minerva:** ¿Qué pasó? Te estuve esperando :( ¿no te gustó, no es tu estilo? Espero saber pronto de ti. Un beso, se te extraña.

**¡Infinitas gracias por los bellos reviews! Me han hecho súper feliz. Nos vemos el próximo domingo. Recuerden que siempre son bienvenidas toda clase de críticas y que me da muchísima alegría recibir una alerta de review al mail. ¡Hagan a una autora feliz! BESOS.**


	6. Las pelirrojas y la Herbología

**¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Bueno, yo paso a dejarles una nota más de nuestro adorado y pequeño Scorpius, espero que la disfruten. Rose y Scorpius están cursando su segundo año, y van un poco antes de la mitad de éste. Ojala la nota sea de su agrado, me divertí escribiéndola y espero que ustedes sonrían al leerla. Se les quiere, y muchas gracias por hacerme tan feliz con aquellos comentarios. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, un beso grande. Sin más que decir, dejo que lean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y las clases de Herbología <strong>

_Las pelirrojas destacan en casi todas las materias, y la clase de Herbología no es la excepción._

-¿Alguien me puede decir cuáles son las propiedades de la mandrágora? -el profesor Longbottom era gordo, no tanto como Slughorn, pero se notaba a leguas que tenía un serio problema con el sobrepeso. Era del tipo de persona sencilla, y para ser héroe de guerra, era bastante admirable que lo sea. Los libros de historia contemporáneos lo mencionaban, sin embargo, si alguien hubiera insinuado el hecho de que éste hombre, enfrentó al mismísimo Voldemort, yo no lo creería. Volviendo al tema y al hecho que me encontraba frente a varias macetas con mandrágoras inquietas, y que tenía el conocimiento pleno de la respuesta, y como es obvio, alguien (con el pelo rojo) también, levanté la mano casi al instante. Mejor dicho, cuando el profesor de Herbología estaba por concluir la última palabra de la pregunta. Entonces, Rose Weasley, estiró el brazo una décima de segundo después. Entorné los ojos y me aseguré que la pelirroja percibiera mi gesto. A veces, ella se ponía tan insoportable que era bueno que se diera cuenta de aquellas ocasiones en específico. Longbottom nos miró a ambos con algo de duda, era obvio que le costaba decidirse. Eso no estaba del nada bien, pues estaba claro que yo alcé la mano primero y que la leona se quedó. Si la elegía a ella, era preferencia, y si eso ocurría, con el pesar de mi conciencia, se lo contaría a mi padre. Sé que él no era una de las personas favoritas del mundo mágico, pero también sé que haría algo al respecto; lo mínimo que un estudiante espera en la escuela, es que lo traten igual que al resto -Señor Malfoy- ¡Bien! Sonreí plácidamente y me aseguré que la pelirroja observara aquel gesto también. Ella arrugó su pecosa nariz. ¡Estaba ardida!

-Las mandrágoras son el ingrediente esencial de muchos antídotos porque combaten los efectos de encantamientos y transformaciones. Por ejemplo, en el caso de personas que hayan sido petrificadas, el componente de esta planta, hace que vuelvan a su estado original -el profesor asintió con asombro-. También se sabe que el llanto de la mandrágora jóven es bastante molesto, aturdidor para la mayoría de las personas. Es por ello, que al momento de hacerle el cambio de maceta, es necesario el uso de orejeras -sonreí complacido al terminar con mi explicación. Weasley tenía ambas orejas teñidas de color escarlata, probablemente por la cólera de verse opacada por mí. Ella alzó la mano nuevamente con un semblante serio y notoriamente desesperado.

-Diez puntos para Slytherin -yo no podía más con la alegría-. ¿Desea añadir algo más, señorita Weasley? -el profesor parecía sorprendido. Mi explicación había sido perfecta, un éxito y estaba de más decir que era completa en todos los sentidos. Los Gryffindors y Slytherins presentes, se encontraban boquiabiertos, ¿acaso había algo más qué decir?

-Si profesor. El señor Malfoy olvidó decir que las mandrágoras son homínidos vegetales -pronunció orgullosa, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Muy bien, señorita Weasley -felicitó Longbottom. Yo sonreí pues, lo que esperaba la pelirroja era ganar algunos puntos para su casa, pero claramente había fracasado-. Ahora, como dijo hace un momento el señor Malfoy, es necesario el uso de orejeras…-el profesor de Herbología continuó explicando y la cara de Rose Weasley, era un complicado poema repleto de figuras literarias indescriptibles; había sido prácticamente ignorada. ¡Victoria!

_Las pelirrojas no toleran sentirse poca cosa ante alguien, siempre tratarán de hacerse notar con algún comentario, aunque éste sea irrelevante._

-Excelente comentario, Weasley -susurré en voz baja y con un evidente sarcasmo. Ella giró la cabeza y dirigió ambos ojos escandalosamente azules sobre mí.

-Cállate, Malfoy -pronunció lentamente. De repente sonrió y eso fue repentino, como si recordara algo-. No olvides que te tengo en la mira.

-Sí, eso es claro -aclaré mi garganta-. Me contemplas todo el tiempo. Eres muy obvia, te sugiero que disimules un poco, la gente está empezando a hablar.

-No seas absurdo. Sabes a lo que me refiero -habló apretando la mandíbula.

-Y respecto a que me calle -ratifiqué-, yo sé callar cuando es debido. Me parece que la que debe aprender a callarse eres tú -la pelirroja elevó ambas cejas sorprendida ante mi comentario-. Lo que escuchaste, Weasley. Tu comentario era totalmente innecesario.

-Aquí, empezamos de nuevo -intervino Lorcan, quien rió en voz baja y compartió lo dicho con Christine y Potter.

-Mi comentario sobre las mandrágoras era importante y tú, ni siquiera te molestaste en mencionarlo al momento de exponer tú "brillante" -esta palabra la dijo entornando los ojos- explicación -giró la cabeza rápido para dejar de mirarme y la dirigió nuevamente al profesor. De esta manera, me era mucho más fácil observar sus rulos rojos. Éstos brillaban con la tenue luz del sol de invierno, que se colaban por las ventanas de vidrio del invernadero.

-Entonces, comencemos con la clase de hoy -el profesor continuó hablando-. Colóquense las orejeras y asegúrense que estén bastante ajustadas -rió suave-. No queremos a ningún desmayado en clase -todos los alumnos tomaron las orejeras y se las colocaron, asegurándose con ambas manos que estaban perfectamente adheridas a sus orejas-. Iniciemos retirando con la lampa un poco de tierra, para que, de esta manera, sea más fácil extraer la mandrágora fuera de la maceta…

-Es extraño que se hayan detenido tan rápido, ¿verdad? -preguntó en voz baja Christine.

-No te ilusiones, en cualquier momento empiezan de nuevo -continuó con la charla Potter. Lorcan rió francamente.

Era totalmente cierto, cuando uno menos se lo esperaba, empezaba la batalla campal y no me refería a una lucha verbal, porque era claro que yo siempre las ganaba o bueno, la gran mayoría de las veces. Me refiero al hecho, que desde aquel día en las vacaciones de verano, Weasley, me había declarado la guerra. Yo no era ningún idiota, así que a cada cosa que me hacía, obtenía una respuesta por mí parte a cambio. Como es obvio, yo, en medida de lo posible, trataba de ser blando. pero he de confesar que a veces me sacaba de mis cabales. Al inicio del año, me envió una goma de mascar, la cual hizo que mi voz sonara extremadamente rara como si hubiera aspirado toneladas de helio;todos lo que oyeron mi voz en ese estado, estallaban de la risa. Yo le devolví aquel molesto gesto el segundo día de clases. Sin embargo, creo que fui muy suave con ella. Reconozco que fue divertido verla llegar tarde a todas las clases porque le robé su horario; siempre llegaba agitada, con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada azul puesta en mí. Luego, me sorprendió con el libro mordedor y con esta broma, no me rompí la nariz de milagro. Yo me acerqué al condenado libro como todo un estúpido; se me hacía bastante extraño que la letra cada vez se tornaba más pequeña y luego, casi me quedo sin nariz. Lorcan me confesó después de aquello, que uno de los tíos de la pelirroja loca, era el dueño de "Sortilegios Weasley". ¿Cómo no haber relacionado el apellido de antemano? A la semana de ese incidente, decidí darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, compré un artículo de broma de aquella tienda "Galletas de canario", y ella picó como pez en el agua. Se había convertido en un gran canario taheño de ojos azules lapislázuli, los cuales me miraban furiosos. Batallamos casi semanalmente y mencioné un par de ejemplos porque de otro modo, me extendería demasiado.

En pocas palabras: en clases, competíamos académicamente y fuera de clases, la guerra se daba en serio.

_Las pelirrojas son delicadas al utilizar las herramientas de Herbología, y no se atan el cabello a pesar del estorbo que puede llegar a ser debido a las actividades de la misma clase. _

-¿Scorpius, sigues con el libro de notas? -Lorcan se hizo hacia atrás para tratar de leer el contenido, ya que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo y la pelirroja al derecho. Yo lo cerré y lo guardé dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Y es privado, ni trates siquiera de mirar -suspiró la castaña.

-¿No te aburre escribir? -preguntó Potter rascándose la nuca, y dejando de lado la tarea que había asignado el profesor.

-En algunas ocasiones, me tienta dejarlo -seguí retirando la tierra de la maceta que contenía la mandrágora-. Sobre todo cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas -obviamente, sabía que hablaba sin sentido para Albus Potter, pero con total sentido para mí. En algunas ocasiones, la pelirroja se hacía detestar y bastante. Yo, como lo mencioné con anterioridad, trataba de ser blando con ella, pero al ser víctima de sus nuevos atentados, me invadía algo de rabia. Sólo estaba agradecido que todas las mañanas, al revisar mis calzoncillos, no había ningún escreguto de cola explosiva miniatura aguardando atacar secretamente, aunque nunca estaba de más una buena sacudida antes de ponérmelos.

Nunca sabía lo que aquella pelirroja traía entre manos.

-No lo dejará, es testarudo -habló Christine mientras realizaba la misma actividad que el resto de la clase.

-Weasley, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta -la pelirroja trataba de disimular una risa contenida-, pero me estás ensuciando los zapatos con la tierra.

-No te estoy ensuciando, Malfoy -Weasley siguió trabajando con la lampa. Ella cogía un poco de tierra con la herramienta y la llevaba a la otra maceta. Sin embargo, se daba la molestia de asegurarse que en el proceso de aquello, un poco de tierra cayera en mis zapatos-. Deben ser ideas tuyas.

-No son ideas mías -respondí tajante.

-¡Ya se me hacía raro! Demasiada tranquilidad en una clase -Lorcan negó con la cabeza, Potter y Christine lo imitaron.

-Por supuesto que son ideas tuyas -se detuvo un momento con la lampa, respiró hondo y divisó mi calzado-. Sólo es un poco de tierra en tus zapatos, no te pongas a llorar por ello.

-No estoy llorando -me exasperé-. Es evidente que lo estás haciendo apropósito.

-No, Malfoy, estás en un error -tomó la lampa entre sus manos y la hundió en la tierra con ganas- Esto, sí es a propósito -haló mi camisa e introdujo todo el contenido de tierra de la lampa dentro de la misma. Sentí como la tierra húmeda descendía por mi piel. Escuché un sonido de asombro, proveniente de la boca de mi castaña compañera. Potter y Lorcan habían enmudecido. Ajusté la dentadura mientras trataba de calmarme, era una total inmadura. Me había prometido a mi mismo que sería considerado con ella. Imagino que no había sido para nada placentero estar un promedio de diez horas en la enfermería, entre vomitando babosas y tratando de reposar hasta que se le desinfle el cuerpo, pero ella sabía que yo no tenía intención alguna en hacerle aquello, esa broma era destinada para otra persona. Sin embargo, Rose Weasley se empeñaba en batallar conmigo. Se empeñaba en volverlo cien por ciento personal. Mi padre me había enseñado desde pequeño que a las damas, se les respetaba. Por eso, sólo por eso, yo no había reaccionado como en mi cabeza quería realmente reaccionar.

Lo cierto era, que esa pelirroja, no era una dama.

Era un mutante extraño de cabello rojo, un demonio disfrazado de niña. Parecía humana y de sexo femenino pero estaba lejos de ser una dama, así que al diablo con los modales y cortesías Malfoy. Cogí la maceta que contenía sólo tierra y le volqué el contenido entero sobre su cuerpo. Quedó embarrada de tierra húmeda de pies a cabeza, escuché un grito inaudible abandonar sus labios y su respiración se notaba agitada. Potter no había reaccionado ante mi acto, probablemente, él también sentía que ella lo merecía.

-¡Oh, Malfoy! ¡Te equivocaste conmigo! -dijo con cólera contenida y se retiró la tierra de ambos ojos. Me quitó las orejeras con un movimiento rápido, extrajo la mandrágora de una maceta con todas sus fuerzas y me la colocó al lado de mi oreja derecha. Sentí el llanto de la misma, agudo e inaguantable. La piel se me erizó de repente y un raro cosquillo empezó a invadir mis extremidades. Mi cuerpo parecía que había adquirido varios kilos de más, y éste se iba hacia atrás involuntariamente.

Mis ojos se cerraron.

Lo último que oí, fue la voz del profesor Longbottom, diciendo:

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!

_**Conclusión final: **__Las pelirrojas son delicadas al momento de maniobrar las herramientas de la clase de Herbología. Sin embargo, no hay que dejarse engañar debido a esa delicadeza femenina. Ellas tienen reacciones sorpresivamente negativas que te dejan poco tiempo para reaccionar ante las mismas. Por ello, nunca te entrometas con una pelirroja, no les gusta perder y responden astutamente ante cualquier acto donde ellas se ven afectadas. Son hábiles para la Herbología y conocen a la perfección cómo y cuándo utilizar propiamente las herramientas y las plantas. Aunque, después de cometer su fechoría, parece que un gran cargo de conciencia las invaden y tratan de solucionar el problema, regalando a la persona afectada, una rana de chocolate y dos pastelillos de calabaza. ¡Qué ingenuas! Como si eso en realidad, pudiera reivindicarlas._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué piensan? ¿Fin de la guerra? ¿Pactarán una tregua? ¿Se volverán amigos o aún falta mucho para ello? Pudimos ver a una Rose bastante impulsiva, pero que trata de arreglar las cosas, a pesar de haberla jodido. Scorpius, por otro lado, tiene derecho de sentirse enojado, ¿o no? Por otro lado, quería agradecer muchísimo a las personitas que me agregaron a favoritos. De verdad me hace muy feliz, pero anímense a dejar un Review, de paso nos conocemos y mantenemos una conversación (aunque sea corta) como lo hago con las que leen y comentan. Además siempre es bueno saber lo que uno piensa, sea bueno o malo. Ahora, a los bellísimos Reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos por ellos, de verdad:<strong>

**Kate black evans: **¡Hoooolaa!¿Qué tal? ¡Qué bueno que te haya divertido la nota anterior! Espero que esta también haya sido de tu agrado.

**TAMYmos:** pues, no creo que se haya imaginado algo más allá de eso jajaja, respecto a los calzoncillos de Scorpius, supongo que fue la peor amenaza que se le pudo ocurrir. Pero, tienes razón, cuando las hormonas revoloteen será peor. ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez!

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** Scorpius es 100% acosador/extremadamente observador. Yo, por mi parte, sigo disfrutando de las vacas (comiendo mucho, durmiendo bastante-casi hibernando-, viendo series y por supuesto, asegurándome de tener una nota para cada domingo). ¿Cómo va todo por tu vida? ¿Menos ajetreo?

**sakura sanin:** Scorp es travieso y un poquitito impulsivo, no tanto como Rose, él piensa un poco más las cosas. ¿Qué opinas ahora de él?

**Julietaa:** tienes toda la razón del mundo y te confieso que también lo pensé. Pero mientras corregía la nota, recordé que en la segunda película de Harry Potter, Hermione, le arregla los lentes en el callejón Diagon y que en la tercera película, el mismo Harry hace magia en su cuarto (lumus). Entonces, me dije: bueno, si en los libros respetan más lo de la magia pero en las pelis son más flexible, seré un poquitín flexible también. Pero, debí de ponerlo igual creo. Gracias por la observación, siempre es bueno saber eso y también por seguir las notas y comentar. Y como verás, el problemita de la roja y el rubio sigue en pie jajaja. ¡Nos vemos!

**Minerva: **mi intención es divertir, entretener, hacer sonreír, ya sabes! Los comentarios son libres, me puedes decir lo que gustó de la nota y lo que no, los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Y nada de "perdón por la tardanza", tú puedes empezar a leer cuando te viene en gana. Sólo que se me hizo extraño, nada más pero entiendo, creo que soy la única de vacaciones jajaja.

**3generación-RoseLily:** Efectivamente, los genes son genes jajaja. ¡Me alegra que te haya gusta y siempre es bueno verte!

**Cris**: No sé qué decirte, jajaja. Hablamos cada día. Sólo te diré que Rose, es más un "perro que ladra no muerde a menos que lo molestes con un palo". Sí, eso. Aunque, si yo fuera Scorp, hubiera considerado lo de los dementores también.

**RebecaMalfoy:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que esta nota te haya gustado igual.

**Sayukira:** ¡Bienvenida! Los Malfoy son algo orgullosos y los Weasley también, a decir verdad. ¿Con esta nota, qué opinas? Creo, que se puede ver a un Scorpius que no perdona muy fácil y a una pelirroja arrepentida por su impulsividad.

**flavi14:** ambos son apachurrables, muy traviesos y divertidos. Es bueno verte seguido.

**FeRdYyY:** ¡Qué bueno saber de ti nuevamente! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Rose, es muy habladora pero por sobre todo, no le gusta perder. A los Malfoy, se ve que tampoco, pero piensan un poco más las cosas. Sin embargo, Scorp, perdió un poco el control mental esta vez.

**Neevy Granger:** ¡Bienvenida! Bueno, traté de no hacerla Dramione porque, en realidad, como digo en mi perfil, ellos no son la versión 2.0 de ellos. Son sus hijos y pueden tener un poco de ellos pero no ser una réplica. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!

**Little Mess:** ¡Hola! Creo que te he visto en otro de mis fics, en este recién ahora, así qué ¡Bienvenida! Scorpius es súper observador y por lo de Rose, aún falta, no estoy segura si se enterará o no. (música misteriosa) jjajajaja.

**maddie:** ¡Qué bueno saber de ti! Sí, lo de Rose, era obvio. Me alegra que ambos te gusten. Perdón que no te pueda poner el usuario completo, pero si lo hago, no me sale. Traté de todo y nada. ¡Qué extraño!

**¡Hagan a una autora feliz! Dejen un bello Review**


	7. Las pelirrojas y las pecas

**¡Hola! Ayer traté de subir la nota pero se me hizo imposible, algo extraño sucedía con fanfiction, no podía ingresar a mi cuenta. Traté en la mañana, antes de ir a trabajar y tampoco se podía. Bueno, acabo de terminar de almorzar, así que me paso de una vez. Disculpen la demora, pero no fue culpa mía. Culpen a la página, jaja :) Espero que les guste esta nota. La subiré en este momento, mientras se actualiza les responderé una a una por mensaje, sólo por esta vez. En la próxima nota, prometo ser buena y responder aquí mismo. Entonces, dejo que lean y nos vemos este domingo (si fanfiction, me permite).**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y las pecas<strong>

_Todas las pelirrojas tienen pecas. No hay excepción._

El baño de Myrtle la llorona era perfecto para detenerse a meditar, a leer o a escribir. Éste se encontraba, prácticamente, deshabitado. Casi nadie se aventuraba a visitarlo, ni siquiera por una necesidad fisiológica urgente o simplemente, para evadir una clase. La razón era una sola: Myrtle, a veces, se ponía insoportable. Normalmente, me llevaba bien con aquel fantasma, porque lograba cautivar mi atención debido a la cantidad de información que tenía acerca de todo y todos; más de setenta años muerta, no eran en vano. Me había contado "secretos" que sólo habían sucedido en aquel baño, era muy obvio que confiaba en mí. Sin embargo, a veces divagaba y quedaba mirando a un punto fijo como si recordara algo horrible y indescriptiblemente triste. Era ahí, cuando empezaba su llanto interminable y yo, me encerraba en uno de los cubículos a escribir una nueva nota o simplemente a rasgar con la pluma oraciones sueltas que más tarde me servirían para construir una observación precisa, una observación perfecta. La mejor parte de todas era que, efectivamente, el baño de Myrtle era solitario, pero no por completo. Al decir en un inicio que casi nadie lo visitaba era cierto. Casi nadie lo hacía, con excepción de parejas de alumnos de sexto o séptimo que desafiaban con recelo y pasiones contenidas a la joven fantasma. Como era irrebatible y justo, Myrtle los ahuyentaba a su manera. Es decir, les gritaba de un modo casi escalofriante que respetaran su baño y que se largaran. Sin embargo, había una persona más, la cual era aceptada en aquel lugar y esa era Rose Weasley.

Sé que sonará extraño al confesar que yo observaba a la pelirroja por la estrecha rendija de la puerta del cubículo, pero así lo hacía, y tendría que admitir que era necesario para la realización de esta nota. De esta manera, pude apreciar que era un ser humano inseguro, ella estaba totalmente insegura de su físico. Mejor dicho, insegura de unos cuantos detalles: sus innumerables pecas. Las pecas son normales en gente pelirrojas, es anormal ver a una pelirroja sin pecas, a menos que esta persona no lo sea originalmente y se haya teñido el cabello de aquel color. Las pecas varían, unas son más acentuadas que otras, algunas casi imperceptibles a la distancia pero si te acercas lo suficiente, perceptibles a la vista. Poseen un color castaño suave, el cual también varía en la misma gama. Mi objeto de estudio tenía muchas pecas. Estas diminutas manchas, las tenía en los brazos, en las piernas, en ambos pómulos, un poco en la frente y también en las orejas.

Era una peca andante, una peca humana.

Al parecer, todas las pelirrojas se hastían de sus pecas, al igual que de su cabello, como lo mencioné en una nota anterior. Rose Weasley, no era diferente o tal vez sí. Supongo que la mayoría de personas que tienen pecas, se resignan tarde o temprano y conviven con ellas en paz, pero ésta pelirroja, era terca, bastante terca. Lo suficientemente terca para que los martes, después de transformaciones, pasara una hora frente a uno de los espejos del baño de Myrtle, observándose atentamente. Weasley se contemplaba en el espejo entre suspiros y quejidos, gesticulando graciosas expresiones mientras sujetaba ambas mejillas con los dedos y un gruñido suave abandonaba sus labios. Apretaba sus mejillas con fuerza, engañándose a sí misma como pretendiendo que con aquella acción, se retirarían las pecas una a una; misión realmente imposible. Había podido observar que realmente, no las apreciaba como yo sí lo hacía.

_Las pelirrojas no son fanáticas de sus pecas y prueban con distintos hechizos, maquillaje muggle, entre otras cosas para poder eliminarlas._

-¡Malditas pecas! -suspiró rendida, y dejó de ejercer presión con los dedos. Sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas y pude observar que al instante, había agachado la cabeza- Voy a eliminarlas, o mi nombre no es Rose Weasley -habló con voz solemne y se volvió a mirar fijamente en el espejo. Extrajo del bolsillo derecho de su túnica esa cosa circular a la cual llamaba "base". Me incliné un poco para observar bien su siguiente paso, sin embargo, algo no salió como lo imaginaba. Mi libro de notas se me resbaló de las manos, produciendo un sonido seco contra el suelo, el sonido que me delató. La pelirroja se sobresaltó y giró su cuerpo entero rápidamente-. ¿Quién anda ahí? -exclamó dudosa. Se notaba cierta vergüenza, sorpresa y enojo en su voz.

-No puedo creerlo -intervino Myrtle en la conversación-. Verdaderamente, no lo creo. Supuse que eras un poco más inteligente -su voz chillona empezó a hacer eco entre las paredes de baño-. Imaginé que sabías que él estaba también aquí y que sólo lo ignorabas.

-¿De qué hablas, Myrtle? -Weasley parecía estar totalmente conmocionada. Por mi parte, tenía ambos puños cerrados fuertemente. Sólo imploraba que Myrtle no me delatara. Escuché que la fantasma estalló en sonoras carcajadas y gritos escandalosos; se sumergió en su ya conocido retrete.

Silencio.

El sonido de un paso acercándose, me alarmó por completo. Tragué saliva dolorosamente.

-Alohomora -pronunció suavemente la pelirroja. La puerta se abrió lento y haciendo un chirrido escalofriante, había sido expuesto-. ¿Qué se supone que haces, Malfoy? -enmudecí, y ella elevó ambas cejas mostrando su sorpresa- ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?

-No, Weasley, aunque no lo creas, no eres el centro del universo -hice una pausa mientras guardaba nervioso mi libro negro-. No te espiaba, sólo vengo a este lugar para pensar.

-¿Para pensar? -se cruzó de brazos- ¿En qué?

-No te importa.

-Eres un mentiroso, tú no vienes aquí a pensar -me acusó. La observé de arriba a abajo mientras meditaba mi respuesta. Como era habitual a estas horas, traía su cabello rojo sujeto en un moño alto y algo improvisado; supongo que era para tener una mejor visión de sus pequeñas pecas.

-Y tú eres una inmadura que no sabe o no puede controlar sus impulsos -lo cierto era que aquella oración que acababa de decir, la tenía contenida en el pecho desde hace un tiempo. Aún no olvidaba lo de la mandrágora. Si bien ella se había disculpado y me había obsequiado una rana de chocolate y dos pastelillos de calabaza mientras se ponía roja cual tomate, aquello no reivindicaba todas sus fechorías.

Estaba equivocada si pensaba que sería el fin de nuestra disputa.

-Malfoy, te pedí disculpas -llevó una de sus manos a la frente y me fulminó con aquellos ojos azul eléctrico-. De verdad, lo siento, se me fue de las manos. Además, ya vamos a terminar el año, a ti no te sucedió nada grave y te regalé dulces. No sé qué más quieres que haga.

-Si claro, todo está más que solucionado. Una rana de chocolate y un par de pastelillos arreglaron todo -exclamé con ironía mientras me ponía de pie.

-Entonces, ya que lo hemos hablado -hizo una pausa- nuevamente -remarcó-, ¿Podrías dejarme sola?

-No.

-¿Por qué, no? -cerró los ojos, parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

-Porque no me da la gana. Yo llegué primero.

-¡Qué ejemplo de madurez, Malfoy! -exclamó con sarcasmo, pero se notaba que también la estaba sacando de sus cavales. Yo sonreí complacido al notar su desesperación. Era obvio que quería quedarse sola para ocuparse de sus pecas, y que no quería ser vista por nadie. Sin embargo, yo no la dejaría. Esas pecas, eran parte de ella, esas pecas la definían como pelirroja- Bueno, me mostraré como la persona madura que soy y te dejaré solo -suspiró resignada-. La que se irá, seré yo.

-¿Tú, madura? -enarqué mi ceja izquierda mientras salía del cubículo y la hacía a un lado para que me diera paso libre-. Si tú eres madura, yo soy la reencarnación de Merlín.

-No pienso discutir contigo, así que pretenderé que no dijiste una sola palabra y me marcharé -se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ésta, hablé.

-Entonces, no te ayudaré con tu pequeño problema -ella se detuvo en seco-. Sé cómo hacer para que tus pecas desaparezcan -Weasley giró y me observó atenta.

-¿De verdad? Porque he leído libros de hechizos, pociones y... -hizo una pausa- no es que piense en mis pecas todo el día, no te confundas -yo asentí con la cabeza lentamente, siguiéndole la conversación-, pero he tratado de todo y no hay nada que funcione.

-Yo te puedo ayudar -hablé con mucha seguridad. Obviamente mentía fría y crudamente-. Tienes razón, me obsequiaste dulces, y yo también respondía a tus actos vandálicos -ella entornó ambos ojos azules. Realmente, se veía divertida y algo bonita cuando lo hacía, sólo un poco, casi nada bonita.

-¿Quieres algo a cambio, verdad? -preguntó insegura mientras frotaba su brazo con la mano contraria.

-Sólo quiero que estemos a mano -saqué mi varita del bolsillo-, te compensaré por los dulces, después de todo, te disculpaste.

-Me parece justo -pronunció las palabras casi con incredulidad. Parecía estar emocionada, tenía un brillo especial en la mirada.

-¿Todas tus pecas o sólo las de la cara?

-Prefiero que empieces por mi cara, si todo sale bien, veremos -sonrió ampliamente. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así y por un momento, sentí pena y quise no hacerlo, pero las palabras se amontonaron en mi garganta y escaparon totalmente audibles por mi boca.

-Viridi maculis in faciem -pensé que el hechizo sería un fracaso y que nada sucedería. Lo impresionante fue que había salido perfecto, como lo había imaginado.

Estaba hecho, había firmado mi sentencia de muerte con tinta indeleble.

Aquel hechizo daba resultados instantáneos. Pensé que jamás me sería útil porque lo había encontrado en un libro de historia antiguo, el cual relataba en un minúsculo párrafo que las damas de sociedad utilizaban aquel hechizo con una variante, claro: invisibilis maculas in faciem. Lo que hacía el hechizo, era volver las pecas o lunares, invisibles, para que las mujeres de aquella época posean una piel uniforme y porcelánica como tanto anhelaban. Sin embargo, Rose Weasley…

-¿Funcionó? -preguntó con algo de temor. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa.

-Mírate en el espejo -le respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta del baño para retirarme, y dejarla sola-, pecas -terminé de pronunciar la oración en voz baja, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y escuché un grito agudo proveniente del baño. Era definitivo, se había mirado en el espejo. Sus pecas ya no poseían ese color castaño claro, ahora, habían adoptado un color verde fuerte y fosforescente. Cada peca de la cara tenía ese color. Es decir, su cara, prácticamente era verde.

_**Conclusión final:**__ a las pelirrojas no les gustan sus pecas. Algunas se conforman con ellas, pero otras luchan para eliminarlas de su piel. Lo que ellas no comprenden, es que aquellas manchitas, las definen, las hacen únicas y diferentes como su cabello de color chillón. _

_Existen opciones para eliminar las pecas, pero todo es temporal. El hechizo antiguo, por ejemplo, dura sólo un par de semanas; en el mejor de los casos, un mes completo. _

_Ellas no pueden negar lo que son, no pueden tratar de cambiarse, porque el cabello crece y rebela su color, el maquillaje se acaba y la cara queda expuesta, y los hechizos, no duran para siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Qué opinan? Scorpius, se vengó finalmente de Rose. Entonces, el panorama es el siguiente, la pelirroja tendrá las pecas de su cara de un color verde por un mes entero. El rubio fue optimista, al decir que el hechizo duraba dos semanas porque ella, sería uno de los peores casos. ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿La guerra, sigue en pie? Bueno, tengo que agregar, que el hechizo lo inventé yo, también lo del libro antiguo y que las damas de sociedad utilizaban el hechizo, pero me pareció conveniente hacerlo para este capítulo.<strong>

**Inmensas, gigantescas y suculentas GRACIAS por los reviews, se lo merecen todo. Ahora, responderé muy rápido por aquí a las que no tienen cuenta para subir ahora la nota, al resto de lectores con cuenta, les mandaré el agradecimiento por mensaje. GRACIAS.**

**Minerva: **¡qué bueno que te hayas reído! Creo que la pelea se extenderá un poco más.

**Cris: **gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que te haya gustado esta nota y te haya hecho reír un poquito.

**Kate black evans:** ¡me parece genial que te haya parecido gracioso! Espero que hayas disfrutado esta nota.

**Maddie: **Rose, se pasó un poco pero menos mal que nadie salió herido, sobre todo el pequeño rubio.

**Favi 14:** la pequeña guerra, aún se prolongará un poquitín más. Espero que te guste este cap.


	8. Las pelirrojas y la adolescencia

**¡Hola gente bonita! Disculpen la tardanza, estuve muy atareada con un trabajo que se me presentó y no tuve tiempo para culminar con esta nota pero finalmente estoy aquí. Espero que me lean a pesar de la tardanza. El domingo, igual estoy actualizando, ya no tengo que apoyar en el trabajo así que estoy libre. Bueno, no diré más, las dejo con la lectura. Abajo hablamos, espero que les guste, ya me contarán en los reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y la adolescencia<strong>

_Las hormonas vuelven locas a las pelirrojas. Se tornan más impulsivas, no piensan al hablar y menos al actuar._

-¿Una golosina del carrito, queridos? -la amable señora de cabello grisáceo nos sonrió mientras terminaba de realizar aquella pregunta. A Christine se le iluminó el rostro como era de costumbre. Ella esperaba ansiosa que aquello sucediera, y compraba todo dulce que tuviera chocolate por dentro, por fuera, poco o mucho. Por otro lado, los gemelos Scamander compraban todas las golosinas que podían para la primera parte del año hasta que podamos visitar Hogsmeade, claro- ¿Tu eres Scorpius Malfoy, verdad? -la anciana de los dulces, me despertó del ensimismamiento en el cual me encontraba.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer, hechizaste con aquellos ojos que posees a una bonita joven -dijo extendiendo su arrugada mano, la cual sujetaba un sobre rosado. Yo la miré entre extrañado y dudoso, pero lo tomé al instante-. También te envía esta golosina -la señora del carrito observó el dulce un momento con ojos curiosos-. Parece ser un bombón casero.

-¿Quién te lo envía, Scorpius? -preguntó Christine. Al parecer, la curiosidad había abarcado su completa atención, dejando de lado los chocolates. Los gemelos Scamander me miraban atentos, y yo estaba seguro que se estaban mordiendo la lengua para no decir ningún comentario que me haga abandonar el compartimento. Tenía el sobre rosado entre las manos y leí nuevamente las palabras escritas en éste.

_Para: Scorpius_

La caligrafía era elegante y muy femenina. No recordaba haberla visto antes.

-¿Nos vas a decir qué dice la carta, o prolongarás más el misterio? -habló Lorcan.

-Si no quieres el bombón casero, podría arriesgarme y probarlo yo -continuó Lyssander mientras abría un libro de tapa azul.

-Muy chistoso -respondí, y lo escondí tras la espalda.

-Así, se derretirá -puntualizó Lorcan, y colocó ambos brazos tras la nuca.

-¡Abre el sobre de una buena vez! -exclamó la castaña mientras se engullía una rana de chocolate y observaba el cromo-¿Hermione Granger, de nuevo? Tengo diez de ella -hizo una pausa mientras guardaba el cromo en su bolso-. Volviendo al tema, si gustas lo puedo abrir yo y te lo leo, no tendrás que mover un solo músculo.

-¿La curiosidad te está matando, verdad? -enarqué una ceja.

-¡Obvio! -agitó ambas manos- ¡ÁBRELO!

-Tranquila -reí. La pura verdad era que también sentía algo de emoción. Era la primera vez que recibía una carta de una chica. No es que antes no haya salido con alguna, pero jamás me había ocurrido aquello. Christine amplió sus ojos achocolatados cuando extraje la carta del sobre. Le sonreí con misterio y mis ojos empezaron a leer el contenido.

_Cuando pienso en ti, se me escarapela la piel _-tragué saliva algo nervioso-. _Siento algo extraño en el estómago cuando te encuentras cerca -_parpadeé varias veces, ¿quién sería?

_Espero que sepas apreciar el bombón casero que hice para ti, me esforcé mucho _-claro que lo apreciaba, lo comería en aquel instante. Observé el bombón y deshice la envoltura con cuidado. Lo introduje en mi boca y ¡oh, sorpresa! Se trataba del bombón más horrible que había probado en la vida. Sin embargo, era un Malfoy y un caballero, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tragué aquella cosa asquerosa y nauseabunda. Puse la mano en el pecho y la otra en la boca, tratando de retener el vómito que se avecinaba.

-Nada es perfecto, ya sabes lo que dicen -Lorcan rió francamente.

-Al menos, la señora del carrito dijo que se trataba de "una bonita joven", que definitivamente es un condenado desastre en la cocina.

-Tenlo por seguro -hablé con dificultad.

-Scorpius, algo no está bien -mencionó lento Christine, como acariciando las palabras- ¡Oh, Merlín! -abrió la boca asombrada y se llevó una mano a ella- Tu piel, tu cabello, ¡Tú!

-¿Qué sucede? -observé mis manos, mis brazos y palpé mi rostro. ¿En qué engendro humano, me había convertido? Sin siquiera detenerme a preguntar cómo estaba, o en qué me había transformado corrí por el pasillo como un completo descabellado hasta toparme con la señora del carrito.

-¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! -se hizo hacia atrás como si lo que tuviera fuera lepra o una enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy, usted me entregó una carta hace unos minutos -hablé agitado y me esforcé en hacerme entender- ¿Quién la envió?

-Lo siento, querido. No te puedo ayudar en ello. No conozco el nombre de la jovencita -se puso nerviosa y esquivó mi mirada.

-Pues más vale que vaya haciendo memoria sobre alguna característica física de la chica en cuestión, si es que no quiere que arroje su carrito de dulces y a usted misma por aquella ventana -señalé a la ventana más próxima del tren. Me encontraba completamente enojado. Estaba seguro que si era posible expediría humo por mis fosas nasales y oídos, como un furioso dragón. La anciana me miró horrorizada y confesó al instante:

-Es pelirroja, pecosa y tienes unos llamativos ojos de color azul -listo, no necesitaba ningún detalle más. La delincuente, vandálica y diabólica criatura responsable de mi desgracia, como era de costumbre, se trataba de Rose Weasley. ¡Maldita sea! Ajusté los puños.

-Scorpius, tienes que tratar de permanecer tranquilo -escuché la voz de Christine que sonaba preocupada tras mis espaldas.

-¡Estoy tranquilo! Pero cuando la encuentre, perderé toda la cordura que me estoy esforzando en mantener -me encaminé decidido por todo el pasillo. Traspasé, viendo rápidamente por la ventanilla de cada compartimento una cabeza pelirroja, LA CABEZA PELIRROJA RESPONSABLE. Sentía que Christine y los gemelos Scamander seguían mis pasos, y podía sentir los nervios que emanaban de sus cuerpos. Lo cierto era, que ni yo mismo sabía qué diría o que haría una vez que encuentre a aquella pelirroja. La encontré apoyada en una puerta de uno de los últimos compartimentos riendo sonora y distraídamente con una prima suya, Molly Weasley. Estaba seguro que con sólo mirar mi presencia, le borraría esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. ¿Por qué me había comido todo el bombón? ¿Por qué no guardé la mitad, y así se lo hacía engullir a la fuerza para compartir la asquerosa transformación?

-Malfoy -pronunció mi apellido como si hubiera deseado hacerlo durante todo el verano. Definitivamente, la pelirroja Weasley había dado aquello que se le conocía como "estirón". Había desarrollado, de eso no cabía la mínima duda. Estaba más alta, un poco más delgada. Su cuerpo había mutado de niña a adolescente. Tenía curvas sigilosas, saben a lo que me refiero. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de expresivos, sus pecas conservaban el número exacto y su cabello permanecía rojo y hasta la altura de los hombros-. Veo que finalmente, te muestras como eres, un cerdo.

_El cuerpo adolescente de las pelirrojas es tímido. No se muestra totalmente maduro después de un verano, pero se puede percibir una diferencia._

-¿De qué hablas? -hice una pausa dramática y grité- ¡Me vas a volver loco! -sentí algunos pasos, y como era de esperarse, los Weasley habían salido de sus compartimentos para asegurarse que Rose Maliciosa Weasley estuviera a salvo.

-¡Tú abusaste de mí, Malfoy!

-¿No quieres meditar lo que acabas de decir y retractarte? Porque toda tu prole Weasley, se encuentra detrás de ti y tengo la ligera impresión que quieren asesinarme -respiré hondo y exhalé. Necesitaba relajarme, encontrar como sea mi yo interior, o terminaría cometiendo una locura hacia su pelirroja persona.

-¡Nada de retractos! ¡Tú abusaste de mi confianza, Malfoy! -gritó Weasley con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que su rostro adoptó una tonalidad escarlata chillona- ¡Un mes, una semana y cinco días tuve las pecas de color verde fosforescente! ¡Un mes, una semana y CINCO DIAS! -enfatizó, acercándose a mi rostro.

-Rose, ¿hablas, en serio? -intervino James Potter- Todo el verano te la pasaste diciendo que Malfoy había abusado de ti. Créeme, no es porque tenga la mente retorcida, pero todos nosotros pensamos que se trataba de un abuso físico con notaciones de ya sabes qué.

-¡No, no sé de qué hablas! -giró su rostro para observar a su primo mayor.

-De insinuaciones sexuales -pronunció Albus Potter en voz baja pero audible. El resto de los Weasley asintieron con la cabeza e intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Mis pecas estuvieron verdes por más de un mes!

-No puedo creer que nos hiciste perseguir al cerdo de la abuela Molly y nos obligaste a ayudarte por casi todo el verano a realizar una poción multijugos para tomar venganza por tus pecas. Pensé que era algo más serio, Rose, no una riña de niños -habló Molly-. Sabes que tampoco pienso bien las cosas, y que cuentas conmigo siempre, pero esta vez se te pasó la mano.

-¡Esto es serio! Tú no tienes idea, Molly, el año pasado la pasé terrible con Malfoy.

-Claro, como tú no hiciste nada. ¡Pobre inocente! -dije con sarcasmo, y me señalé a mi mismo como muestra de evidencia a sus malevolencias. El ambiente tenso, se relajó. La manada Weasley, ya no se encontraba en mi contra. Miraban a mi objeto de estudio con decepción y no era para menos, se había tomado algo que inició hace menos de dos años muy personal, muy en serio.

_**Conclusión final: **__Las pelirrojas desarrollan en un sólo verano, y las hormonas de la adolescencia las afectan críticamente en dos sentidos. El primer sentido, es obvio, su cuerpo cambia y éste es como un poema. Al principio, es confuso verlas, pues no se entiende qué exactamente ha cambiado. Sin embargo, luego de observarlas atentamente un momento, puedes describir y enumerar con cuidado cada diferencia. El segundo sentido, es su habitual comportamiento impulsivo. Éste se torna aún más vehemente, el cual impide medir las consecuencias de sus actos._

_La adolescencia es un torbellino que invade a diestra y siniestra a las pelirrojas._

**¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Qué opinan? Rose, se pasó al transformar al rubio en un cerdo albino. Definitivamente, se lo tomó personal lo ocurrido hace ya tanto. Por otro lado, les comento que la nota que se viene, a muchas les gustará. Estoy segura, pero es una sorpresa así que, no diré una palabra más. Ahora sí, a responder los bellos reviews. Inmensas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes y espero verlas nuevamente.**

**Little Mess:** Si, claro que sé que las castañas tienen pecas, jajajaja. Mi mejor amiga, es castaña y tienes muchas pecas, o no Cris? Pero, es más fácil encontrar a una pelirroja con pecas a una castaña con pecas. Yo también mataría a Scorpius si tuviera pecas y me hace aquello, lo perseguiría por todo Hogwarts con un martillo.

**Samfj:** ¡qué acertada eres! Sin embargo, la guerra no durará tanto tanto, se irá apaciguando porque cada edad tiene sus problemas, si es que sabes a qué me refiero :)

**Kate black evans:** fue difícil, tuve qué pensar mucho en el color y supuse que verdes, sería perfecto para la ocasión.

**Sorcieres de la Neige: **gracias por la observación, siempre es bueno que te digan eso porque a veces uno piensa que lo está haciendo bien y no es así. Espero no haber cometido tanto ese error en esta nota. GRACIAS. Ahora, respecto a lo último, conforme vayan creciendo Scorpius se dará cuenta de muuuchas cosas.

**RoseGreengrass:** ¡Bienvenida! Creo que antes no habías comentado. Bueno, lo que hizo Scorpius, no es para menos. ¿Recuerdas lo que Rose le hizo con la mandrágora? Aunque bueno, somos chicas y si eso me hubiera hecho a mí, créeme que lo mataría. Y paciencia, ya crecerán, poco a poco :)

**Altea Kaur:** si, Scorpius es raro, verdad? Si me habías dejado antes un review pero igual es agradable ver otros más :)

**Cris:** Amiga del alma pecosa, espero que dejes tu preciada novela coreana y me comentes primero o me enojaré. ¡Deja las novelitas ahora! Me estás ignorando totalmente :(

**Maddie:** la verdad, jamás había leído antes un James/Lily, pero confiaré en que la relación es similar :). ¡Otra pecosa! Las pecas son bellas, a mi me encantaría tener, pero no está en mi genética, es decir si pero no me las gané.

**Julietaa:** se lo tenía merecido, eso es indiscutible. Pero, ¿quién no mataría a Scorpius? Jajajaj creo que todas! Y sí, tienes razón ya están surgiendo los cambios.

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim:** ¡qué linda! Bueno, a ver, tenías toda la razón del mundo, Rose se volvió a vengar jajaja. Parece que esto no tiene cuándo acabar, no?

**Flor440:** ¡Bienvenida! Creo que no te he visto antes. Pues, tenías razón, en ese mes (que fue un poquito más en realidad), meditó cuidadosamente su venganza y ya ves cual fue el resultado. Gracias por ser tan paciente.

**Pequinessa:** Scorpius es tierno, muy tierno. ¡Gracias por los saludos! ¡Eres un dulce por lo que dices! Por otro lado, a mí también me encantaría tener pecas, pero el mundo es injusto.

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** traté de hacerlo convincente, menos mal que sonó alguito real. La enfermera, no pudo hacer nada, el tiempo tuvo que pasar para que el hechizo se desvaneciera, jajajaj.

**RebecaMalfoy:** tenías razón, aún falta para que termine la guerra. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Favi14:** ¡qué bueno que te haya agradado la nota!

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos el domingo y recuerden:<strong>

**¡Si dejan un bello review harán a una autora feliz!**


	9. Las pelirrojas y los padres

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo estoy tocando el cielo con las manos de la alegría. ¡Ya son más de 100 reviews y no saben lo feliz que estoy! Ayer como lo prometí traté de actualizar, pero fanfiction, nuevamente, no dejaba que entre a mi usuario. Bueno, en fin, heme aquí.**

**Quería aclararles un pequeño detalle que olvidé decirles la nota pasada. Scorpius y Rose se encuentran en su tercer año, desde "Las pelirrojas y la adolescencia". Los años se intercalarán entre cuatro y tres notas. Como en su primer año, Scorpius hizo cuatro notas, en su segundo año hizo tres, en tercer año hará cuatro y así sucesivamente. Sólo digo esto para no confundirlas, no me saltaré ni un solo año, porque considero que todos los años, con acontecimientos incluidos son importantes para esta historia. Antes de que lo olvide, me demoraré un poquito en subir el próximo capítulo, denme plazo hasta el viernes 9 de marzo como máximo. Tal vez me aparezco antes, si? Ahora sí, a leer :). Abajo respondo los bellos reviews. ¡Las quiero!**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y los padres<strong>

_El temperamento vandálico de las pelirrojas es heredado, si tienen como progenitores, a dos personas injustificablemente orgullosas._

-Empecemos por ver el expediente de ambos -la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su preciada silla de directora, y con una mirada rígida que fue exclusivamente para la pelirroja y para mí, se dirigió a una especie de cajonería gigante y apuntó con su varita. Un grueso libro rojo levitó hasta sus manos que se encontraban extendidas.

-¿No sería mejor empezar por el expediente de cada uno? -la vieja directora observó al señor Weasley por encima de sus gafas cuadradas- Sólo es una sugerencia -se alzó de hombros.

-Ronald, este libro -señaló mientras lo depositaba pesadamente encima de su escritorio- es sólo el expediente de tu hija.

-¿Qué? -exclamó fuertemente. La señora Weasley observó a su esposo con ojos desaprobatorios.

-Para mí también es una sorpresa. Estamos en el cuarto mes de su tercer año y el expediente de la señorita Weasley- se acomodó sus gafas cuadradas-, ya es algo -hizo un pausa y abrió el libro- amplio. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos como muestra de rebeldía, sin embargo, miró al suelo avergonzada. Su madre le buscaba la mirada, pero mi objeto de estudio se rehusaba a devolvérsela.

-Aún no comprendo la situación -la señora Weasley dejó de ver a su hija, se acomodó en el asiento y colocó una de sus manos en la pierna de la pelirroja en un gesto reanimador- ¿Rose y Scorpius han tenido diferencias desde su primer año en Hogwarts? -preguntó sorprendida. ¿Acaso no se encontraba enterada de nuestra situación?

-Por eso mismo pedí una citación urgente con ustedes. Este tipo de comportamiento, por ambas partes -enfatizó observándonos a Rose Weasley y a mí-, tiene que detenerse inmediatamente.

-¿Acaso te quedarás mudo, Malfoy? -explotó el señor pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a mi padre.

-Estoy esperando el expediente de mi hijo para empezar a hablar. Por el momento, no tengo nada que decir -estableció calmado. Mi madre, por increíble que parezca, se encontraba tranquila y por sobretodo, callada. Sus piernas permanecían elegantemente cruzadas y ambas manos descansaban encima de su rodilla.

-Lo que leeré a continuación, son las agravaciones contra el señor Malfoy por parte de la señorita Weasley: goma de mascar distorsionadora de voz -pasó la hoja y continuó-, libro mordedor…

-¡Rose Weasley! -interrumpió la madre de mi compañera, evidentemente estaba molesta molesta- No puedo creerlo, estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

-Aún voy por el inicio, Hermione -dijo la directora.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy consternada! -la pelirroja seguía cruzada de brazos mientras pronunciaba algo inentendible en voz baja -Rose, sabes que esos libros no son tan inofensivos -su madre la miró interrogante mientras la pelirroja seguía musitando en una voz casi inaudible-. ¿Qué dices?

-Papá me lo dio -se defendió la adolescente.

-¡Ronald! -la voz de la señora Weasley era un poco escandalosa, un poco irritante.

Hermione Weasley tenía el cabello castaño y enmarañado, algo diferente a la enrulada pelirroja. Tenía la tez blanca, pero parecía ligeramente bronceada por los rayos del sol. Por el contrario, mi objeto de estudio poseía una piel de alabastro con pecas. Respecto a la forma de ser, coincidían bastante. Recuerdo haber escuchado a Rose Weasley gritar chillonamente, requintar u ordenar a algunos de sus primos, y defender las injusticias con una voz, muy, pero muy alta (igual a la de su madre). Por otro lado, su padre era pelirrojo como ella, sin embargo, el cabello de mi compañera era de un rojo llamativo y el de su padre tenía tonalidades más anaranjadas y claras. Era obvio que había heredado las pecas de su progenitor, pues él las tenía regadas por toda la piel expuesta que había a la vista. De igual manera, los ojos de Ronald Weasley eran de un color azul lapislázuli, idénticamente iguales a los de mi objeto de estudio. Eran bastante llamativos, pero Rose tenía pestañas largas igual a las de la señora Weasley, y de un color cobrizo, las cuales se asemejaban en tonalidad a las del señor Weasley. Aquella mixtura producía un efecto especial en la mirada de la pelirroja.

Ella era la combinación de ambos. Un cóctel de los mejores genes de sus padres.

_El gen del cabello castaño es dominante y el gen del cabello pelirrojo recesivo. Al parecer, en la familia Weasley los genes son extremadamente dominantes, no importa lo que digan los estudios de la genética._

-¡Hermione, yo no tenía idea! -exclamó su esposo.

-Papá, te dije que le quería hacer una pequeña broma a un compañero, y tú me sugeriste… -el pelirrojo le hacía señas para que guardara silencio, pero parecía que la pelirroja se rehusaba, o no quería entenderlas.

-¿Una pequeña broma? -hablé por primera vez en la citación- Casi me arrancas la nariz, Weasley.

-¡No seas exagerado, Malfoy! -la pelirroja se levantó estrepitosamente de su silla.

-Señorita Weasley, por favor, tome asiento -exigió la directora, ella acató la orden de inmediato-. Bien, continuaré leyendo su expediente: uso de tinte de cabello muggle "azul eléctrico"… -la cara de Hermione Weasley era una poema.

-No te entiendo, Rose. ¿Por qué no nos mencionaste nada de lo que ocurría? -interrumpió la castaña, notablemente estresada.

-No es nada importante, mamá.

-¿Nada importante? Le teñiste el cabello a tu compañero.

-No es nada grave, mamá -replicó la pelirroja con sorna-. Teddy tiene el cabello de ese color, y no se queja al respecto -Ron Weasley sonrió y trató de contener la risa. Mi padre, simplemente, no le prestaba atención al señor Weasley. Mantuvo su curiosidad en la lectura de la directora. Se mostraba muy calmo respecto a todo lo que escuchaba. Probablemente, me hablaría a solas con mamá y ambos me dirían que no respondiera a aquellas bromas, que probablemente, si las ignorara y tomara una actitud mucho más madura que la de mi atacante, ella se agotaría y no me las haría más.

-…uso constante del encantamiento zancadilla -continuó la profesora McGonagall haciendo de lado por completo las interrupciones de la familia Weasley, y pasando la hoja cada vez que leía el título que contenía la misma-, uso inapropiado de maleficios dispersos, arrojo de tierra dentro de las ropas de su compañero, ataque con una mandrágora, utilización de la poción multijugos inapropiadamente, y lo que los trajo aquí, por su puesto -cerró el libro y nos fulminó con la mirada-, ¡arrojó al lago al señor Malfoy!

-Tuve mis motivos, créame -habló la pelirroja. McGonagall la observó seria- Además, él también me jaló hacia el agua, acabé empapada -la directora se levantó de su silla nuevamente, apuntó con la varita a la cajonería gigante y extrajo un libro verde un tanto menos grueso que el de la pelirroja-. Ahora es su turno señor Malfoy -se acomodó nuevamente las gafas cuadradas-. Como dije en un inicio, leeré las agravaciones que hizo usted en contra de la señorita Weasley: utilización de la poción infladora y el maleficio comebabosas…

-Permítame hacer una aclaración, profesora -la interrumpí educadamente-. La poción infladora es responsabilidad mía, pero aquella broma no era para Weasley, ella tomó la poción por accidente. Respecto al maleficio comebabosas, yo no fui el que lo lanzó. Fue ella, sólo que rebotó -mi padre sonrió disimuladamente al oír mi explicación, el señor Weasley detectó aquello.

-¿Por qué maldita sea sonríes, Malfoy?

-Es un gesto facial bastante natural en el ser humano…-mi padre tenía toda la intención de explicarle al pelirrojo cual niño pequeño y con bastante sarcasmo, por qué sonreía la gente, pero mi madre le hizo una seña corporal para que se detuviera.

-¿Puedo proseguir? -habló la directora, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Adelante -dijo mi padre.

-…robo de horario de clases...

-Eso no me sorprende.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con ello, comadreja? -se molestó mi padre- Scorpius sólo respondía a los ataques que recibía. Mi hijo no es ningún ladrón, ni se encuentra metido en tantos líos vandálicos. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hija, Weasley.

-Cierra la boca, hurón.

-¡Ronald!

-De verdad, es una molestia venir hasta aquí, y no poder resolver este problema como adultos -intervino mi madre-. Dejen que Minerva finalice para que cada uno de nosotros disponga de sus responsabilidades- McGonagall le agradeció con la mirada.

-…uso de las "galletas de canario", utilización excesiva del encantamiento zancadilla, extravío de deberes de la señorita Weasley por una semana, uso de maleficios de forma inapropiada y empleo del hechizo "invisibilis maculis in faciem", el cual modificó -sonrió complacida al haber concluido con su lectura y agregó rápidamente-. ¡Me olvidaba! y por supuesto, lo que los trae aquí: la pelea vergonzosa que armaron en el lago -ambos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Evidentemente, no se toleran -dijo mi padre.

-Descubriste América, Malfoy -acotó el señor Weasley con ironía.

-Como no se toleran tendrán que aprender a hacerlo -dijo la castaña.

-Exacto -contribuyó el pelirrojo-. Lo mejor será que se mantengan alejados- sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso por la sugerencia- No menos de cincuenta metros a distancia del otro.

-Ronald, aquella opción no es objetiva -no hace falta que diga quién dijo aquella frase, ¿verdad?

-Es irreal -intervino mi madre-. Son compañeros, y están obligados a verse diariamente. De seguro coinciden en ciertas asignaturas, por no decir en casi todas -La profesora McGonagall observaba cómo cada padre hablaba y asentía con la cabeza.

-Rose, esto tiene que acabar -la señora Weasley se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a su hija-. Mírame -la pelirroja alzó la mirada azul-. Prométeme que las bromas acabarán hoy.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer, mamá.

-Es absurdo, Rose. ¡Tienes que detenerte! -la pelirroja miro hacia un lado.

-Se me ha ocurrido una excelente opción -mi madre se levantó de su asiento e imitó a la castaña-. Rose, te invito a pasar el próximo verano en nuestra casa.

-¡Qué! -exclamó el señor Weasley- Mi hija de ninguna manera irá a la mansión de los Malfoy, antes muerto.

-A mí me parece una buena alternativa, Ron.

-¡Mamá, por favor! Es absurdo -la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento- ¡Yo me rehúso!

-Rose tiene razón, Hermione. La sólo idea es descabellada -el pelirrojo le colocó una mano en el hombro a su hija, la apoyaba.

-Yo coincido contigo, Weasley -el aludido asintió con la cabeza-. La idea es descabellada. Por el contrario, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi esposa, no veo otra manera -mi padre observó a Ronald Weasley a los ojos, y sonrió ampliamente. Se notaba que le complacía verlo incómodo.-Sería un honor tenerte con nosotros en el verano. ¿Qué opinas, Scorpius?

-Me da lo mismo, la casa es grande -en realidad, no me daba lo mismo. Estaba absorto de alegría. La tendría en la mansión tres meses enteros, y mi estudio acerca de las pelirrojas sería completo. La podría observar de cerca, y no perderme de ningún detalle oculto.

-Seamos racionales, ¿está bien? -sugirió la pelirroja colocando un mechón enrulado detrás de su oreja- Yo prometo detenerme, bueno tratar de detenerme respecto a las bromas, ¿sí? -sonrió angelicalmente y con la esperanza de una respuesta que acordaba con su proposición.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Hermione Weasley-, pero si ocurre una sola broma más, tu verano lo pasarás con los Malfoy.

_**Conclusión final:**__ los padres de las pelirrojas tienen cualidades muy complejas. En el caso de mi objeto de estudio, ambos progenitores poseen temperamentos extremadamente orgullosos. Es por ello que Rose Weasley posee un carácter tan complicado: competitivo, altanero, exagerado, impulsivo, molesto. Sin embargo, los genes son genes y si no existieran, es decir, si no se heredaran, la pelirroja no poseería aquellos ojos azules expresivos, o su cabello rojo escarlata. Tampoco tendría innumerables pecas, las cuales producían una piel blanca nada uniforme, pero curiosa y atractiva a los ojos de terceros._

_Las pelirrojas son la mixtura perfecta de sus progenitores._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Extrañaba un poco a la anterior generación y como a Astoria casi ni la mencionan en los libros, la describí tal cual la imagino en la cabeza. Por otro lado, Rose ya está advertida, o se tranquiliza o pasa el verano en la mansión Malfoy. Les aclaro que Hermione piensa que Rose se detendrá respecto a las bromas ya que, por todos los hechos del pasado es difícil para ella depositar la confianza en Draco todo un verano. Aunque, uno nunca sabe. A Hermione le importa mucho las notas y los expedientes de conducta. ¿Ustedes que creen? <strong>

**Bueno, ahora a responder los lindos reviews.**

**Cris: **¡Fuiste la primera! Jajaja y siempre viendo novelas asiáticas (suspiro de resignación). Bueno, ¿te diste cuenta que no hay maldades? Tal vez sí las hay en el siguiente capítulo (risa malévola).

**Samfj:** ¡nada de beso! para aquello falta, no diré cuánto pero faltan algunas notas. Yo sé que es algo lenta la historia, respecto al "amor" de ambos pero quiero hacerla real. Ya sabes, si le echas sal de golpe a una comida puedes correr el riesgo de que te salga pésimo, en cambio si vas echando de a pocos, saldrá bien :). De igual manera, poco a poco verás cómo los sentimientos van cambiando, sólo te pido un poquitito de paciencia.

**Maddie:** exacto, todo vale en la guerra y el amor. Creo que Rose se toma muy a pecho esa frase.

**Hitsuyackie:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero verte pronto :)

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** ¿qué tal? Bueno, la verdad yo también le hubiera hecho lo mismo o tal vez algo peor, jajaja. Pero creo que si me hubiera puesto histérica, jajajaja.

**Sorcieres de la Neige:** espero que hayas disfrutado esta historia. Y bueno sí, Rose es muy exagerada, es una de sus cualidades.

**RoseGreengrass:** Hola querida, si me acuerdo de ti, sólo que con el nuevo usuario ni te reconocí! Bueno, como dije al inicio, no me he salto años. Aquí todo será lineal. Así que, están en su tercer año :)

**Unviciomas:** ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras, espero verte pronto. :)

**Julietaa:** ¡oh, no tienes por qué preocuparte! Si algo me pasara, tengo a Cris, que de alguna manera entraría a mi cuenta y les avisaría. Si demoro es porque estoy un poquito atareada, de igual manera espero que no se repita. Y descuida, yo también me preocupo así. Estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a lo del rubio, en parte se lo merecía. Otro beso para ti :)

**FeRdYyY:** No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Todos tenemos problemas, no pasa nada si no pudiste dejar review. Por otro lado, Rose es inmadura, exagerada, vengativa, etc, etc. Pero Scorpius, también es todo un personaje, ya lo conocerás más con las próximas notas.

**TAMYmos:** lo siento mucho con lo ocurrido en tu país, vi las noticias y fue terrible. Me alegra que te pude sacar un sonrisa, por lo menos ayudé un poquitito. Y tienes razón, ambos piensan constantemente en el otro, ya veremos qué ocurre.

**My Unique World:** ¡Bienvenida! Bueno, la guerra de bromas se apaciguará tarde o temprano porque van creciendo PERO, por eso mismo los acontecimientos serán acorde a su edad. Espero verte pronto.

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim:** ¡qué bueno que te haya alegrado, me encanta oír eso! Rose es impulsiva y tantas cosas más (suspiro).

Minerva: ¡descuida :)! Bueno, Rose es muy impulsiva, que más te puedo decir. Pero ya está advertida.

**Nalnya:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras. Bueno, como aclaré en un inicio, van recién por su tercer año. Así que queda historia para rato. Y tienes razón, Scorpius empieza narrando todo muy objetivamente pero ya sabes, mientras uno crece lar hormonas se encargan de que todo se torne un poco más subjetivo, hasta para la persona más analítica. Espero verte pronto :)

**Shar0n EsPPirifLautik Cullen:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por lo que dices. Bueno, estoy tratando de hacer esta historia, mejor dicho las descripciones de Scorpius objetivas. Sin embargo, mientras uno crece y pasa por la adolescencia, es más fácil ver las cosas de manera subjetiva. Espero verte pronto!


	10. Las pelirrojas y Hogsmeade

**¡Hola, hooolaaa! ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? Yo he estado un poco atareada, por eso, pedí un poco de tiempo. Espero aún tener lectores. ¡En fin! Como prometí, aquí les traigo una nota más del pequeño, no tan pequeño, ahora adolescente Scorpius. Recuerden que aún está en su tercer año, falta una nota más luego de ésta, y pasarán a cuarto. Espero que disfruten la nota, hablamos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y Hogsmeade <strong>

_Lo primero que hace una pelirroja al llegar a Hogsmeade, es lo habitual en cualquier alumno: dirigirse a Honeydukes. _

Cuando Rose Weasley no vestía el uniforme y la túnica habitual del día a día, acostumbraba a usar gorros. Todo tipo de ellos: boinas, tuques, gorras planas, gorras gatsby, entre otros. ¿Cómo sé de ellos se preguntarán? Muy sencillo, los fines de semana no era obligatorio usar el uniforme del colegio, sólo algunos fanáticos antisociales lo vestían, el resto de estudiantes utilizaban ropa normal. Los fines de semana, y cuando se organizaban las tan esperadas visitas a Hogsmeade, la pelirroja de mis estudios utilizaba aquella prenda, la cual adornaba su roja y llamativa cabellera. Yo tenía conocimiento pleno de los gorros, porque cuando era niño, mi madre adoraba añadirlos como un extra a mi vestimenta habitual. Recuerdo que los odiaba, porque para cada atuendo había un gorro que le iba acorde. Parecía que mi madre había quedado frustrada al no tener ninguna hija mujer, entonces me tomaba a mí, y procuraba que lo que vistiera combinara a la perfección, y sea cuidadosamente elaborado y seleccionado.

Rose Weasley era algo excéntrica al momento de vestirse. Parecía que no le ponía tanta importancia a la ropa que elegía llevar puesta. Los colores que prefería para cualquier ocasión eran muy opuestos pero lograban un lindo contraste con su cabello y piel. Este momento era perfecto para dar un ejemplo, era día de visita en Hogsmeade y el frio te congelaba los dedos de los pies a pesar de encontrarte con ropa confortante y abrigadora. La nieve y ventisca proporcionaban al pequeño pueblo el detalle específico para hacer notar a sus visitantes que se encontraba en pleno invierno. Mi objeto de estudio se encontraba dentro de Honeydukes, probablemente se encontraría con algunos de los miembros de su familia que habían ingresado antes que ella. La pelirroja estaba vestida como lo hacía habitualmente, con un gorro tipo boina color marrón chocolate y unos guantes que le hacían juego. Su abrigo poseía una tonalidad de marrón más clara y se entreabría para mostrar una prenda de inverno rosa fuerte y unos jeans de tonalidades oscuras, los cuales eran acompañados por unas botas que lucían abrigadoras a simple vista. Yo estaba fuera de la tienda que se encontraba atiborrada de alumnos desesperados por conseguir algo dulce que los haga entrar en calor. Los gemelos Scamander y Christine, se habían aventurado en competir con el mismo fin de calentar sus cuerpos, y aún no salían de la tienda.

_Las pelirrojas tienen un gusto leal hacia las golosinas. Es normal encontrarlas comiendo un chocolate, un caramelo, un chupete, entre otros dulces._

La pelirroja había salido de la Honeydukes airosa, con una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores entre las manos y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Su primo Louis Weasley, el cual era pelirrojo como ella, la seguía mientras le reclamaba algo que no pude llegar a escuchar, debido a la prudente distancia en la cual me encontraba. Rose Weasley giró para enfrentar a su primo y él empezó a gesticular su molestia con las manos, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y el Weasley mayor, ayudado por sus manos, hizo que la caja de grajeas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott se cayera en la nieve produciendo que su contenido se vacíe de la misma. El pelirrojo se alejó con paso seguro de su prima, y ella quedó atónita observando las golosinas encima de la nieve mientras pronunciaba el nombre del chico fuertemente mostrando su sorpresa y enojo a la vez. Me acerqué a Honeydukes lo más rápido que pude, es decir, no quería verme desesperado ni mucho menos. Al momento de ingresar a la tienda un fuerte calor me golpeó el rostro. Era una mezcla de calor humano con calefacción mágica, el cual encontraba irritante, y prefería morirme de frío a soportar aquel ardor inconfortable un instante más. Rápidamente, tomé una caja de grageas de todos los sabores de un estante, me hice espacio entre todo el gentío y dejé el dinero encima del mostrador. No me importaba si los dueños se daban cuenta del dinero o pensaran que lo había robado, pero la oportunidad que me daba el destino era única y tenía que aprovecharla. Salí de la tienda con dificultad, y después de haber transcurrido algunos minutos salí del local vivo y con la caja de grajeas. Ahí estaba ella, a unos pasos de Honeydukes, y aún miraba al suelo entre apenada y molesta. Hice levitar la caja y las grajeas que se encontraban en la nieve y las eché al basurero más cercano. Con aquella acción había logrado captar la atención de ella.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -preguntó sorprendida.

-El calentamiento global también es consternación del mundo mágico -dije como respuesta. La pelirroja alzó una de sus cobrizas cejas y yo medité si mi respuesta había sido muy de niño nerd. Sus ojos azules visualizaron la caja de grageas que tenía entre manos.

-Ya veo -agregó aquello como comentario mientras no dejaba de ver los dulces.

-Se terminó la golosina que quería y compré esta caja de grajeas -extendí mi mano mostrándosela-. Supongo que tú las querrás más que yo.

-¿Qué golosina querías? -preguntó con evidente desconfianza- ¿Píldoras ácidas? -pronunció conteniendo la risa.

-¿A qué te refieres, Weasley? -ella sonrió ampliamente como respuesta a mi pregunta- ¿Estás queriendo decir que mi temperamento es ácido?

-Tú lo dijiste, yo no -se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que Rose Weasley había adoptado una actitud un poco más madura después de la conversación que tuvimos en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. A veces, parecía contenerse o meditarlo mucho antes de decir algo.

-De igual manera, esa no era la golosina que quería.

-¿Ranas de chocolate? -mi mano aún permanecía extendida y ella se rehusaba a recibir las grajeas que le estaba ofreciendo.

-No, tampoco era eso.

-¿Pastelillos de calabaza?

-No.

-¿Babosas de gelatina? -yo enarqué una ceja-. No me mires así, tampoco pensé que te podrían gustar. ¿Varitas de regaliz? -suspiré aún con la mano extendida. Parecía que colmarme la paciencia era lo único que estaba en sus manos y no podría causarnos problemas con consecuencias como "Verano en la mansión Malfoy".

-Tampoco, Weasley, tampoco -repetí cansinamente. El frío se estaba colando por mi ropa y ella seguía insegura.

-¿Caramelos de café con leche? -dijo asqueada-. Son realmente feos.

-¿Quieres o no quieres las condenadas grageas? -pregunté desesperado. Ella acercó su mano a la mía y tomo la caja aún dubitativa.

-Pero tú probarás una primero -estableció su condición mientras se sacaba ambos guantes. Abrió la caja y me ofreció los dulces. Tomé uno rojo como el color de su cabello, lo llevé a mi boca y saboreé -. ¿Y bien? -preguntó curiosa.

-Canela.

-¿Canela? Parecía ser de fresa -habló sorprendida. Ella tomó una y mientras la saboreaba alegre, dijo: Naranja.

-¿Te gusta la naranja? -abriría mi libro negro en ese mismo instante y anotaría cuidadosamente mientras ella me sorprendería con cada gusto de gragea. Sin embargo, me abstuve. Abandoné aquel sueño añorado que de hecho brindaría gran validez a mi estudio. La razón era sencilla, ella lo notaría extraño, me discutiría y luego se alejaría de mí. Tendría que hacer un uso excesivo de memoria. Quería que ella pruebe cada sabor y me dijera si le gustaba o no, si le hacía recordar algo o si lo relacionaba con alguna cosa en particular.

-Me gusta mucho -atinó a decir. Tomó otra gragea, esta vez de color verde-. Espinaca -distorsionó el rostro mostrando su desagrado.

-¿No te gustó, verdad? -sonreí- ¿Qué te hizo sentir? -al momento de haber articulado en voz alta aquella pregunta, quería sólo estamparme contra una de las paredes del castillo de Hogwarts, una y otra vez, como un elfo doméstico. O tal vez, añorar tontamente que ella no la haya escuchado.

-¿Qué me hizo sentir? Pues… -hizo una pausa y me observó-. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Estoy esperando que salgan mis amigos de Honeydukes. Por el momento, no tengo nada más que hacer.

-Mira, estoy tratando, mejor dicho haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no decir algo que desencadene a acciones peores. Además, tu gesto de paz impide que te trate como es usual -eso era cierto, Rose Weasley no me trataba bien. Desde aquella reunión con nuestros padres y McGonagall, ella había adoptado por aplicarme la bien conocida "ley del hielo", o dirigirse a mi persona cuando era irrefutable, de forma un poco violenta, como si mi sola presencia la molestara. De igual manera, no llegaba a más que eso, no nos metíamos en problemas.

-El darte las grageas, no fue un gesto de paz -ella contuvo las ganas de contestarme, tanto que formó una línea delgada con sus labios-. No es que quiera ser tu amigo o algo por el estilo -dije, y era verdad. Ella era mi objeto de estudio y cuanto menos relación tengamos, más precisa sería la comprobación de mi hipótesis.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero ser tu amiga! -exclamó en voz alta, tan alta que me asombró. No estábamos teniendo una amena conversación, ni mucho menos. Pero su respuesta era tan abrupta, como era todo de ella. Su respuesta era sorpresiva e impredecible-. Y no quiero tus condenadas grageas, como tú bien dijiste, Malfoy -prácticamente, me obligó a tomar la caja por la fuerza, arrugó la nariz como usualmente hacía. Sus pecas relucieron como era de costumbre mientras contraía su nariz y se le formaban algunas arrugas. Su cabello como casi siempre, lo traía suelto y con aquella boina marrón chocolate que la hacía lucir inocente y contrastaba el rojo de su melena. Se colocó los guantes refunfuñando y se alejó de mí lado dejando huellas de calzado en la nieve.

_**Conclusión final: **__Hogsmeade es un buen lugar para tratar de acercarse a una pelirroja si es que la relación que llevas con ella no es la mejor. Se muestran un poco más confiables y hasta suelen sonreír. Los lugares habituales que visitan son las tres escobas, la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko y por supuesto, Honeydukes. En la tienda de dulces es donde compran su dulce preferido, el cual varía de acuerdo a la ocasión. Lo extraño en ellas, es que compran grageas de todos los sabores, es decir, se arriesgan a que les toque algún sabor desagradable para su paladar. De igual manera, con aquella caja entre manos, y en un lugar como Hogsmeade, es el momento ideal para encontrar a una pelirroja con la guardia baja. Aquella oportunidad es propicia si se necesita iniciar cualquier tipo de acercamiento._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bieeen? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Le creen a Scorpius? Creo que no le está yendo muy bien respecto a mantener al margen a su objeto de estudio. Porque de hecho, algunas de sus anotaciones ya no son tan objetivas como antes, ¿Será la adolescencia? ¿Qué será? <strong>

**Bueno, hermosos lectores, les tengo que decir algo y espero no me odien :( Hoy no podré responderles a cada uno como lo hago siempre porque en estos momentos tengo que salir y no vuelvo hasta mucho más tarde y como les había prometido quería dejarles esta nota máximo hoy. Espero me puedan perdonar y aún así, con sus tan grandes corazones me dejen un bello review. Algo más, me apareceré cuando menos crean pues no creo que actualice la próxima semana, yo creo que lo haré antes :)**

**Gracias a toditos por sus bellos reviews, no saben cómo me alegran los días y cuánto los necesito para que llegue la inspiración, jaja. La más cordial bienvenida a Sakura Rose Marie, MeganWeasleyGranger, LucyJeanMalfoy, Roulimystic, aTeNeA Halywell, Mili y Lady Maring. Si se me pasó algún usuario perdónenme pero estoy apuradita, sólo les quiero agradecer por los lindos comentarios y disculparme por no poderles responder.**

**¡Los quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hacen! **


	11. Las pelirrojas y la Adivinación

**¡Aquí estoy! Minutos antes de las 12 de la noche, el mismo domingo. Perdonen la demora, y trataré de actualizar el próximo domingo a pesar que esta semana inicio clases. De igual manera, no demoraré mucho más de una semana y media a menos que me encuentre muy muy atareada. Respecto a las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy, ya verán lo que sucederá. ¡No pierdan las esperanzas! Sólo diré eso. ¡En fin! Espero que les guste esta nota, a mi me gustó como quedó, no sé ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y las clases de Adivinación<strong>

_Las pelirrojas no tienen dotes para la adivinación y eso es fácil de advertir._

La torre de Adivinación poseía su siempre conocido olor: cenizas aromatizas de esencias agobiantes al olfato; la profesora Trelawney, al parecer, no se decidía por una fragancia en específico, entonces, teniendo eso en mente, encendía todos y cada uno de los inciensos que tenía al alcance, no importaba el olor que despedían o si al momento de encenderlos se complementaban o no. La temperatura del ambiente era alta, tan alta que la túnica incomodaba y provocaba sacártela. Además, el verano estaba por llegar, faltaba menos de un mes para que iniciaran las vacaciones y la vieja profesora con su cabello habitualmente alborotado y espeso, hablaba sin cesar y con una notación de euforia en su voz acerca del arte de la "lectura de manos". Decía que ésta, era complementaria a la de las cartas o a la lectura de las hojas de té. Aseguraba que las palmas de las manos te daba una "imagen vívida hacia un futuro incierto" y que lo único que debíamos hacer para concretar dicha tarea con éxito, era "expandir nuestras mentes".

-Para que haya un buen canal de energía, es necesario, queridos míos, que trabajen en parejas -se acomodó las enormes gafas circulares y gesticuló con las manos exageradamente-. Las mismas parejas que formé la clase pasada -la pelirroja alzó la mano poniendo una evidente cara de fastidio-. ¿Señorita Weasley, tiene algo que decir?

-Sí, profesora. ¿Puede acercarse un momento? -Trelawney se acercó con su típica aura de misterio a la mesa que Rose Weasley compartía con Albus Potter. Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, sabían que la vieja se distraía fácilmente, así que aprovecharon el momento para charlar un poco sobre cualquier novedad acontecida en el desayuno. Yo, por otro lado, hice un esfuerzo por oír lo que Rose Weasley le decía a la profesora, tenía que admitirlo, me invadía la curiosidad. Lo bueno era que compartía una mesa con Christine, y nos encontrábamos muy cerca a la pareja de primos, por lo cual se podía escuchar.

-Dime querida mía.

-Pues… -la pelirroja, al parecer, se detuvo a pensar por un momento lo que diría y giró la cabeza para observar a su primo- ¿Quería saber si podría trabajar con Albus? -Trelawney negó con la cabeza consecutivas veces- Déjeme explicarle, verá -tomó aire pues sus espaldas angostas se ensancharon un poco-, cuando trabajo con el señor Malfoy las malas vibras que ambos despedimos se extienden por todo el salón, yo puedo sentirlas y son extremadamente… -hizo una pausa- incómodas.

-¡Oh querida! -exclamó fuerte captando la atención de todos los alumnos- Desde el primer día que entraste a mi clase, supe que habías heredado todas las cualidades de tu madre -Rose se acomodó erguida en el respaldar de la silla-. ¡Lástima que ella tampoco poseía el preciado don de la Adivinación! Es así, a veces uno nace con él y otras veces no -le palmeó la cabeza roja y Weasley trató de escapar del contacto-. De igual manera, la suerte te sonríe porque tu pareja, el señor Malfoy, es el mejor de la clase.

-¿Oíste, Weasley? -la provoqué, porque sabía que eso la molestaría. Yo me ubicaba en la mesa que estaba detrás de la suya. Debido a lo mencionado por mí, hice que se volteara.

-Sí oí rubio tarado -pronunció en una voz inaudible, pero moviendo sus labios rosas a la perfección para que yo entendiera el mensaje.

-¡Bien, queridos míos! Llegó el momento de saber lo que les depara el destino -se movió de un lado a otro del salón a una velocidad tan rápida que hacía cuestionar su verdadera con sus respectivas parejas.

Todo el salón se volvió una mezcla de rojo y verde al momento en el cual todos los alumnos se levantaron de su asiento y discutieron con la mirada sobre a qué mesa se dirigirían para trabajar. Algunas serpientes cedían ante la mirada líder del león. Sin embargo otras, tercas e inmunes a los poderes visuales del Gryffindor, se rehusaban a mover un solo pie. Albus Potter se acercó a Christine sonriendo. Entre ellos no había problema alguno, desde el primer día habían congeniado. Además, cabe recalcar, que Potter portaba modales como lo hacía cada miembro de mi familia, lo cual era extraño porque él no tenía ojos grises ni pelo rubio. Divisé a la pelirroja, ella ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de levantarse de la silla o girar la mitad de su cuerpo para acotar un acuerdo. Sólo vislumbraba su espalda, sus rizos rojos que los llevaba sueltos y el claro mensaje que emanaba la compostura que había adoptado: no planeo moverme de la condenada silla. Exhalé por la boca y observé el techo del salón, me encontraba rendido ante aquel comportamiento aniñado y caprichoso que la pelirroja optó por emplear. Bajé el gran escalón y me senté a su lado. Lorcan me hizo una seña desde su mesa: su dedo índice trazó una línea horizontal en su cuello "te van a degollar", claramente estaba dicho.

-Voy a darles un poco de tiempo para que se concentren, expandan su mente -esto lo dijo enfatizando cada palabra- y déjense llevar por el arte de la lectura de las manos -la vieja mujer caminó agitando su larga falda gitana al son de sus pasos y encendió un par de inciensos más, uno con olor a vainilla y otro con olor a sándalo. Mi objeto de estudio observó los movimientos de la profesora como si estos fueran algo crucial a evaluar.

-¿Weasley, quieres trabajar? -dije para captar su atención, ya que declinaba a mirarme.

-La verdad, Malfoy -enfatizó mi apellido y me fulminó con aquellos ojos azul lapislázuli-, no, no quiero, y menos hacerlo contigo.

-Créeme, tampoco estoy muy feliz.

-Esa farsante me odia y tú eres tan o peor embustero como ella -se cruzó de brazos.

-No soy embustero, sólo soy más inteligente que tú -la pelirroja abrió la boca, quería decir algo, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta-. No quiero que malinterpretes lo que acabo de decir, porque puedo ver que estás a punto de explotar.

-¡Ególatra! -exclamó entornando los ojos.

-Sólo le tienes que decir a Trelawney lo que quiere oír.

-No me equivoqué, eres un embustero -habló con una voz más calmada y se quedó observando sus uñas como si fueran lo más llamativo e interesante que había en aquel salón. Tomé su mano, la misma que se estaba observando entretenidamente y la extendí con la ayuda de mis dedos.

_Las manos de las pelirrojas son suaves y tibias al tacto. Poseen dedos largos, pero en general conservan un pequeño-mediano tamaño._

Rose Weasley me miraba entre sorprendida y asustada. Yo sostenía su mano izquierda y cautelosamente acariciaba sus dedos, con fines científicos, por supuesto. De esta manera me cercioraba de la textura y temperatura. También me pude percatar que me gustaba tocar su mano, por extraño que aquello sonara. No sabía cómo explicarlo propiamente, pero se sentía bien aquel roce de piel con piel.

-Malfoy, deja de hacer eso… -pronunció en voz baja, pausada y balbuceante.

-Tengo que hacerlo -la quedé observando. Quería que me mirara, que fijara su mirada escandalosamente azul en mi persona. Ella observaba nuestras manos, pero al sentir que no dejaba de verla a ella, a su rostro, alzó la vista-. Trelawney dijo que teníamos que leernos las manos.

-Claro que lo sé -desvió sus ojos azules hacia la mesa de atrás, donde su primo estaba sentado con mi amiga de toda la vida. Ambos reían mientras Christine señalaba posiblemente alguna línea de su mano y decía lo primero que se le venía en mente. Pude escuchar un "tendrás cuatro hijos y dos perros". Sin embargo, tenía que dejar de escucharlos y concentrarme. Sabía que la Adivinación era incierta, pero para validar mi hipótesis era importante acaparar todo los campos; quería conocerla en cada aspecto. Hice que su mano izquierda repose en mi mano derecha y extendí la misma para observar bien la suya.

- Tienes mano cónica -establecí, ella retiró la mano al instante y la sujetó con la que tenía libre. Ambas manos presionaban su pecho como si le hubiera dado una pésima noticia.

-¿Qué demonios dices? -habló molesta, arrugando la nariz como siempre lo hacía.

-Como se nota que ni siquiera te has molestado en abrir el libro.

-No pienso llevar esta asignatura el siguiente año.

-Devuélveme tu mano.

-No- giró su rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, te explicaré lo que significa tener mano cónica, así no te espantas -abrí el libro que tenía frente a mí y leí-. "La mano cónica refleja a una persona sensible, intuitiva, caprichosa y voluble. Suelen dejarse llevar por los impulsos…" -hice una pausa por el asombro. ¡Menuda coincidencia! El libro describía a Rose Weasley.

-Son puras mentiras…

-Que increíblemente coinciden con tu personalidad -sonreí burlón-. Necesito tu mano, Weasley -ella colocó su delicada mano encima de la mía a regañadientes. Toqué su palma con mi dedo índice y acaricié la misma siguiendo la línea de la vida, de la cabeza, del corazón, de Saturno, de Apolo y finalmente, la de Mercurio. Noté que la palma de su mano empezó a brillar ligeramente como si tuviera escasa escarcha la misma. La palma sonrosada se encontraba sutilmente húmeda. Rose Weasley no quería verme a los ojos, yo la observaba mientras seguía trazando lentamente líneas inciertas con el dedo índice y ella mantenía la mirada fija a mi acción ¿Estaba nerviosa?

_**Conclusión final:**__ las pelirrojas no destacan en la clase de Adivinación. Posiblemente sea porque no tienen el don en los genes o porque se tratan de personas tercas, cerradas en cuanto al pensamiento y sin la capacidad de tomar las cosas un poco a la ligera. Mi objeto de estudio siempre se encuentra con la mirada perdida en aquella clase, aún no sé qué ocupará su pensamiento en aquel momento. Ni el libro de Adivinación logra cautivar su atención y es desconcertante debido a lo mucho que disfruta de la lectura. Respecto a las actividades en aquella clase, ella siempre se muestra obstinada desde un principio, sin embargo cede ante la presión del momento y trata de dar su mejor esfuerzo. Al parecer, siente incomodidad combinada con nerviosismo al momento de la lectura de manos, probablemente sea miedo a lo desconocido o la clásica ansiedad de la adolescencia por sentir tacto masculino._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahora si a responder los reviews pero antes! Agradecer de antemano por los mismos. Como siempre, infinitas gracias! No saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos, me hacen la mañana, tarde y noche. Respecto a la nota, ¿qué les puedo decir? Sé que es un poco diferente al resto de las anteriores, pero es absolutamente necesaria. Además, quiero demostrar que ambos están con la adolescencia a flor de piel, con todo incluido. Espero que les haya agradado. Un beso grande y espero saber de ustedes a través de sus opiniones.<strong>

**Cris pecosa:** ¡eres la primera! Imáginate cuando Rose se entere de que ha sido el objeto de estudio de alguien, creo que Scorpius estará en problemas, jaja.

**Samjf:** ¡Hola! ya veremos donde pasa el verano Rose (risa maligna) y tienes razón, la adolescencia deja estragos que impide a la gente ser objetiva respecto a la gente, valga la redundancia.

**Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN:** Holaaa! tienes toda la razón del mundo, Scorpius se están empezando a preocupar más de lo debido con lo que le suceda a Rose. ¡Qué bueno que los ames como adolescente!

**Panchypotter:** ¡Buenas! Scorpius es un adolescente peculiar y puede que lo que pienses sea cierto. Es posible que no se dé cuenta que aquella pelirroja ya se está adentrando en su corazoncito:)

**Julietaa:** Hello! Scorpius dejó de ser objetivo desde hace ya bastante. Algunas observaciones si son algo objetivas pero casi todo es subjetivo, según lo que ve. Pues es cierto, está en plena adolescencia, donde todo se torna muy confuso.

**Leslie24:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por tus palabras, pues si ya dejaron de discutir tanto tanto, igual siempre habrá una fricción entre ambos, es así. Son muy contrarios. Y tienes razón, sus observaciones nunca fueron 100% objetivas :)

**Minerva**: ¡Hola querida! Gracias por pasarte por aquí y tomarte el tiempo. Es bueno saber que te gustó el cap.

**Sakura Rose Marie:** Hoolaa! Bueno, Scorpius ya dejó de ser objetivo, la subjetividad se está colando por su mentecita adolescente.

**Pequinessa:** Scorpius está en una etapa de negación. Quiere centrarse en aquel estudio que inició desde su primer año, pero no se da cuenta que Rose está entrando poco a poco dentro de él. Espero que andes bien al igual que yo. Por cierto, dime May :)

**TAMYmos**: eres una ternurita, qué bueno que te alegre leer lo que escribo. Y por supuesto que las grageas se las hubiera hecho tragar con caja incluida, jaja pero usó el auto control.

**Kate black evans**: ¡Hola! Que bueno saber que te pareció gracioso el anterior campi.

**Sorcieres de la Neige:** pues bueno, cambié lo que dijiste! Jajaja te explico, a la hora de escribir sólo me enfoqué en Rose y Scorpius y descuidé aquel detalle, pero ya lo corregí, puse a Louis. :) espero que esta nota haya sido de tu agrado.

**Roulimystic:** poco a poco Rose se está metiendo en su mentecita, pobre ni se da cuenta lo que en realidad pasa, jajaja!

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim: **Scorpius es un adolescente, maduro sii! Pero adolescente al fin y al cabo. Y Claro! Ve las cosas como tal.

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** ¿Cómo estás? Jajaj que es eso de tsundere?


	12. Las pelirrojas y su aroma

**¿Hola? ¿Todavía hay alguien por ahí? ¡Perdónenme! ¡Perdónenme! Les juro que me siento totalmente avergonzada. Yo les prometí que no me demoraría más de una semana y media y me aparezco después de un mes, ¡soy de lo peor! De verdad discúlpenme, tuve muchos problemas familiares de los cuales prefiero ni hablar, ni pensar, que me imposibilitaron distribuir bien mí tiempo de estudio y relajación. En conclusión, no tuve ni un rato para relajarme, estuve de aquí para allá muy atareada y bueno, ahora tengo que trabajar los fines de semana, lo cual dificulta aún más mí tiempo libre. PERO igual seguiré con la historia porque para mí, esto es un compromiso con las personas que me leen y no puedo dejarlas en ascuas. Espero me perdonen, les prometo que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para actualizar aunque sea una vez cada dos semanas. Aprenderé a distribuir mi tiempo mejor, ya me acostumbraré, yo creo que lo voy a lograr. Si no es mucho pedir, por favor ténganme paciencia, yo seguiré la historia pero no podré actualizar siempre una vez por semana (como antes), se me hace muy difícil estudiando de lunes a viernes y trabajando sábados y algunos domingos. Sin embargo, encontraré el tiempo, confíen en mí. Los quiero mucho y espero que disfruten esta nota. Scorpius y Rose ya están en cuarto año, bueno, en las vacaciones de cuarto año :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y su aroma<strong>

_Las pelirrojas poseen un aroma peculiar, un aroma que enloquece y que es profundo, tan profundo como un abismo y tan sutil como el olor de un jazmín por la madrugada._

Su aroma inundaba cada rincón de la mansión. Lugar por el cual aquella pelirroja recorría, lugar que quedaba bautizado con su perfume corporal. Weasley visitaba la biblioteca, la cocina y una pequeña sala que mi familia y yo casi nunca acostumbrábamos a usar debido a que era uno de los lugares más alejados de la casa. En tres ocasiones, pude distinguir su olor en mi habitación, lo cual se me hizo extraño. No existía motivo alguno por el cual Rose Weasley entrara a mis aposentos. Pensándolo bien, sí que había, pero dudaba mucho que ella querría exponer su pellejo a pasar el verano completo en mi casa debido a una impulsiva broma. La pelirroja no hizo mucho desde su llegada a la mansión. Sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado y agradecer cuando era debido. Permanecía callada y con la mirada perdida como si le faltara procesar el hecho de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que los Malfoy. Mi madre prefirió imitarla, le brindaba sonrisas más amplias, supongo que esperaba que Weasley se sintiera cómoda. Mi padre, por otro lado, trataba de guardar distancia y además de ser un hombre de pocas palabras, desde el momento en el cual la pelirroja cruzó el umbral de la puerta de entrada, se volvió un auténtico mudo. Rose Weasley pasaba horas encerrada en la habitación que le habían asignado, después de todo, nuestros padres habían acordado que se quedaría por tres semanas. Yo me escabullía de vez en cuando para percibir aquel olor. Su aroma era un real vicio: dulce pero no empalagoso, cítrico pero sin llegar a la acidez, fuerte pero suave a la vez. Era un aroma placentero, un aroma que te hacía sonreír sin siquiera darte cuenta que tenías aquella gesticulación estúpida en el rostro mientras mirabas a la nada. El olor que despedía su cuerpo era único, puede ser probable que fuera acompañado con una colonia o un perfume tal vez, pero era la fragancia de su piel lo que lo hacía especial.

Habían pasado nueve días, en los cuales la pelirroja se había dedicado a devorar libros de la biblioteca, a comer pastel de limón, a recostarse en el amplio sillón de aquella salita alejada y a encerrarse como una orgullosa ermitaña en su habitación. Mi corazón se sobresaltaba, cada vez que su cabello rojo relucía por los pasillos de la mansión, o cuando sentía aquel olor, aquel delicioso aroma que la delataba por completo, que hablaba en un mensaje olfativo y pronunciaba suavemente "estuve aquí". Sin embargo, este día sería diferente. No habrían encuentros casuales en los pasillos, ni vería su figura escabullirse silenciosa a su habitación. La razón era simple, mi madre había solicitado la presencia de la pelirroja a la hora del té. Astoria Greengrass era de las pocas personas que poseían una envidiable paciencia y que daban el debido tiempo cuando alguien lo solicitaba, sin embargo, como todo ser humano existía un límite dentro de ella y ese mismo límite ya había llegado.

Nueve días en la mansión y Rose Weasley nos había evitado a diestra y siniestra.

Sus ojos azules me fulminaban como si tratara de descifrar algún secreto oculto que tenía yo en el rostro. Mi madre nos observaba aleatoriamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ambos. Los gemelos Scamander habían decidido visitarme aquel día. Pensé que todo sería más neutral y tranquilo, que no habría presiones de ningún tipo. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Lorcan miraba de reojo a Lyssander disimulando una sonrisa obvia. Todos guardábamos silencio, parecía que, por parte de todos los presentes no había una correcta selección de palabras para que éstas sean escuchadas. Rose se acomodó un mechón ondulado y rebelde detrás de su oreja izquierda y soltó un largo y audible suspiro.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el año escolar, querida? -mi madre decidió quebrantar el ambiente denso, aquel aura perceptible que se encontraba rodeándonos a los cinco. La pelirroja parecía sorprendida, pues abrió los ojos de par en par por una milésima de segundo.

-Obtuve buenas calificaciones -yo sonreí al escuchar su tan elaborada y esperada respuesta-. ¿Qué es lo que te parece divertido, Malfoy?

-Nada. Supongo que mi madre te hizo aquella pregunta para iniciar una conversación -Weasley entornó los ojos mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía evidente en sus pómulos.

-Bueno, en general, fue un buen año -aclaró un poco nerviosa-. Hay asignaturas que no me gustan como Adivinación y…

-Eso está implícito, Weasley -y era cierto, ya que debido a aquella asignatura, la pelirroja obtuvo como castigo pasar tres semanas del verano en mi casa. Fue algo simple: cuando estuve interpretando las líneas de sus manos, ella se llegó a exasperar debido al tacto entre nuestras pieles. Tuvo un impulso algo exagerado, tomó el enorme libro de Adivinación e hizo el ademán de arrojármelo en la cabeza. Trelawney pudo apreciar el acto a pesar de su enorme grado de distracción y sus ridículos anteojos exageradamente redondos y grandes. Se apresuró a detener a la pelirroja y nos envió a la oficina de McGonagal para exponer el problema que había surgido.

-Scorpius, querido, por favor -mi madre me requintó con la mirada para dejar al lado una evidente provocación. Sonrió al darse cuenta que había captado el mensaje y prosiguió- ¿Qué les parece si disfrutamos del té y los deliciosos bocadillos?

Sobre la mesa, habían aparecido bocadillos dulces y salados, al igual que el infaltable té helado de naranja y durazno, el cual era el preferido por mi madre. Los ojos de Rose Weasley se iluminaron al ver tantas opciones comestibles y deliciosas ante aquellos ojos azul lapislázuli. Su mirada brillaba indecisa mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa inocente. Los gemelos no esperaron mucho tiempo e iniciaron con los bocaditos salados. Yo opté por un cheesecake de moras y me serví un vaso de aquel delicioso té. Mi objeto de estudios se inclinaba hacia la mesa, pero luego se volvía a reclinar, parecía no haberse decidido aún por su víctima predilecta. Mi madre soltó una risa delicada y elegante dirigida hacia la pelirroja.

-Rose, puedes comer lo que quieras y cuánto quieras.

-Gracias, señora Malfoy -sus ojos observaron atentos a una ración de cheesecake de fresas, la cual lo acercó hacia ella con ambas manos.

-Scorpius, ¿quisieras compartir algún suceso del pasado año escolar? -mi madre se llevó el té helado a los labios y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-En realidad, no…

-Nosotros podemos compartir algunos sucesos, ¿verdad, Lyssander?

-Claro que sí, Lorcan -mi progenitora elevó una de sus delgadas cejas con sospecha. Los gemelos sonrieron- No es nada de qué preocuparse, señora Malfoy, pero creo que su hijo será escritor cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts.

-¿Escritor? -mi madre me miró incrédula-. Pensé que te gustaban las pociones.

-Me gustan las pociones, mamá -miré con recelo a los gemelos.

-No más que escribir en tu diario -intervino Lorcan; le hice una seña para que se callara.

-No es un diario.

-¿Estás utilizando el diario que te obsequié por tu onceavo cumpleaños? -a mi madre le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

-No es un diario… -insistí. Todos guardaron silencio, sin embargo los gemelos se miraban cómplices y Rose sonreía mientras se llevaba una cucharada del postre a la boca. Por mi parte, separé un trozo de cheesecake de moras con el tenedor y lo acerqué a mi rostro. Antes de introducirlo a mi boca, el aroma de aquel fruto se coló por mis fosas nasales y fue ahí donde lo supe.

_Rose Weasley huele a moras. Un olor peculiar, un olor silvestre, bohemio, femenino. _

_Adictivo._

-¿Señora Malfoy, me puedo retirar? -la pelirroja se levantó de la mesa y dejó su servilleta de tela a un lado.

-¿Cuál es el apuro, querida?

-Oh, nada importante -se encogió de hombros- Es sólo que tengo una lectura pendiente.

-¿Qué libro estás leyendo?

-La verdad, es que no tengo idea. Lo encontré antes de venir a tomar el té -fijó su mirada en mí y sonrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía dentro de la mansión. Yo la imité casi corriendo y la tomé por el brazo. El sólo acto hizo que su cuerpo se apegara al mío. Ella soltaba una risa franca. Su olor penetró en mi nariz y sentí cómo mi cara se relajaba poco a poco. Sin embargo, mis nervios se encontraban a flor de piel, al igual que las reacciones involuntarias de mi cuerpo. Quería tomarla por el cuello, acercarla aún más a mi persona y aspirar aquel aroma hasta que el mismo termine por idiotizarme.

-¿Qué maldita sea has hecho, Weasley? -mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte que podría jurar que la pelirroja lo veía a través de mi ropa.

-Tu madre dijo que podía tomar cualquier libro y leerlo.

-¡Sólo los de la biblioteca! -exclamé.

-Fue ahí donde encontré este -me enseño mi libro negro, el cual tiene todas las observaciones acerca de las pelirrojas. Sentí como la sangre se aglomeraba en mi nuca. Sentí un sudor insipiente y helado surcando mi cuello. Quedé anonadado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decir. ¿Ya lo habría leído? Sentí que perdía el control de mi cuerpo cuando divisé los rizos de Rose Weasley desaparecer por el pasillo. Pensé en seguirla, en detenerla, cueste lo que me cueste. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Probablemente, se había encerrado en su habitación, recostado en su cama e iniciado con la lectura. ¡Era un idiota! ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil para dejar el libro en la biblioteca a disposición de cualquier curioso? Me apuré a llegar a mi habitación, cogí un pergamino que descansaba sobre mi mesa de noche y escribí la conclusión final de esta nota. Por motivos de fuerza mayor tendría que escribirla en ese pergamino, luego la transcribiría si es que recuperaba mi libro.

_**Conclusión final: **__Rose Weasley es peligrosa, no es bueno subestimarla. Puedes quedar engañado por su apariencia angelical y su aroma vicioso que te bloquea algunos sentidos, pero ella siempre está un paso delante de cualquier persona. Ella es igual que su aroma, te engatusa, te vuelve estúpido y es así como caes en una trampa tú sólo sin pensar que ella está planeando tu caída. Las pelirrojas tienen esa cualidad, un rico aroma con el cual pueden disponer de su víctima._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hemos podido ver a un Scorpius más poético que científico, totalmente idiotizado con el aroma de Rose, jaja. Las cosas se van a poner más tibias este año, por así decirlo. Ya están creciendo, están en la flor de la adolescencia y bueno, las hormonas te traicionan y mucho. <strong>

**Esta vez, no podré responder los bellos reviews que me dejaron. Los agradezco a mil, mando un beso a cada una o cada uno de ustedes y doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores ¡Sean bienvenidos!. Espero me perdonen también por no responder como siempre hago :( pero estoy contra el tiempo en estos momentos, prometo que para la próxima nota responderé a cada quien :). Nos vemos en el próximo update!**


	13. Las pelirrojas y las fiestas

**Hola a todas y cada una de ustedes, ante todo, muchísimas gracias por la fortaleza que me dan a través de sus comentarios. La verdad, algunas me hicieron hasta llorar, supongo que fue la situación o también porque sé que me lo decían de corazón, gracias, gracias, mil y un gracias. Bueno, les dejo este capítulo, el cual disfruté escribirlo aunque demoré en actualizarlo (lo siento mucho). Espero que les guste, un beso grande para todas. Abajo estoy respondiendo a las personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfictión, a las demás les respondí por mensaje privado. **

**Ah! Cierto! Nuestros personajes están en cuarto año aún :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y las fiestas<strong>

_Tregua. Aquella palabra, realmente, significa un compromiso serio para una pelirroja. Un compromiso leal. Era igual que una fiesta, todos los participantes parecían tener una tregua momentánea mientras la música sonaba fuertemente._

La pelirroja Weasley y yo compartíamos una tregua. No se trataba de una tregua milagrosa que había surgido de la nada y que increíblemente nos había hecho amigos, no, eso sería irreal y bastante "predecible". Nuestra tregua sólo trataba de dos compañeros de curso que cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos se quedaban observando de unos tres a cinco segundos, que uno de los dos sonreía y luego disimulaba aquel gesto o hacía pensar al otro que esa mueca era causada por alguna acción ajena a la presencia de la otra persona. Se trataba de una tregua conveniente, una tregua que estaba conformada de respeto, distancia y sonrisas disimuladas que apenas se hacían notar máximo por un cuarto de segundo. Tregua que había dado su inicio cuando mi libro negro había aparecido encima de mi mesa de noche a la mañana siguiente, luego de haber sido robado; tenía una nota, muy breve para ser exacto. La caligrafía de la misma era femenina y elegante y decía lo siguiente:

_Después de pensarlo bien, no somos amigos y no es mi prioridad saber tus intereses. He decidido, aunque estaba tentada, no leer el contenido de tu preciado libro. Tus secretos siguen siendo tuyos._

_Rose_

Exhalé aliviado, no había podido pegar un ojo aquella noche. En la madrugada cerré los ojos por unos cuantos minutos y pensé que sólo eso bastaba para que Rose Weasley lograra su cometido. No importaba cómo ni cuándo dejó mi libro de estudio sobre la mesa, no interesaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que importaba era que éste había regresado a mí y que jamás, nunca volvería a cometer el mismo estúpido error de dejarlo descuidadamente en algún lugar. Ese libro sería parte de mi cuerpo, una extensión de mi brazo o algo parecido. De repente, un miedo me invadió el cuerpo entero, ¿lo abría leído? Esa era una posibilidad. Lo cierto era que la pelirroja fácilmente podría haberme mentido. Mis manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente, tomé el libro con cuidado como si de la cosa más frágil se tratara, y lo abrí con temor, muy despacio. Todo parecía normal, no faltaba ni una sola hoja, no había tachones, ni nada semejante. Era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido aquel incidente, como si de una pesadilla se hubiera tratado. Me acosté en mi cama nuevamente, más relajado, cerré los ojos con pesadez y me quedé dormido. Sentí que habían pasado algunos minutos, pero la realidad era otra, cuando abrí los ojos, los rayos del sol estaban cesando dando paso a una tenue oscuridad y los ojos azules de la pelirroja me miraban curiosos. Ella no mencionó palabra alguna, sólo me quedó observando mientras yo seguía recostado en mi cama.

_Sus ojos azules son intensos y su cabello, ahora lacio acentúa el tamaño y el color de su mirada, el cual varía en tonalidades debido a las diferentes luces que son proyectadas de un lugar a otro; sin embargo, el azul lapislázuli reinaba en medio de aquella gama artificial. La música hace efecto en su cuerpo, las pelirrojas se dejan seducir fácilmente por los sonidos._

La imagen era la misma, mi objeto de estudio me observaba fijamente, no despegaba su mirada de mi persona; la única diferencia es que yo me encontraba sentado como en una especie de bar y ella se encontraba bailando con una de sus primas pelirrojas. Su cabello no tenía los rizos habituales, hoy había decidido alisarlos. Cada vez que se movía o daba giros, su cabello parecía una cortina de fuego brillante. Sus manos parecían querer tocar el techo de la sala de los menesteres. Sala que alguna vez, había sido utilizada por su famoso tío para dictar clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, o al menos, eso era lo que había oído decir. Ahora, esta sala, se utilizaba para realizar fiestas clandestinas de las cuatro casas. En estas fiestas, parecía que toda la rivalidad de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se empujaba hacia un lado sólo por esa noche y los alumnos a partir del cuarto año, tenía aquella opción de disfrutar y despejarse una vez al mes.

_Las pelirrojas se tocan mucho el cabello al bailar como si en el fondo se sintieran nerviosas o inseguras con cada paso que dan. También se acomodan todo el cabello encima de un hombro, usualmente el de la izquierda y continúan moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música._

De un momento a otro, mi objeto de estudio detuvo sus movimientos, le habló a su prima que creo se trataba de la excéntrica Molly Weasley. Ella asintió y Rose me miró fijamente. Con un andar definitivo se acercó hacia mí. Tomó asiento a mi lado y lanzó un suspiro profundo y largo. Su perfume corporal invadió mis fosas nasales, me sentí embriagado con aquel aroma a moras silvestres. Me observó a los ojos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero con la intención de que yo iniciara la conversación. Yo, por supuesto, no dije ni una sola palabra, sólo la imité.

-¿Y bien, Malfoy? -se había rendido, había sucumbido al silencio. Lo había roto mediante esa frase.

-Nada que contar, Weasley -hice una pausa y tomé un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla-. Veo que te estabas divirtiendo -dije señalando con la mirada hacia la pista de baile.

-La verdad -sonrió. Esa sonrisa franca producía algo en mí, algo extraño e indescifrable-, me estoy divirtiendo como nunca -frunció el ceño de repente-. ¡Hey Thomson, sírveme un vaso más de ese ponche rosado! -el Hufflepuff, al cual lo habían cogido de barman, se acercó a ella con el vaso de ponche.

-¿Sabes que el ponche tiene whisky de fuego, verdad? -la miré seriamente.

-Entonces, eso explica por qué estoy aquí hablando contigo -tomó un sorbo corto-. Pensé que eras del tipo "casanova", rodeado de chicas por doquier, sobretodo en una fiesta como esta y considerando que las de quinto curso decidieron asistir mostrando muchísima piel -sonrió irónicamente, no supe interpretar a ciencia cierta aquel gesto.

-Pues te equivocas, no ando perdiendo el tiempo con cualquier chica estúpida que sólo se preocupa por tener la falda más corta en una fiesta o mostrar el ombligo. Me gusta observar a la gente, percibir su comportamiento en un lugar como este -la miré a aquellos ojos lapislázuli, tan profundos, tan sinceros y en medio de todo, inocentes. Se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda y entornó los ojos, supongo por las palabras anteriormente dichas por mí. Después de mi acotación, agregué-. Observar el comportamiento de la gente es más interesante de lo que crees.

-Yo encuentro interesante el ponche -soltó una risa involuntaria y delicada.

-Supongo -yo no acostumbraba a beber. Por supuesto, un buen Malfoy que hacía el honor al apellido bebía en reuniones sociales, pero moderadamente, es decir cuando de un brindis se trataba y a pequeños sorbos.

La pelirroja se acercó un poco más a mi persona y susurró suavemente:

-Bésame, Malfoy.

-¿Qué? -tomé un poco de distancia y observé el ambiente rápidamente, pensé que se trataba de una especie de apuesta entre primos, pero lo único que pude ver y que llamó por completo mi atención fue a Lyssander en un plan medio cariñoso con Christine- Definitivamente, no sabes tomar Weasley. No deberías excederte -la última oración salió débilmente.

-¡No seas tonto! -me empujó suavemente el hombro derecho- Pretende que me besas o simplemente acerca tus labios a los míos, pero sin tocarlos, ¿sí? -no sabía que sentir ante aquella propuesta, no la entendía en lo absoluto. Está bien, teníamos una tregua, no hablábamos ni nos hacíamos las ridículas bromas pasadas, pero de ahí a besarnos o pretender hacerlo se trataba de un gran, excesivo y monumental salto. Una parte de mí quería hacerlo por fines únicamente científicos, pero otra parte de mí decía que estaba mal. Estaría aprovechándome de ella aunque nuestros labios simplemente se rozaran o estuvieran a milímetros de hacerlo. Por cualquier lado por donde se viera estaba mal.

_Las pelirrojas se ven afectadas por el alcohol. Comúnmente, se le llama no "tener cabeza". Las pelirrojas no tienen cabeza para ello._

-No, Weasley, eso no pasará -no comprendía, no lo entendía. En el fondo quería que sucediera. Podría ser producto de la testosterona que era usual a mi edad.

-¡Malfoy, no entiendes nada! Sólo pretende besarme, nada más.

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo hazlo -jaló el cuello de mi camisa y acercó mi rostro al suyo, lo suficiente para sentir aquel aroma a moras que me enloquecía, mezclado con un sutil olor a alcohol.

-¿Qué pretendes, Weasley? -me alejé lentamente- No creo que tú seas de ese tipo de chicas -ella suspiró y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

-Es sólo un favor. David Wood me encanta desde el primer curso -un leve sonrojo invadió sus pómulos-. Sólo quiero provocarle algo de celos.

-Si él no gusta de ti, será lo mismo que nada -me levanté de mi asiento-. Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente Weasley -negué con la cabeza. La pelirroja quedó con la boca semi-abierta y sus ojos se veían algo desconcertados, como si se encontrara decepcionada de sí misma, de su reciente propuesta.

_**Conclusión final:**__ las pelirrojas se divierten en las fiestas y son seducidas por el alcohol. No al grado de quedar ebrias y pasar algún tipo de vergüenza memorable, pero sí al grado de hacer propuestas levemente indecentes. Por otro lado, puedo decir que disfrutan de la música, adoran bailar. Parece que es el momento en el cual se olvidan de las tareas, los exámenes y las calificaciones._

_Se olvidan de todo y actúan como simples adolescentes._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan? Cada vez la historia está tomando un giro diferente ¿o no? Cuénteme qué piensan, qué se esperan o qué no esperan. DIGANLO TODO! Ahora a responder a aquellas personitas que no tienen cuenta:<strong>

**TAMYmos: gracias, de verdad, me dejaste sin palabras. Eres una persona muy empática, muy dulce y tierna. Gracias por tu preocupación, este capítulo va para ti porque he sentido cómo, a pesar de no conocerme te has mostrado como una verdadera amiga. MIL GRACIAS!**

**Cris: mi amiga del alma! Gracias por siempre estar ahí, perdón por no responderte tan seguido. Pasaron muchas cosas y tenemos que ponernos al día, gracias por siempre apoyarme y pensar en mí. Te amo.**

**Cristina: no sé si eres Cris u otra lectora, jajaj pero gracias por comentar :)**

**Niesugui: gracias por los ánimos, yo sé que después de la tormenta sale siempre el sol. Ahorita estoy esperando que eso pase. Gracias por darme ánimos y comentar.**


	14. Las pelirrojas y el insomnio

**Creo que aparecí antes de la fecha que usualmente demoro y eso me hace feliz, espero que ha ustedes también :) Bueno, he estado algo inspirada y por motivos de fuerza mayor, estuve obligada a descansar en cama. No se imaginan lo aburrida que me sentía, soy una persona muy eléctrica. ¡En fin! Esta es la última nota de cuarto año de nuestros queridos protagonistas, por lo tanto, la siguiente será de quinto año. Habrá cambios mayores, como está ocurriendo ahora. Por favor, no me cuestionen acerca de la transformación del carácter de Rose. Primero, ha pasado desde la niñez y aún está en la adolescencia, es decir, tiene un arroz con mango en la cabeza, jajaja. Así seguirá transformándose hasta definir su personalidad, al igual que Scorpius. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review, respondí a cada una en privado porque creo que a cada quien le merezco una explicación respectiva de mi situación. Nos vemos en este capítulo, espero que realmente les guste porque yo disfruté muchísimo escribirlo. Abajo respondo a las personitas que no tienen cuenta, besitos! AHH! Y espero que alguien haya notado mi nuevo avatar, antes tenía tulipanes porque es mi flor favorita, pero ahora tengo a la Rose y Scorpius que siempre imagino en mis historias. Es sólo para que tengan una imagen más vívida de los personajes. Las quiero y los quiero un montón. Gracias nuevamente por sus palabras y esto va para todas, para la/los que tienen cuentas y para las/los que no :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y el insomnio<strong>

_Las pelirrojas se ven seducidas por el insomnio y no sólo por un par de días, éste puede permanecer por semanas enteras._

Siempre había tenido un inmenso gusto hacia la lectura. Desde pequeño, en lugar de juguetes o escobas mágicas de bebés (esas chatarras que te hacían volar un metro sobre el suelo), enriquecía mi mente con entretenidos libros. En un inicio, libros para niños, luego empecé a aventurarme con libros un poco más complejos y finalmente, a esta edad: catorce años de mi vida, disfrutaba lecturas como "Macbeth", "Hamlet", "Matar un ruiseñor", "Un tranvía llamado deseo", entre otros. Me gustaba leerlos y hacer ensayos sobre ellos, buscar figuras literarias, cosas escondidas que realmente el autor quiso decir, pero que el lector no captó en su debido momento. En eso me encontraba, leyendo "El gran Gatsby" en la plena oscuridad de la biblioteca, siempre la literatura muggle me había parecido bastante compleja: el gran sueño americano, los romances prohibidos, sueños frustrados, asesinatos, sentimientos reprimidos, entre otras cosas que mejor no mencionar porque no acabaría jamás.

Lo que hacía para escabullirme en la biblioteca por las noches era sencillísimo. Esperaba que la vieja Pince dejara el lugar y se dirigiera a sus aposentos y como su oído izquierdo fallaba más que el derecho, era por aquel lado por donde ingresaba todas las noches. No me trasnochaba haciéndolo, sólo era un lector nocturno de dos horas, si se podía llamar así. En las mañanas me costaba mucho concentrarme por las clases porque observaba a mi objeto de estudio pelirrojo, y en las tardes me dedicaba a avanzar las tareas que nos habían dejado para la semana siguiente y observar cómo Rose Weasley conversaba con alguno de su prole. Por las noches era donde realmente estaba solo, era mi momento de completa privacidad. Despejaba mi mente sólo por las dos horas mencionadas anteriormente. Tampoco era fanático, pero se había vuelto una rutina. Diariamente hacía lo mismo con la vieja secretaria de la biblioteca y tomaba un libro muggle al azar, un libro que al momento capturaba mi atención. Si no lo finalizaba esa noche, a la noche siguiente lo culminaba con anotaciones y todo. Me gustaba el hábito que había creado, además de observar detenidamente a mi objeto de estudio, lo cual era usual.

_Ella me mira como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, como si yo fuera su objeto de estudio. Me observa con esos ojos azules de aquella tonalidad tan exclusiva. Está escondida tras una estantería, con un piyama a rayas moradas fuertes y otras rosadas casi pastel._

-¿Me llevas observando treinta minutos, verdad? -dije despreocupadamente mientras hacía una anotación acerca de Daisy Buchanan, uno de los personajes de la novela.

-No -disimuló una mentira sacando un libro aleatoriamente, por ende arrojando unos cuatro al suelo. Los recogió torpemente y los colocó en su lugar-. No puedo dormir desde hace días -confesó agachando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que observaba su par de pantuflas de león. Esa postura me causó algo de gracia, pero traté de reservar una actitud de alumno maduro y hermético.

-¿Días? -me acaricié el mentón con la pluma- ¿No querrás decir un mes y medio?

-¿Y dices que yo soy la que te observa?

-Está bien, admito que ambos nos hemos estado observando -la quedé mirando y ella se acercó lentamente como si la fuera a morder o algo parecido, tomó asiento a mi lado y se acercó hacia mi pergamino.

-¿Qué haces? -arrugó la nariz. Debía confesar que cuando hacía aquel gesto sentía algo en las entrañas.

-Me complace hacer algunas anotaciones de los libros que leo. Disfruto mucho de la literatura muggle, por ejemplo, ahora leo "El gran Gatsby" y estoy analizando a uno de los personajes.

-Entiendo… -le dio una ojeada a lo que había escrito, respiró profundo y dijo-Tú tampoco puedes dormir -aspiré profundo para darle una respuesta inteligente, sin embargo, capté que era su cabello rojo el que despedía aquel olor a moras, era su piel pecosa, su piyama a rayas, lo era todo en conjunto; era ella. Medio atontado respondí:

-No, yo elijo acostarme dos horas más tarde porque tengo este hábito de leer y analizar libros muggles. Tú, por el contrario, padeces de algo que se llama insomnio.

-Estas equivocado.

-¿Por qué siempre me llevas la contraria, si sabes que tengo razón, Weasley? -refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña. Tenía el pelo sujeto en una coleta, creo que si lo tuviera suelto, yo quedaría totalmente ebrio de aquel aroma- He podido apreciar seis de tus diferentes piyamas: la azul, la verde con puntos, la roja con osos, la blanca con nubes, la de ovejitas y finalmente esta de rayas –la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba aquel comentario-. Un mes y medio. Cada semana cambias de piyama.

-Eres observador…

-Por lo visto, tú igual…

-Yo sólo no podía conciliar el sueño -bostezó tapándose delicadamente la boca.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu noviecito que te arrulle?

-¿Cómo sabes que David Wood y yo…?

-¡Por favor! -exclamé soltando mi pluma, pero luego me di cuenta que me había exasperado demasiado. Respiré profundo, tomé la pluma y pretendí escribir cualquier estupidez- Todo Hogwarts lo sabe -dije más calmado.

-Bueno, imagino que David debe estar dormido…

-Sí, seguro… -dije irónicamente. El caso era que David Wood era de nuestro año, y siendo total y enteramente sincero, era conocido entre los hombres como un mujeriego, como alguien a quien admirar porque había besado a una cantidad inmensa de mujeres y se había ya acostado con más de cuatro. Para las mujeres era como un símbolo sexual o algo parecido. La verdad, es que a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo eso de tener novia, aunque de vez en vez me daba cuenta que una chica se me encontraba viendo. De igual manera, yo tenía que enfocarme en este estudio porque si bien no sería científico, ir por el camino de la literatura no era mala opción, los Scamander no estaban del todo equivocados. Este estudio sobre las pelirrojas, más los ensayos sobre los distintos libros que había leído podría hacerme ingresar a cualquier universidad muggle o mágica.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? -volvió a arrugar la nariz y giró la cabeza enojada. La acción hizo que su coleta rozara mi nariz e inhalara aquel aroma que me enloquecía.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres que enloquezca -ella enarcó una ceja, no lo comprendía, no comprendía el efecto que su aroma causaba en mí.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? -volvió a insistir.

_Las pelirrojas pueden llegar a perder un poco los sentidos al pasar tantas noches en vela y suelen ser más pasivas, más atentas a escuchar. Sin embargo, el temperamento está ahí y es imperceptible._

-¿Cómo así?

-Así, como sarcásticamente -entornó ambos ojos azules.

-Olvídalo, Weasley -de pronto, en un acto rápido, ella ya tenía mis pergaminos donde había hecho los apuntes de "El gran Gatsby"-. No seas inmadura.

-Te juro que los quemo.

-Por favor, Rose -los músculos de su rostro parecieron relajarse-. En serio, son muy importantes para mí.

-¿Así que, ahora soy Rose?

-No confundas las cosas Weasley, el trato es el mismo y tenemos que mantenerlo igual.

-Hablando de tratos -suspiró-. Vine a agradecerte por no haberme besado -no sé qué cara habré puesto. No sé si habrá sido de sorpresa, alegría o tristeza. No entendí por qué dijo "hablando de tratos", pero ella continuo: Gracias, porque si lo hubieras hecho, David y yo jamás estaríamos juntos.

-Vaya, eso era -me sentía decepcionado. Debí haberla besado, besado aunque sea a la fuerza y de igual manera, no hubiera sido osco con ella porque era mi objeto de estudio y lo menos que quería era hacerle daño. Hubiera sido cuidadoso y delicado.

-David dijo que me había elegido entre otras chicas porque era diferente -sonrió. Su sonrisa era muy linda, debía admitir-. Dijo que yo no iba besando a cualquier chico en las fiestas.

-Si conozco a David Wood, Weasley. No hace falta que ni me lo menciones -me levanté de mi asiento, acomodé mis anotaciones y cerré el libro. Lo cierto, es que David Wood era un completo imbécil, era algo así como "el perro del hortelano", la gran diferencia es que el comía y comía todo lo que se le antojaba desde morenas, rubias y parecía que ahora le gustaban las pelirrojas. Sin embargo, el no dejaba comer por ningún motivo, a la primera señal de infidelidad, desamor o algo de disgusto terminaba con la chica para que su hombría quedara intacta. ¡Maldito desgraciado! Rose Weasley era demasiado ingenua, era una tonta porque pensaba que en realidad este chico moría por ella.

-Realmente, David, merece la pena -suspiró con ojos de ensueño.

-Realmente, Weasley, no lo merece. Tú no mereces estar con alguien como él. Mereces alguien mejor -me encaminé hacia la estantería porque mis dos horas respectivas ya habían culminado. Era hora de dejar el libro, era hora de abandonar la biblioteca y también la conversación con la pelirroja.

-¿Con quién merezco estar, entonces?

-No lo sé -en realidad, no sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo, "alguien como yo" cruzó por mi mente. No iba a mentir a mi propia conciencia porque la verdad era que yo jamás le haría daño, jamás le haría lo que ese idiota les hacía a las chicas con las que salía.

-Malfoy, espera -corrió hacia mí, se inclinó de puntillas con sus pantuflas de león y me dio un corto y suave beso en la mejilla. Fue tan corto y fugaz que no lo pude captar bien, por ende, no lo pude describir ni analizar.

_**Conclusión final: **__cuando pasa un tiempo largo de insomnio, las pelirrojas se "ponen algo lentas", por así decirlo. Creen lo que no es y definitivamente, no ven lo que está frente a sus ojos, o sea, lo obvio. Suelen recurrir a los mismos lugares como la biblioteca, con la esperanza ilusa de que un libro las arrulle, las haga dormir. También consideran observar a un escritor amateur que realiza este hábito desde hace ya un tiempo. _

_Por lo mismo que no pueden ver la realidad por completo, ya que su estado no está alerta por el insomnio constante, no tienen en cuenta a los hombres que sólo quieren pasar un buen rato y divertirse jugando con los sentimientos de ellas._

_ No se percatan que hay otros hombres que se conforman apreciándolas de lejos por un sólo instante._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? La cosa se va a poner sabrosa! Les aviso, pero no quiero decir mucho porque les arruinaría la historia. Díganme que piensan, qué piensan que ocurrirá, eso me divierte mucho. Estoy tan emocionada que ya superamos los 200 reviews! Gracias lectores :) amigos, confidentes, tooodo :)<strong>

**Elena Hale: tú tienes el nombre de mi abuelita, a quien quería mucho, ya se volvió un angelito del cielo para mí, pero así son las cosas :) Gracias por leer mi fic, que bueno que te guste y pues si, Scrop es un caballerazo.**

**TAMYmos: ¡qué gesto! Las palabras de aliento que me diste fueron increíbles! La verdad, me hiciste el día, no sólo eso. Me hiciste la semana! Y todo lo que me dices de los medios de comunicación tienes toda la razón del mundo :)**

**No sabes lo agradecida que estoy por las cositas que me dices, son muy halagadoras.**

**Y por lo que me comentaste de tus papis, tienes razón, si tuvieras cuenta, te juro que te tuviera como confidente porque ahora necesito muchos la verdad. Necesito gente que me dé fortaleza en este preciso momento (no quiero ofender al resto de las lectoras o lectores, pero no quiero ir deprimiendo a los que me leen). Y bueno qué más decirte? Te sorprendió el capítulo? Créate una cuesta, es súper fácil. Dale clic a sing up. Besote**

**Cris: mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón! Ya no sé que más decirte. Tienes la fe y me dices las palabras que necesito en el momento y sabes? Me das muchísimas esperanzas. Te amo, como amiga! No lo malinterpretes. Me alegra lo de que vas a ser tía y espero que realmente te haya gustado este cap, sé que Scorp es un viejo respecto a su carácter, jaja pero así decidí que sería el personaje..aunque a veces le salen sus inmadureces.**


	15. Las pelirrojas y el pasillo a honeydukes

**¡AJA! De seguro no me esperaban tan pronto. En realidad fue gracias a los tantos reviews que recibí, o sea, gracias a TAMYmos quien puso los dos más :) Recuerden a más reviews, más rápido subo las notas (sin presiones). He tenido tiempo para escribir y sus alientos me han hecho sentir mucho mejor, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS/AS!. Así que ahora, depende de ustedes mis queridos y estimados lectores, dejen sus opiniones y así obtendrán más rápido su nota de Scorp. No quiero que se sorprendan por esta nota, pero quinto año viene con fuerza, sobre todo este cap... Sin más y sin presiones, espero que disfruten este cap. **

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y el pasillo a Honeydukes<strong>

_Las pelirrojas no saben cómo reaccionar ante las sorpresas de todo tipo._

Los pasillo de Hogwarts eran interminables, demasiados para tener una cuenta precisa. Escuché la historia alguna vez, que existió un mapa de los merodeadores y que algún héroe de guerra lo conservaba hasta la fecha. Sea como sea, en estos momentos, hubiera sido perfecto aquel mapa para encontrar la vía más rápida a mi sala común. Siempre tomaba la misma ruta, una ruta segura, la cual me llevaba a las mazmorras en siete minutos, pero tenía el conocimiento de otra ruta más corta y hoy porque era demasiado terco me empeciné en descubrirla. Estaba solo y perdido, sólo sabía que no me encontraba en los últimos pisos del colegio, sólo eso. Bajé unas cuantas escaleras porque lo lógico era que cuanto más bajara, más rápido llegaría a mi sala común, pero lo único que percibía es que la demora cada vez se hacía más grande. Las escaleras se movían, unos cuantos pasillos que jamás había visto se abrían de la nada y los estúpidos cuadros no dejaban de hablar de todo lo que había hecho mi padre cuando estaba estudiando en Hogwarts. Los cuadros decían la verdad, aunque uno u otro se pasaban de palabra o exageraban ciertos factores que si sucedieron, realmente me avergonzarían y mucho, ya hablaría con mi papá.

La hora de la cena estaba por comenzar y no tenía la menor idea de donde me encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar al gran y estúpido comedor. Debí aceptar la oferta de Christine y los gemelos Scamander, la de buscar juntos la nueva ruta, pero no, preferí leer un poco más en la biblioteca y avanzar algunos deberes. Llegué a otra pared sin salida ¡Genial! Pensé por tres minutos exactos; mi paciencia ya se estaba turbando. Ahí fue cuando me percaté que mediante los años que habían transcurrido, con ellos había transcurrido mi paciencia. Antes podía controlarla, ahora, parecía una bomba de tiempo en ciertas situaciones; no había razón lógica. Era posible que estuviera en medio de mi adolescencia y mis hormonas se encontraban alterando mi cerebro, o tal vez mi carácter se estaba formando y finalmente sería igual de impaciente como mi padre: ese tipo de cosas que uno trataba de evitar imitar de los padres, pero que de igual modo terminabas comportándote de la misma forma. Bueno, esa era mi situación, eso era lo que sentía.

-¡Reducto! -se que era un hechizo simple y que sólo se haría un agujero pequeño en la pared, pero quería llegar al gran comedor ya y si tenía que hacer cien reductos más hasta llegar a mi objetivo, lo haría. Mi sorpresa fue que había llegado a la estatua de la bruja tuerta y que gracias a Merlín, todo iba por buen camino. Entonces, según mis cálculos, me encontraba más arriba de lo que pensaba, me encontraba en el tercer piso. No sé qué pasó en ese instante, no sé por qué lo hice. Son de esas cosas que se le solía llamar instinto y que simplemente lo hacías sin explicación alguna. Sentí que tenía que abrir la puerta de esa estatua secreta, que obviamente, ya no era tan secreta. Golpeé la estatua y dije en voz baja:

-Dissendium… -la estatua dio paso a un lado y se escuchó una voz femenina que decía:

-¿No escuchaste, algo?

_Las pelirrojas poseen oídos agudos y se exaltan ante ellos. Es como si siempre se mantuvieran alertas._

-Son ideas tuyas, relájate -la voz masculina me sonaba más conocida que la voz femenina pues la de mujer la notaba entre asustada y excitada, por así decirlo. Avancé con mucho cuidado por el húmedo pasillo-. No sabes cómo me excitas cuando haces eso, Rose -escuché un gemido por parte de la pareja y sentí que el piso había desaparecido bajo mis pies, profesé que literalmente caía al vacío. ¿Mi objeto de estudio y David Wood estaban teniendo sexo, o lo mierda que sea en el pasillo que llevaba a Honeydukes?-. Sigue así, preciosa, sigue así -maldito, encima le exigía cuando era él quien la tenía que hacer sentir deseada, cuando era él quien tenía que producirle placer a ella.

-¿Te gusta así? -la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó un tanto más profunda, más sensual, un apagado gemido abandonó sus labios. Algo que hacían, que por obvias razones yo no podía vislumbrar (me encontraba detrás de un muro) hacía que ella también se excitara.

-Sí, Rose, me encanta -tenía que hacer algo, tenía que actuar, pero aún no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, de cuál sería mi siguiente paso a seguir-. Te juro que amo el par de senos que tienes y ese culito -al parecer la mordió no sé donde porque ella gritó pero no de placer. Por lo menos, yo no pensé, no sentí que fuera por placer. Yo le había hecho sexo oral -en una oportunidad- a Camille, mi "novia", la cual es posible que la lleguen a conocer en alguna otra nota y el grito de ella si fue de placer. El grito de Weasley había sido distinto, ese sonido no denotaba placer por ningún lado. Y bueno, hablando de senos, Rose Weasley era una chica delgada, pero si tenía senos un poco grandes para su contextura; su trasero también era lindo. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Soy hombre y los ojos se me iban! La chica era dotada.

Todas las Weasley tenían su encanto: rostros preciosos como las Delacour, que ya no se encontraban en la escuela y que parecían modelos de revista. Otras tenían tonos de piel porcelánica sin pecas o achocolatada como Roxanne, otras poseían piernas atractivas, algunas tenían una altura que captaba la atención de todo hombre, y de la misma forma, por los Weasley masculinos, pero prefiero omitir aquella parte, porque sería muy homosexual que me ponga a describir las cualidades de cada uno, aunque debo admitir que Fred Weasley era raro y no muy agraciado por donde lo vieras. Parecía que los héroes de guerra habían formado parejas perfectas para formar hijos con tales cualidades, algunos con inteligencia y otros con belleza en distintas formas, con excepción de Fred Weasley, claro.

-Sigue así, Rose, no pares, amor -los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo y sentí la rabia circular rápido por mis venas. Seguro el imbécil quería que ella haga todo el trabajo y él sólo la miraba o de vez en vez mordía alguna parte de ella, o le dejaba un chupetazo en el cuello.

-¿Podemos parar por hoy? Te juro que me encantaría seguir David, pero muero de hambre y ya es prácticamente la hora de la cena.

-Quiero terminar, Rose, por favor -le suplicó él con una voz opaca. Ella suspiró como si se sintiera obligada a hacerlo.

_A las pelirrojas les encanta brindar placer a su novio/pareja/amante/idiota/Wood. Al parecer sube su autoestima escuchar los gemidos ahogados de sus respectivas parejas._

-Sólo tú haces que haga estas locuras -y lanzó una risa sensual.

-Voy a jugar contigo, ¿si preciosa? Volvámonos locos -de forma instantánea, ambos empezaron a gemir suave y poco a poco estos ruidos se volvían más fuertes y constantes-. Te quiero morder, me encantan tus pezones.

-Haz lo que quieras, David -¿Haz lo que quieras? ¿Acaso estaba drogada? Ese imbécil, huevón de mierda se estaba aprovechando de ella, porque cuando Rose ya no lo complazca de la misma forma, David Wood la dejaría y la siguiente víctima sería cualquier otra chica del colegio.

Me sentí como decepcionado, era definitivo: habían tenido sexo antes, porque se hablaban con mucha soltura y naturalidad.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo habrían estado tenido sexo? Bueno, tenían la suficiente confianza para decirse lo que le gustaba a cada uno, más a uno que al otro como se podía apreciar en la nota. Odiaba a David Wood, lo odiaba. Odiaba este sentimiento que me invadía en el pecho. En el fondo deseaba ser yo el que estuviera ocupando su lugar en aquel momento, porque ese era un derrochador de mujeres. Además, yo analizaría cada movimiento, le preguntaría cómo le gustaba, qué prefería, si estaba bien lo que hacía o estaba mal, no la obligaría a seguir si me pidiera que paráramos por un momento, o si paráramos por un día o una semana.

Sin embargo, lo que pensaba estaba mal: era una abominación.

Ella era mi objeto de estudio y mis pensamientos tenían que culminar ahí, no avanzar más. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, de preocuparme por su relación amorosa, sólo dedicarme a observar cómo la manejaba, cuáles eran sus comportamientos, qué permitía por parte de su novio y qué no permitía.

La pelirroja gimió fuertemente y su estúpido novio también. Quería interrumpirlos. Era demasiado para mi corazón y mi cerebro, no podía escucharlos más.

No quería ni pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Probablemente, masturbándose uno al otro, o ella dándole sexo oral, o tal vez ella besándolo mientras lo masturbaba. Me tapé ambos ojos con las palmas de las manos y presioné fuertemente. Mis brazos cayeron a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Vi el difuso reflejo de mi persona en el agua escasa que se había formado probablemente por un desagüe cercano. Yo era simplemente un científico o literato amateur que la describía, que seguía sus pasos, que tenía que describir cada cosa que hacía. De esta forma, elaboraría un libro, un libro el cual enviaría como proyecto de solicitud, al igual que mis interminables ensayos a las diferentes universidades no importaba muggles o mágicas. Nuevamente, vi mi reflejo y comencé a cuestionarme: el científico o literato, jamás se puede involucrar con su objeto de estudio, porque lo llevaba a la perdición. Es como si el medimago se involucrara con su paciente, al igual que un psicólogo -creo que así se dice en el mundo muggle- haga lo mismo, dicha acción generaría empatía con el paciente y arruinaría el estudio de su enfermedad.

En mi caso, arruinaría mis observaciones por completo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de observarme en el reflejo del agua. Pertenecía al equipo de quidditch y era alto, no tan musculoso (valgan verdades), poseía ojos grises, no tan llamativos, ni especiales como los deslumbrantes ojos azules de Rose Weasley, pero fui suficiente para captar la atención de Camille Zabini. ¿Por qué no podía captar la atención de aquella pelirroja? ¿Por qué?

Salí detrás del muro evitando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y lo que vi me sorprendió, el imbécil de Wood manoseaba el trasero y la zona íntima por encima de la ropa interior morada de mi objeto de estudio, es decir, jugaba bajo su falda, la cual se encontraba considerablemente alta. La blusa de ella estaba prácticamente abierta y mostraba un sostén que iba a juego con su ropa interior. Ella, por su parte, se encargaba de masturbar el pene de Wood -no puedo ser más delicado y pido las mil disculpas si una dama se encuentra leyendo esta nota o alguna nota anterior en la cual me haya excedido en palabras- mientras lo besaba de una forma bastante apasionada.

Pateé contra el suelo y sentí que la había cagado, el sonido había sido muy fuerte.

-¡Lumus! -exclamó la pelirroja, la luz de su varita reveló mi figura mientras el tarado de su novio trataba de subirse los calzoncillos y pantalón sin éxito alguno. Ella se tapó como pudo con la blusa y se acomodó la falda de forma nerviosa. Yo miré hacia un lado, como todo un caballero, como todo un Malfoy debía de comportarse si una mujer no quería ser vista semidesnuda- Malfoy, por favor, por favor -repitió desesperada-, no le digas a McGonagal de esto. Nos podría expulsar. Fue una locura, lo sé -ni siquiera me digné a mirarla, sólo asentí con la cabeza, me di la vuelta y regresé por donde había entrado.

_**Conclusión Final:**__ Las pelirrojas son apasionadas cuando tienen sexo, es como si tuvieran una pasión contenida, algo dentro de ellas que estuviera a punto de explotar. El lugar predilecto para dejarse llevar es un pasaje oscuro como el pasillo que da a Honeydukes._

_Disfrutan de dar placer a las personas con quien practican sexo o hacen el amor (lo cual considero aún más íntimo). Sin embargo, si ellas se ven descubiertas y este encuentro privado aumenta a más de dos personas (incluyéndose a ellas mismas), toman una actitud desesperada, una actitud de súplica, una actitud de "haría lo que sea, pero cierra la boca"._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Se lo esperaban? No quería adelantar nada, pero lo cierto es que cada generación parece que sobrepasa a la otra y todo se vuelve más rápido. Si ofendí a alguna por el contenido sexual discúlpenme, sé que fue de repente, pero considero que se veía venir. Hay muchos chicos que empiezan jóvenes a tener sexo y ellos ya tienen 15 y supongo que en Inglaterra con mayor razón lo hacen antes, no lo sé. Espero que nadie se haya molestado o me vaya a empezar a odiar porque ahora mi fic estará tomando una dirección un poquito más adulta. DE IGUAL MANERA, NO TODAS LAS NOTAS DE SCORPIUS CONTENDRÁN CONTENIDO SEXUAL, SERÁN MUY POCAS. POR ELLO, LA PASÉ A RATE M PARA NO METERME EN PROBLEMAS CON FANFICTION. Por ello, quise hacerlo desde cuando tenían once, porque ahí las cosas eran distintas y eso va cambiando cuando uno crece. Ahora a responder a las que no tienen cuenta.<strong>

**Cris: te amo, gracias por leerme y perdón si puse algo que te perturbó! Naaa Rose no sabe nada, está enamoradísima de su novio y ya verás que pasa.**

**Cristina: espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado a pesar del alto contenido sexual:$**

**TAMYmos: te adoro gracias a ti fue que dije..ya! este domingo subo, llegamos a 19 reviews por el cap 14 y me pareció bastante :)! Pues ya verás que sucederá después…yo sé que la historia era muy tierna, pero la vida es así…lo que quería proyectar era eso, más que nada. Cuando uno es niño, todo es más fácil, vas creciendo y los problemas cambian, se van volviendo más complicados. Por favor créate una cuenta!**


	16. Las pelirrojas y los novios

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Estoy tratando de actualizar rápido para compensar mi pérdida de cinco semanas que alguna vez tuve. Bueno, esta es la segunda nota de Scorpius de quinto año. Es una de las más largas, un poco más de siete hojas. A pesar de que en un inicio no hay mucho Rose-Scorpius (en este cap) créanme era necesario para el final que son un poco más de dos hojas de ellos solos. NO SE SALTEN AL FINAL, PORQUE NO ENTENDERÁN NADA, jajajaja. Tengo algo bueno que comunicar, podemos volver a lo de antes: actualizar todos los domingos. Incluso antes que eso, pero eso depende muchísimo de la cantidad de reviews, porque como ustedes ya saben los REVIEWS son como la comidilla de la inspiración para la autora :). O también podría retrasarse un poco porque pues…si no hay comidilla (no hay reviews), el cerebro de la autora se queda seco como PASA y además me quedo triste :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y los novios<strong>

_Las pelirrojas se aturden con sus novios, y lo que sienten hacia ellos lo potencian a un ciento por ciento._

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarla? -refunfuñó Christine en voz baja para que sólo Albus y los gemelos Scamander escucharan-. Por lo menos, pretende que estás observando algo interesante que se encuentra cerca de ella, pero no seas tan obvio. ¡Camille se dará cuenta! -Camille Zabini era la chica la cual Christine me había impuesto como novia, porque exactamente no fui yo la que inició o tuvo intensiones de salir con ella. Mi querida amiga nos presentó un día y después, no sé cuándo ni cómo ya éramos novios.

-Camille -mencioné incluso en voz mucho más baja porque se encontraba en la mesa de al lado; teníamos una relación bastante abierta y algo liberal- no interesa en estos momentos, Christine -suspiré mientras anotaba en mi libro negro y recordaba el acontecimiento de hace unas tres semanas.

_Las pelirrojas dejan besar mucho su pecoso rostro y se dejan hablar al oído mientras un leve sonrojo las invade. Desde mi lugar, sólo se escuchan murmullos y risas tontas, risas quiméricas. Risas que más tarde se convertirán probablemente en gemidos._

-¿Son conscientes que estoy, prácticamente, al lado de ustedes cuatro, verdad? -Camille Zabini era una chica muy, muy atractiva, ¿por qué negarlo? Tenía el cabello rubio hasta la altura de su cintura, muy lacio, casi perfecto, como si todas las mañanas utilizara algún tipo de hechizo o poción alisadora. Sus ojos eran de color verde olivo, y era bastante seductora, sobre todo con ciertas expresiones o gestos que acostumbraba utilizar- Se escucha todo lo que hablan y no tengo ni un pelo de tonta, queridos -escribió trazos en el pergamino con su pluma y no se levantó de su asiento en ningún momento, es decir, se quedó en su mesa.

-Quiero que Weasley no sea una víctima más de Wood, es sólo eso -escuché una risa suave, muy educada pero nada disimulada; esa risa quería ser escuchada, se trataba de Roxanne Weasley. La única Weasley con un tono de piel moreno claro, unos ojos celestes que contrastaban con su coloración de piel y el cabello de color cuarzo que usualmente lo llevaba trenzado. La única Weasley cuya tonalidad encantadora de piel reinó y que el cabello negro azabache ganó perceptiblemente al pelirrojo. Se acercó a la mesa de manera sutil, no sin antes guardar todos sus apuntes en la mochila.

-He escuchado mi nombre un par de veces, no soy ninguna ingenua, Scorpius -volvió a repetir la rubia mientras buscaba probablemente una palabra en el libro que tenía apoyado en su mesa.

-No es eso, Camille -habló calmadamente la bronceada Weasley, aunque creo que quiso disfrazar algo, algo que ella sí sabía, pero que mis amigos no. Yo sí podía descifrarlo, si se refería al ACONTECIENTO de hace unas semanas; si no se trataba de aquello, también me encontraba perdido. Se acercó más a mí que al resto y me habló muy cerca al oído-. Yo sé que tú conoces las tácticas que utiliza Wood. Yo también las conozco y por más que queramos cuidar de Rose y que ella no salga lastimada, debemos dejar que Rosie cometa sus propios errores -suspiró y noté que despedía un olor a avellanas y pecanas. Era increíble cómo cada Weasley despedía un olor distinto-. Ella ya está advertida: Wood jugó conmigo hace un año. Hizo lo que quiso con mi corazón y luego me botó como un perro sarnoso. Sin embargo, el amor es ciego y una chica siempre tiene la romántica esperanza de ser la indicada, y que por ella el "macho mujeriego" cambie de verdad, y se reivindique completamente. Sólo por ella, sólo por Rose. Ella piensa que Wood cambiará –yo entorné los ojos-. Con Wood aprendí que eso es falso -al culminar con aquella lección se marchó de la biblioteca con un caminar seguro.

-¿Habrán… tenido… se..? -preguntó mi amiga curiosa, haciendo bastante preámbulo con aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, enmudeció al ver mi rostro. No sé qué gesticulación habré hecho porque ella ni pudo concretar la oración. Yo ya había pasado esa etapa porque mi novia no era exactamente una mojigata. Camille "se las sabía todas", por así decirlo. Sabía todo respecto a todo, no dudaba en prácticamente nada y lo que quería de alguna forma, lo conseguía. No voy a decir que mi obligó, ¡Por Merlín, soy hombre! Pero he de admitir que cada vez que terminábamos de hacerlo, sólo tenía ganas de colocarme la camisa, subirme el pantalón, ponerme los zapatos e irme a mi habitación.

Creo que lo que sucedió con Camille empezó muy rápido y en un momento de molestia por mi parte. No debí tener sexo con ella y menos verlo como una necesidad fisiológica, lo cual no suena nada caballero.

Por parte de la pelirroja, no había cosa que ignorar. Estaba claro que lo habían hecho: en todas las posiciones y probablemente, habían inventados algunas cuantas.

Al recordar aquello sentí que me estaba dando un ataque al corazón. David Wood tocaba las veces que quería a mi objeto de estudio, cuando en realidad la pelirroja era mía, era mí objeto de estudio. Yo sé lo que quiso decir Christine hace un momento: "¿Habrán tenido sexo?" Y yo le hubiera respondido de una forma muy tranquila y cortés: ¡Oh que ingenua eres! ¡Por supuesto que sí lo han tenido! Él imbécil la manosea todo el día, ¿qué no te puedes dar cuenta, que no le quita sus asquerosas manos de encima?

Lo cierto es que habían pasado ocho meses desde aquella fiesta. A nuestra edad, es decir los quince años, ya se consideraba una relación larga. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? ¡Por qué! Yo soy observador, muy observador.

"_Cierto que algunos mensajes son difíciles de ocultar, pero a ojos de buen observador siempre se pueden encontrar. Las pelirrojas no demoran tanto en entregarse enteramente ante hombres que piensan que las aman. Ellas son un tanto más rápidas en cuanto a decisiones, y más impulsivas. Al decir estas palabras, no quiero decir que son más fáciles que la tabla del dos o que son putas, pero cuando sienten que están preparadas no le dan mucho rodeo al asunto, lo hacen y ya. Lo pude notar en aquella situación en la cual la pasión y la excitación superaron su hambre y siguió masturbando a su novio._

A mi parecer ya habían empezado a tener sexo desde hacía tres o cuatro meses por la forma de hablarse, o tal vez me estaba confundiendo en los cálculos. Sólo sé que la forma de mirarse entre aquella pareja había cambiado, mi objeto de estudio de vez en cuando le acariciaba la entrepierna disimuladamente a Wood en las clases. ¡En las clases! Es decir, ¿no podían esperar? Era como si no pudieran aguantarse y él la besaba en el cuello dejando sus labios en éste por más de cinco segundos como si anhelara algo más o le mandara un mensaje secreto de "vayamonos y tengamos sexo desenfrenado". Ella, simplemente reía. Reía como una estúpida, no tenía la más mínima idea de con quién se estaba metiendo. Sin embargo, Roxanne, su prima de piel morena era muy sabia. La mejor forma de aprender era dejando que las personas se tropezaran solas y traten de levantarse como puedan, con o sin ayuda.

-Y dime Scorpius, ¿cómo van las calificaciones? -preguntó Christine, mi amiga, la de ojos grandes. Ella sabía que ese tema hacía que mi mente se despejara.

- ¡Excelentes! Creo que este año, superaré a Weasley -mi castaña compañera entornó los ojos y lanzó un largo y exagerado suspiro, ahí iba yo de nuevo hablando de la pelirroja.

-A veces pienso que mi prima te gusta más de lo que tú crees -intervino Albus, cuyos ojos verdes esmeralda brillaron con sospecha. Se sacudió el cabello y rió francamente.

-Y yo a veces creo que estás enamorado de mi novia.

-Hablo en serio, Scorpius -me fijó la mirada y yo la sostuve mientras trataba que nadie leyera el contenido que había escrito en mi libro negro.

_Las pelirrojas son ingenuas cuando caen en las garras del amor._

-Yo también hablo en serio, Albus -los gemelos Scamander y Christine se pusieron nerviosos, intercambiaron miradas incomodas que yo pude notar a través del rabillo del ojo.

-Sólo quiero que admitas algo: mi prima te gusta y dejas que el imbécil de Wood la tome de estúpida -me miró fijamente como si tratara de convencerme-. Creo que todos en esta mesa creen lo mismo que yo, David Wood se aprovecha de ella.

-¿Por qué no cuidas mejor a tu prima, entonces?- escupí las palabras algo enojado.

-¿Crees que no he hablado con ella?- Albus largó el aire que parecía haber albergado en sus pulmones por buen rato- Todos hemos hablado con ella, está cegada -entorné los ojos e hice el ademán de escribir en mi libro negro- Scorpius, no te entiendo. Repito, todos en esta mesa sabemos lo que Wood hace con ella y también sabemos que te importa Rose, deja de escribir en ese estúpido libro y...

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen, jamás lo entenderían. Este libro…-iba a empezar a explicar toda mi situación, iba a confesar el contenido de mi libro cuando Camille se acercó hacia nuestra mesa con el ceño fruncido. Se veía linda, con aquella cinta verde que sujetaba su cabello dorado.

-¡Vamos, Scorpius! Admítelo de una buena vez -gritó en silencio. Sólo para que los presentes escucháramos, pero no Rose Weasley, ni David Wood. Así era ella, todo una Zabini, una dama elegante, una dama que odiaba el escándalo. Por ello, varios chicos morían de amor por ella, porque Camille poseía un aura extraño que hipnotizaba a quien tenía cerca.

-No tengo nada que admitir, Camille -sostuve su mirada color del olivo-. Sólo me llama la atención el cabello de Weasley -mis cuatro amigos entornaron los ojos, y Albus se frotó los suyos.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti. Su cabello te llama la "atención" -habló con sarcasmo puro y duro-. Espero que el mío también te llame la atención -se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó moviendo ligeramente las caderas, con la espalda recta, muy a su estilo elegante, muy a lo Zabini. Albus soltó una risa que, al parecer, la tenía contenida, los Scamander lo imitaron y Christine sólo lanzó un "¡JA"! mirando al techo de la biblioteca y con bastante ironía.

-¿Tienes idea de cuántos chicos están tras ella? -escuché a la castaña hablar, pero algo captó mi atención, David Wood empezó a jugar con los rizos de mi objeto de estudio, con los rizos de mí pelirroja- ¿Tienes idea de cuántos chicos están tras Camille Zabini? -repitió la pregunta. Yo me encontraba en otro mundo, sólo podía observar la mano derecha de Wood enrulando aún más un rizo rebelde y ella sonriéndole. Sólo podía recordar cómo él acariciaba su trasero con esa misma mano y su zona más íntima logrando que ciertos gemidos abandonaran sus labios. Rose Weasley soltaba una risa ingenua mientras negaba con la cabeza, probablemente por un cumplido en el oído medio alzado de tono o una propuesta cochina y totalmente inapropiada dicha por su novio.

-Si cuento hasta diez y no la suelta, lo ahorco -dije de repente. Sólo podía mirar a los dos, él tocándole un mechón enrulado de su cabello pelirrojo y ella mirando hacia abajo algo sonrojada. A la cabeza, sólo me venía la imagen de Rose Weasley tocando a Wood. Recuerdo que lo masturbaba y ella no se detenía porque él se lo había indicado "hasta terminar", le había dicho, se lo había impuesto. Ella le hacía caso y él imbécil disfrutaba de aquella acción.

-¡Qué bueno que no te guste mi prima, Scorpius! -dijo el azabache riendo- Si te gustara, hace rato Wood estaría colgado de uno de los aros del campo de quidditch.

-¡Voy en seis y la sigue tocando! -me desesperé y me levanté exasperado de la silla. Chris trató de frenarme tocándome el brazo de forma suave.

-Los novios se tocan, Scorpius -explicó Christine como si de un niño pequeño me tratara. Ella miraba de reojo a Lyssander, como si ellos fueran cómplices de algo.

-No soy idiota -estaba seguro que mi estado era exactamente el de un dragón furioso exhalando humo por las fosas nasales-. No me gusta que la toque. Wood es un total y completo imbécil -dije en voz baja, más para mí que para el resto de mis amigos. Decidido, me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia la pareja. Caminé con mucha furia, respiré y carraspee tan fuerte que capté la atención de ambos.

-¿Algún problema, Malfoy? -dijo el tarado tranquilamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan conchudo? Le había hecho el favor de callarme la boca, y no decirle nada a nuestra directora, y el baboso me venía a hablar de esa manera tan a lo "macho".

-Sí, de hecho, una de las interminables primas de Weasley, la está buscando fuera de la biblioteca -dije convencido. La mentira salió automáticamente, pero se me notaba furioso.

-¿Vas después, verdad, Rosie? -le acarició el mentón a mí pelirroja, a mí objeto de estudio, y el acto me dio asco. En mi mente sólo estaba aquella desesperada acción por parte de ambos en vestirse inútilmente, aquellos gemidos desesperados y aquellas palabras que se decían.

-No -dije determinante-. No va después -agaché la cabeza y traté de calmarme-. Va ahora mismo -la tomé por el brazo delicadamente, pero de forma decidida y la jalé afuera de la biblioteca.

-¿Cuál de mis primas me busca? -habló calmada.

-Nadie te busca, Weasley -confesé.

Avergonzado di la espalda, pero al instante la enfrenté. Miré aquellos ojos azul lapislázuli y tuve que agachar la cabeza porque le llevaba unos veinte centímetros de altura.

-¿Y por qué actuaste de esa forma tan desesperada por sacarme de la biblioteca? -mis amigos ya se encontraban atrás de nosotros, a espaldas de ella -para ser más preciso- supongo que brindándome apoyo moral por mi estúpida actuación.

-¿Ha sucedido algún problema en mi familia? -su mirada cambió a preocupación y al instante le respondí:

-No…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…? -Christine me decía que me callara con el dedo índice y que le dijera que no importara mediante señas manuales- ¿Malfoy, hace un momento actuaste… -se quedó pensando por un minuto, entre sorprendida y confundida. Se frotó el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda como si tuviera algo de frio.

-Olvídalo, no pasa nada. Disculpa las molestias -señalé la entrada de la biblioteca de forma bastante estúpida, debo recalcar, como si del siglo IV se tratara. ¡Qué imbécil había sido mi comportamiento!

-Malfoy yo sé que te debo una muy grande por lo que callas, y algún día te lo compensaré, de verdad -me encogí de hombros. Eso no importaba ahora-. Supongo que si me sacaste de la biblioteca es porque quieres que te devuelva el favor ahora ¿o me equivoco? -la pelirroja había cambiado su actitud al tratarme, posiblemente por la vergüenza. Ella ahora se mostraba más "amable".

-El favor que te voy a pedir, no podrás cumplirlo -fui claro, pero miré de reojo a mis amigos.

-¿Por qué? -empezó a impacientarse- Si necesitas que haga tus deberes por un mes, los haré -exhaló y trató de relajarse-. Cualquier cosa, en medida de lo posible, lo haré. De verdad estoy avergonzada, no sé cuánto viste o cuánto oíste, pero no debió ocurrir ahí. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Oh por favor, Weasley! ¡No seas hipócrita! -exploté, y ella arrugó su pecosa nariz- He visto como le sobas la entrepierna en casi todas las clases y, prácticamente, el imbécil de tu novio no puede dejar de manosearte en todo momento -ella se cruzó de brazos, la cara se le puso de un color rojo atomatado y dijo seriamente.

-¿Cuál es el favor? Anda al grano.

-Déjalo -solté la palabra así de simple-. Deja a David Wood.

-No lo voy a dejar.

-Te dije que jamás podrías compensarme el favor.

-Pensé que me pedirías otra cosa.

-Ese imbécil es…

-Seguro Anne ya te fue con el chisme… -ni siquiera dejé que terminara la frase porque en primer lugar Anne y yo no éramos tan cercanos a pesar de compartir el mismo escudo de serpiente en el pecho y en segundo lugar, porque ella no había sido mi fuente confiable.

-Wood es un tarado y en menos de lo que piensas te va a desechar como un trapo sucio.

-¿Estás celoso? -dijo en una voz entre sorprendida y confundida. Era como si aquella frase hubiera salido de su boca en automático, seguro en su familia acostumbraban a ser así.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso? ¡Tengo novia! -traté de sonar convincente.

-Pues parece -miró hacia abajo, como si sus zapatos negros fueran lo más interesante de la historia. Esta vez, no podía enfrentar mi mirada-. Parece que estás celoso -y exploté cual bomba atómica.

-¡Si, si estoy celoso! ¿Está bien? ¡Odio que Wood te manosee entera! -ella alzó sus ojos azules los cuales adoptaron un tono extraño. Mis amigos que se encontraban tras de mi objeto de estudio me miraron preocupados. Christine se mordió el labio, Albus se alborotó aún más el cabello y los gemelos se taparon la boca con la mano izquierda al mismo tiempo.

_**Conclusión final:**__ ¿Qué puedo decir de ello? Se vuelven unas completas idiotas, estúpidas e imbéciles. No ven las cosas con claridad, creen que se encuentran en el mundo de los sueños, pisando nubes acolchonadas y comiendo bombones de chocolate hasta empalagarse. ¿Ya dije que se comportan como idiotas? Tal vez, esté hablando con cólera y mi estudio está abandonando lo objetivo, y dando paso a lo subjetivo. Sin embargo, la realidad es esa. Las pelirrojas cuando están enamoradas miran a sus novios como si fueran dioses del Olimpo. ¡Qué ilusas son!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! ¡Que pasen linda noche! ¡Qué sueñen con los angelitos!<strong>

**¡Cierto! Algo más, como comprenderán quinto año tiene cuatro notas, porque cuarto tuvo tres y tercero cuatro y así… bueno, la siguiente viñeta es una viñeta que estoy segura que les encantará. No diré el nombre porque no quiero que se hagan alguna idea, pero confíen en mí. Scorpius y Rose estarán solos. Sólo eso diré. Así que, no olviden de dejar su review, las ama y adora May/Nela (misma persona) :)**

**Agradecimientos a las que no tienen cuenta:**

**Jazmin li: creo que no puedo mandarte mensajes en privado, pero bueno..yo también soy romántica. Sin embargo casi todos mis Rose Scorpius menos Hojas de té y boca virgen…ellos no serán primero en todo..no sé si entiendes.. Aunque es posible que alguna idea acapare mi mente y la escriba, así como te gustan a ti.**

**Ariadna Simons: hola! pues creo que David cae mal a todos, pero a veces la gente se molesta cuando uno no avisa que lo que escribe tiene escenitas medio subiditas jajaja**

**Minerva: ¡no te desaparezcas más! Te haces extrañar! Pues sí, el sexo es parte de nuestras vidas, es cierto :) Otro abrazo para ti!**

**Criiiiis: sabías que te impactaría por eso te lo dije! Jajajjajaj pobre Scorp, verdad…sus inseguridades y todo..pobrecito**

**Cristina: pues si, yo también había pensado en eso! Es un internado por Dios del cielo! Obvio tiene que haber un lugar para eso jajajajajaja.**


	17. Las pelirrojas y el baño de prefectos

**¡Hola! ¡Cumplí con mi palabra! Estoy aquí antes del domingo: gracias por sus lindos y alentadores reviews! Bueno, les comento que el siguiente capítulo será el último de quinto año y después pasaremos a sexto año. El siguiente capítulo es muy especial, es uno de mis favoritos porque hay una cercanía especial entre la pelirroja y el rubio, porque prácticamente es un párrafo de Scorpius hablando y luego a full de Weasley y Malfoy y trata de…jajaja se la creyeron? No diré ni pío. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y también espero que sigan alimentando la historia a través de sus bellos, hermosos y preciosos reviews :) de los cuales su autora se encuentra agradecidísima. Se les quiere mucho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y el baño de prefectos <strong>

"_Las pelirrojas adoran combinar frambuesa, arándanos y moras negras para relajarse mientras toman un baño caliente."_

El baño de prefectos era el indicando para ponerse a meditar bajo el efecto agradable a moras que despedía uno de los tantos grifos, y que teñía el agua de un tono morado claro. Ese olor era bastante parecido al que despedía mi objeto de estudio.

Entre ella y yo, ¿qué puedo decir? Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no podía verla de la misma forma. No podía verla ingenua, no podía verla ni observarla como antes. Me costaba hacer tan pocas notas para un solo año porque alternar cuatro notas para un año y tres para el siguiente, no me parecían suficientes. Ella era un mundo, no un mundo, una galaxia entera por descubrir. ¡Era lógica e ilógica al mismo tiempo! A veces veía que tenía la iniciativa y determinación de negarse a su novio en cualquier cosa y luego veía que hacía lo que Wood finalmente le sugería que hiciera. El tiempo con sus primos había disminuido y el que les ofrecía anteriormente a sus amigas también. Le dedicaba muchas horas del día al estúpido de Wood. Por mi parte, casi todas las notas de este año las había decidido omitir o las había arrancado con una furia contenida porque se trataba de ella con él, ¿y para qué hacer más notas sobre ellos?

¡Rose Weasley y su novio me estaban volviendo loco!

¡Su amorío me hacía perder la razón! ¿Tanto podía cambiar una mujer por un hombre? No lo entendía. Una vez leí en un libro psiquiátrico muggle que una mujer "dependiente" podía hacer pareja con un hombre "psicópata". Sin embargo, no quería exagerar las cosas. La pelirroja Weasley sí era independiente, y lo demostraba en ciertas cosas que hacía: era capitana del equipo de quidditch -aunque no lo crean, al parecer por lo testaruda que era, le había pedido el favor a alguno de sus quinientos familiares para que le enseñara a manejar perfectamente la escoba y llegar a ser una excelente guardián-, era prefecta, estudiaba -de vez en cuando- sola. No todo el tiempo estaba con Wood, aunque si le daba varias, varias, varias -valga la redundancia- horas de su tiempo libre. Por otro lado, Wood, él si podía ser un psicópata ¿o no? Porque según lo que leí en otro libro psiquiátrico muggle, "lo que les excita a los psicópatas es engañar a las mujeres que los aman". He podido observar que él hacía eso, convencía a sus parejas que se alejaran del mundo lo más que se pueda y luego las abandonaba sin razón aparente; sin explicación que valga. Aunque también, como mencioné en notas pasadas terminaba con sus novias si veía pequeños signos de gusto/atracción/infidelidad hacia otro chico para que su hombría no se quebrantara y siempre quedara como héroe o macho alfa entre los hombres de todo Hogwarts. Entonces, David Wood si podía ser un psicópata.

Agité mi cabeza en negación y sonreí ante mí ocurrencia, me sumergí en el agua por última vez para sacar los restos de shampoo y jabón, salí de la bañera que tenía el tamaño de una piscina e hice que se vaciara y limpiara para que el siguiente prefecto la utilizara.

-Frescura de Pino-la voz era femenina, definitivamente. Pero no capté bien de quién se trataba, así que por las dudas me encerré en uno de los cubículos del baño donde había colocado mi uniforme, ya que me tocaba ronda en unos veinte minutos, más o menos. Menos mal cogí a tiempo mi toalla o sino, probablemente la chica me hubiera visto completamente desnudo. De igual manera, pasó por mi mente el hecho de huir al cubículo lo más rápido que mis piernas daban, ya que Camille se había obsesionado con un libro hindú llamado "Kama Sutra" y me proponía casi todas las noches experimentar "cosas nuevas". Miren, soy hombre, pero no un animal que sólo piensa en aparearse. Al inicio me pareció interesante porque dejé de pensar tanto en la pelirroja, pero luego se volvió estresante porque Camille lo veía como un juego y la verdad es que ella era mi primera novia y si en algún momento me aceptaran en la universidad como un literato -ya había descartado el hecho de ser científico o dedicarme a la medimagia-, no querría tener una reputación de "ahí viene Scorpius Malfoy, el más joven, gran literato y dios del sexo" o algo similar.

Me escondí como un marica, como una nena, como un homosexual -sin ofender a nadie-, porque si se trataba de Camille -que también era prefecta- la que estaba allá afuera, me propondría de seguro hacerlo en el cubículo del baño para experimentar algo nuevo. Lo cierto era que ya me había cansado, era demasiado. Los primeros días fueron divertidos, pero luego era sexo, sexo, y más sexo. De repente yo era el problema y no ella, posiblemente una pareja a mi edad tenía relaciones sexuales bastante seguido, pero cada vez estaba más convencido que aquella rubia preciosa no era el problema, era yo: o era muy emocional, es decir, romántico y realmente quería encontrar una mujer con la cual hacer el amor y no sólo tener sexo, o me estaba volviendo gay y sólo faltaba la parte en la cual lo confesaría ante mis amigos, luego ante mis padres y finalmente saldría del closet para enfrentar al mundo mágico y muggle, sin ofender a nadie, nuevamente.

Me estaba poniendo el uniforme lo más rápido posible mientras discutía internamente todos mis pensamientos, y si era Camille la chica que acababa de ingresar sólo me faltaba colocarme los zapatos y salir corriendo silenciosamente de ahí mientras ella se zambullía en el agua. Espié por una de las rejillas que había en el cubículo tratando de hacer el menor silencio posible. Lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Aquel cabello rojo hasta los hombros y una bata rosada que probablemente cubría su cuerpo pecoso y porcelánico. Imaginé que había seleccionado otro cubículo para dejar su uniforme perfectamente ordenado para hacer otra ronda, una ronda en la cual se encontraría con el estúpido de su novio y tendría relaciones sexuales o lo que sea que hacían. De repente, la pelirroja empezó a aflojarse la bata, pude verlo desde atrás porque ésta mostró la primera parte de sus hombros desnudos llenos y esparcidos de pecas. Finalmente, lo que temía, sentí una presión contra el cierre de mi pantalón. ¿Estaba teniendo una erección? Pero ella ni me había tocado, ni siquiera la había visto directamente desnuda sólo la primera parte de sus hombros, es decir, la primera parte de su espalda. No podía más, hice que esto se detuviera al instante.

-Weasley, átate la bata, estoy en un cubículo -dije, cual imbécil. Seguro cualquier hombre hubiera esperado a que la mujer se desnudara y él se ganara con un tremendo espectáculo. Pero no, yo no. Yo tenía que reaccionar como un estúpido caballero del siglo IV y decir: Mi lady, no se desnude, mi presencia sigue aquí. Estoy seguro que los hombres de esa época ni siquiera eran así.

-¿Me estabas espiando? -se ató la bata rosada al instante y se quedó mirando a la piscina, en la cual había abierto tres caños. Tres de los cuales despedía agua de color morado claro, otra roja y la tercera de un morado bastante oscuro casi negro.

-No, pero por la rejillas se ve un poco y pensé que te incomodaría -silencio. Ni ella ni yo hablamos por quince segundos-. Sólo falta que me coloque los zapatos y me iré.

-Pues colócatelos y vete rápido -parecía incómoda, molesta.

-Eso estoy tratando de hacer -y era cierto, pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, mientras más trataba de colocarme los zapatos mis manos más torpes de volvían.

-¿Por qué demoras tanto? -la pelirroja seguía de espaldas a mí. No quería enfrentarme seguramente.

-No lo sé -respondí automáticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes conmigo, Malfoy? -utilizó una voz que jamás había oído…como si desconfiara, pero con miedo y curiosidad. Las tres cosas a la misma vez- Hagamos algo, hace un par de meses oíste y viste algo en los pasillos que te llevan a Honey Dukes. ¿Sí? No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, ni mucho menos. Jamás lo volveré a hacer -lancé esos ¡JA! Sarcásticos que mi amiga Christine siempre solía lanzarlos cuando algo no la convencía. Jamás lo volvería a hacer en ese pastillo, pero nada certificaba que no lo haría en otros lugares de Hogwarts.

-A mi no me lanzas esos ¡JA! -exclamó, luego dio la vuelta, me enfrentó por la rejilla y dijo decidida- Abre la puerta -lo cierto era que no quería abrirla porque tenía una parte de mi cuerpo muy duro entre las piernas. Así que opté por colocar mi toalla verde ahí mismo y abrir la puerta hasta que mi erección se apaciguara. Tenía un zapato colocado, sólo faltaba el otro. ¡Qué patético era! Ahí estaba ella, con la bata rosa y ambas manos en la cintura. Me recordaba a mi madre en el pasado, cuando era un niño y había hecho alguna travesura. Sin embargo, esto era diferente-. Mira, nosotros tenemos una nueva tregua. Incluso, esta tregua es más fuerte que la primera -suspiró largo y tendido, como si estuviera obligando a su memoria a regresar el tiempo atrás-. En la primera tregua, respeté tu privacidad y en la segunda, respetaste la mía, pero envolvía a otra persona más y también al colegio y a temas que no se deben hacer en una institución…-se detuvo- La cosa va así, ¿qué quieres que haga para yo sentir que no hay ninguna deuda contigo? Quiero que me pidas algo viable, ¿puntos para tu casa? Me puedo quedar callada en algunas clases ¿Ganar un partido de quidditch? Puedo hacer que accidentalmente pasen algunas quaffles por mis aros. Puedo darte dinero para que compres golosinas, aunque imagino que dinero no te debe de faltar…-miró hacia un lado y negó con la cabeza con desesperación.

Los grifos se cerraron y suspiré el aroma. Era un aroma diferente al que usualmente yo utilizaba, pero era exquisito. Ligeramente más ácido.

-¿Qué aromas son esos?

-No te disperses Malfoy, ese no es el tema ahora -me miró con aquellos ojos que cada noche los imaginaba cuando dormía.

-¿Qué aromas son? -insistí hasta haber logrado mi cometido: el segundo zapato ya estaba en mi pie.

-Frambuesa, arándanos y moras negras -se exasperó-. Pídeme de una vez lo que quieres.

-Lo mismo que te pedí la última vez -ella enarcó una de sus cejas pelirrojas.

-Hace casi un mes no hablamos -se cruzó de brazos-. No recuerdo lo que me pediste- la mentira se hacía notar a leguas, así que decidí molestarla un poco.

-Veo que llevas la cuenta -me levanté de la tapa del inodoro, donde me había apoyado para colocarme los zapatos.

-Es algo aproximado… -me acerqué más a ella y el aroma a moras aún permanecía en su piel, y combinaba perfecto con los olores que despedía la piscina.

-Aléjate de Wood, eso es lo que quiero -ella no se movió de su sitio y yo di un paso más al frente. Nuestros rostros se separaban a un puño de distancia. Sentí que mi mirada despedía seguridad y sus ojos azules eran fijos y en ningún momento los agachó.

-Eres terco -me dijo, haciendo aquel gesto de arrugar la nariz que me gustaba.

-Y tú eres necia -la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo ni delicadamente, ni con fuerza, pero sí con determinación para que me prestara atención-. Ese chico, te va a abandonar cuando se le plazca -mi objeto de estudio se separó de mi de forma tranquila y negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo cumplir lo que me pides -miró hacia abajo-. Sólo déjame ser feliz -sentí que algo se había quebrado dentro mío.

-Entonces, olvídalo, no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo. Nunca pasó nada, ni vi nada en aquel pasillo -se escuchó a alguien entrar por la puerta del baño de prefectos. Se trataba de David Wood.

_**Conclusión Final: **el baño de prefectos es el santuario perfecto para que se lleve a cabo la relajación personal y el cocktail de aromas para la piel de las pelirrojas. __La opción de esas tres combinaciones se acomoda muy bien a la piel de ellas, porque al parecer se impregnan en sus cuerpos cómodamente. La mezcla de esas tres frutas silvestres, más el aroma de su misma piel hacen una melodía perfecta que durante el día se puede apreciar. Por otro lado, se puede considerar, también, la terquedad y ceguedad que poseen ellas mismas, al igual que aquel perfume insistente en permanecer impregnado. _

_Por el contrario, los novios NO son permanentes y menos los hombres psicópatas mujeriegos. Hombres de ese tipo, sólo se impregnan el tiempo que les convenga._

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, en serio, no saben cómo animan! Mi inspiración está a flor de piel jajajaja, trataré de actualizar seguidito pero porfis, porfis (jajaja) dejen lo que piensan, no importa si es bueno o malo, siempre se puede mejorar. Un beso enorme y espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.<strong>

**Ahora a responder a las que no tienen cuenta:**

**Alexa Rose Love: no hace falta que leas todo el fic de nuevo, jajaja. Lo que hace Scorpius es anotar y compartir lo que es realmente relevante para él hacia sus lectores. Él hará borrones y tachones y otras notas que no considera suficientes para mostrarlas al mundo y selecciona d por año para que sea menos denso leerlas. Además, dentro de las notas hay una historia, que obviamente no la cuenta Scorpius porque él más que nada observa a la pelirroja. Entonces, pueda ser que se haya hecho amigo de Albus porque Christine en primer lugar se llevaba muy bien con él :), entiendes? Las notas sólo describen lo que observa en la pelirroja, atrás de aquellas notas se desarrolla una historia que Scorpius no la relatará a menos que sea totalmente relevante como el hecho de que tenga su primera novia.**

**Aly: no te hagas muchas ilusiones, es decir, él aún no la ama. Está celoso porque obviamente si la mira mucho y le gusta bastante, pero no es amor. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!**

**Criiis: ayy Cris, Lyssander es sexy, es bello. Lo tuyo con Albus es historia, aunque nadie sabe. Tal vez en otro fic te ponga con él porque ya eres de mis personajes preferidos e indispensables.**

**Cristina: ¡oh que linda! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y que me comentes si fue de tu agrado o esperabas mucho más :) un beso grandísimo.**


	18. Las pelirrojas y las canciones tristes

**¡Hola, holaaaa! ¿Cómo están? No demoré mucho, sólo diez diiastas. Bueno, aquí estoy y espero que disfruten esta nota porque es una de mis favoritas. Es muy… no sé! Ya me lo dirán en sus comentarios :)**

**Gracias a todas/os por sus reviews, me alientan mucho! Ah! Antes que lo olvide utilicé o bueno, me inspiré en una canción para este capítulo "Jar of hearts de christina perri". De igual manera, sólo utilicé uno o dos versos; más de tres, no! Jajaja. Un beso grande.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y las canciones tristes<strong>

_Las pelirrojas se esconden del mundo cuando se sienten invadidas por la tristeza. Sin embargo, es fácil hallarlas, sólo tienes que aprender a escuchar en medio del silencio. _

Faltaban dos días para culminar este año. A mi parecer, se había pasado más lento que en cuarto año por los sucesos contados en las anteriores notas. Sin embargo, me pude permitir conocer más aspectos interesantes sobre Rose Weasley, aspectos que no entendía porqué de alguna manera, me afectaban tanto y que no me agradaban en lo absoluto. Por otro lado y ya con la cabeza fría, había sido un buen año académico, un año productivo. Mis calificaciones eran altas, creo que por fin había podido desplazar a mi objeto de estudio de su preciado primer puesto, aunque aquello ya no me hacía tan feliz; tal vez en anteriores años sí. Había una posibilidad remota de que Weasley, al ver que sus calificaciones habían bajado considerablemente, dejara a David Wood por iniciativa propia, pero ya saben cómo era ella respecto a ese tema. ¡Estaba totalmente cegada y embobada por ese idiota! Por ello, yo había decidido rendirme, enfocarme totalmente en mis lecturas nocturnas, en elaborar ensayos de admirar, en adelantar tareas, en sacar perfectas calificaciones, en sacarla de mi mente… Es decir, no sacarla por completo, seguir con el estudio, pero volverlo objetivo, como años atrás. No sé qué pasaba con mis sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que yo también me sentía mal, la observaba con Wood y los celos me invadían. Me desconocía a mí mismo, con Camille era todo tan liberal que no había tiempo para pensar, ni sentir eso.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos del cuarto piso, era sábado y la mayoría de los alumnos a partir del tercer año habían preferido ir a Hogsmeade. Christine estaba saliendo con Lyssander, y yo no quería hacer un mal trío en su tan esperada cita. Además, y volviendo al tema de novios, Camille había adoptado una actitud bastante inmadura. ¿Pueden creer que me dio a elegir entre mi libro de notas y ella? No tenía punto de comparación y tampoco era tema de discusión. Se había encaprichado como una niña mimada, no esperaba aquella actitud proveniente de ella, una dama Zabini con todas las letras. ¿Cómo me iba a preguntar algo así? Yo, por supuesto, le dije que prefería mil y un veces el libro de notas, que jamás lo iba a botar a la basura o quemarlo como ella tanto me pedía. La discusión finalizó con Camille diciéndome que necesitaba pensar sobre lo nuestro y que prefería ir sola a Hogsmeade para cambiar de aire. La pura verdad, es que me sentí liberado. Sentí que una parte de mí ya no cargaba tanto peso; tal vez era buena idea distanciarnos, porque prácticamente, discutíamos a diario.

Me mantuve caminando lento por el pasillo, buscando un salón para estar tranquilo y pensar en mi próxima nota. ¡Había tanto por escribir! ¡Demasiado! Rose Weasley era como una caja de sorpresas y en este año, no en el buen sentido, al menos no en mi apreciación. Yo seguía transitando los pasillos del colegio mientras batallaba con mis pensamientos y capturaba oraciones para que no se escapen de mi cabeza y las pueda plasmar en el papel de mi libro. De pronto, escuché música y no se encontraba muy lejos de donde yo estaba. Continué caminando hasta llegar al salón indicado en el cual se escuchaba una melodía triste y deprimente. Me acerqué con cuidado al marco de la puerta, la música estaba a un volumen moderadamente alto y la voz de la cantante relucía medianamente fuerte y dolida. Contuve el aliento cuando divisé a mi objeto de estudio recostada en el suelo como un paño de nariz usado, gimoteando con ganas, con la cara cubierta en lágrimas y cantando a todo pulmón. Su voz se entrecortaba, no podía siquiera decir una palabra bien.

_Las pelirrojas no se caracterizan por tener una dulce voz. Por el contrario, cantan muy mal, no son desentonadas, pero carecen de aquella habilidad artística._

-_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart _-su voz se quebrantaba al cantar aquella canción de forma tan dolida. Yo, por mi parte, veía que tenía una botella al lado. ¡Genial! ¿Acaso no había comprendido en cuarto año que no tenía cabeza para el alcohol? También pasó por mi mente el hecho de que habría sucedido alguna desgracia en su casa, pero toda su prole estaría rodeándola ahora. Nunca la había visto tan triste, tan ¿desdichada? Para mí, esto era nuevo y aunque suene cruel e insensible, tenía que anotarlo. Tenía que volver a ser objetivo respecto a ella aunque una parte de mí quería acercarse y preguntarle qué le pasaba.

_Las pelirrojas se deprimen y mucho. Cuando esto sucede parece que llorarán un río entero._

Avancé unos pasos para poder ingresar al salón con cuidado y sin que ella notara mi presencia intrusa. Rose Weasley seguía cantando la canción, como si se tratara el himno del país y yo me acomodé en un rincón del salón para poder observarla bien. El lugar era pequeño, si hacía el mínimo ruido, ella notaría que la observaba. Debo reconocer que sentía mucha pena por la pelirroja. Sentía algo en el pecho, un dolor fuerte. Entonces, vino a mi mente de forma automática: el imbécil de su novio tenía la culpa. Estaba seguro de que Wood había terminado con ella porque me había visto en el baño, y Weasley se encontraba en aquella bata rosada, la cual cubría su pecosa desnudez. ¡Por Merlín! Yo estaba con uniforme y tampoco nos pescó en una circunstancia dudosa, simplemente hablando. ¿Por qué ninguno de sus miles de familiares se dignó a acompañarla? ¿Acaso no sabían que sufría? Entonces, anoté en seguida mientras mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarla. Traía su cabello rojo mojado, su nariz estaba cual tomate, al igual que sus mejillas. Miraba sin mirar el techo del salón e hipaba bastante seguido. A mis ojos, seguía siendo bonita. Las pelirrojas no pierden su belleza al llorar.

_Camuflan bien sus emociones para no preocupar a los miembros de su prole. Antes, prefieren morir solas y ahogadas en sus propias lágrimas._

-_I wish I have missed the first time that we kissed 'cause you broke all your promises and now you're back, you don't get to get me back _-giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta que me encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella, debido a una estupidez mía: el tintero se había resbalado de mi mano izquierda, con la cual lo sostenía, al igual que el libro. La música aún no se detenía, parecía que Weasley se había quedado en un estado de "shock" al notar que no se encontraba sola; por la expresión de su cara, sentí que me golpearía o algo parecido.

-¿Qué haces acá? -su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas, aún permanecía en el suelo y me observaba débilmente desde ahí. Tomó su barita y la canción dejó de sonar.

-Estaba estudiando -inventé rápidamente mientras le enseñaba el libro negro que tenía en manos, obviamente cerrado-. ¿Estás borracha? -pregunté, aunque tenía miedo que probablemente me lanzara la botella.

-Ese es tu estúpido diario, no estás estudiando y no, no estoy borracha -sollozó un poco y sentí una opresión en el pecho, quería acercarme y tratar de consolarla de alguna manera. Sus ojos azules se encontraban tan acuosos y rojos que parecía que lloraría hasta el día siguiente-. Tendrías que estar en Hogsmeade, pensé que estaría sola -enmudeció un momento, se levantó, se secó las lágrimas con ambas palmas y alzó la botella del suelo con la mano izquierda-. ¿Hace cuánto llevas aquí?

-No mucho -mentí.

-No es cierto -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Bueno, lo suficiente para saber que te encuentras muy mal -¿se entiende por qué le mentí en un primer lugar, verdad? No quería que ella se sintiera tan vulnerable por mi presencia.

-Entiendo -miró de reojo a otro lado-. Tú llegaste primero, así que me iré yo -se estaba dirigiendo con un paso seguro hacia la puerta, sin embargo yo me interpuse en su camino. Percibí un olor desconocido mezclado con el aroma a moras de su piel, lo cierto es que me agradaba.

-No, no te vayas -aquellas palabras abandonaron mis labios sin siquiera pensarlas previamente.

-¿Por qué? -aquel olor provenía de su boca.

-No me molestas, puedes seguir escuchando la canción, también puedes cantar y tomar ese brebaje o cosa.

-Es té verde, Malfoy. No tiene ni una gota de alcohol. Me lo envió mi prima Victoire, dice que calma la tristeza, también me sugirió la canción para que me sintiera mejor -tomó un pequeño sorbo-. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hago dándote explicaciones? -la frase le salió algo entrecortada pero pude entenderla.

-Veo que los consejos de tu prima, no funcionan muy bien -ella me fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo rió débilmente y aquello me hizo sentir bien.

-De seguro te he estado desconcentrando -abrazó la botella como protegiéndola.

-No lo has hecho.

-No eres tú, Malfoy -se limpió otra lágrima traviesa con el puño, la cual se escapó de su ojo derecho, sujetó la botella de té verde nuevamente con la mano izquierda y extendió su brazo-, pero necesito estar sola -se veía deprimida, bastante.

-¿Fue el idiota de Wood? -su rostro se contorsionó y empezó a hipar cual niña pequeña a la cual le quitan su juguete favorito. No hacía falta que me dijera nada más. Lloraba por ese imbécil bueno para nada.

-No tengo ganas de hablar -ella complicaba mis notas, tenía que escribir sobre esto porque cada vez sentía más empatía y eso no era bueno. No se podía ser empático con el objeto de estudio, lo que sentía, estaba mal. Ella invadía mis sueños, invadía mis pensamientos, me obligaba a perseguirla con la mirada en las clases que compartíamos.

-No hables Weasley, pero tendrás que escucharme -dije con determinación, además no quería que se fuera del salón-. Si te lastimó, no te diré que lo golpearé porque sería extraño e inusual. Camille me pediría explicaciones y no tengo tiempo para dárselas -ella sonrió. Su sonrisa era bonita y me sentía orgulloso de haber provocado eso en ella después de tanto llanto-. Lo que si te diré, es que yo pensé que eras más inteligente y que manejarías un rompimiento con mayor madurez. Además, Wood es un tarado y no tienes por qué estar llorando por alguien que…

-Tú me lo advertiste tantas veces, Malfoy -me interrumpió y se tapó el rostro la mano-, tantas, tantas veces –luego se dejó ver su rostro que seguía humedecido por lágrimas-. Lo podía percibir con tu mirada cuando nos observabas a David y a mí, era como si estuvieras decepcionado.

-Olvídate de eso, ya no importa -me acerqué un poco más a ella.

-Siento que no fui suficiente para él -quería matarlo, tenía una necesidad tan grande de que haya un partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y patear su escoba tan fuerte para que cayera al suelo, porque enfrentarme directamente con Wood era bastante difícil. El hombre era ligeramente más bajo que yo, pero tenía una musculatura que intimidaba un poco. Además, Rose Weasley, no era Christine, ni mi novia, como para enfrentarme a alguien que, en definitiva, me desfiguraría la cara. Lo mejor era no interferir en aquel problema entre mi objeto de estudio y su ex. Era un cobarde, lo admito. Yo tenía un cuerpo atlético, pero a David Wood le decían "el oso" por una razón obvia.

-¿Cómo vas a sentir eso? Rose… -tomé su mano libre entre las mías. Se encontraba helada. Rápidamente la solté, no estuvo bien, aquel gesto no estuvo para nada bien. Tenía que volver a ser objetivo aunque doliera. Ella miró con extrañeza donde hace un momento había sujetado su mano. Parecía triste por haber perdido la calidez de las mías.

-No fue un simple rompimiento -me explicó, parecía apenada-. Ya estaba con otra, Scarlett Macmillan, es un curso mayor que nosotros y es de Hufflepuff.

-Entiendo -después de aquella respuesta ¿qué le podía decir? Yo sabía la verdad, pero creo que sería ponerle el dedo en la yaga. También tenía el ligero presentimiento que ella lo sabía y que aún no lo podía aceptar o seguía excusándolo de alguna manera.

-No, no entiendes -y el llanto, floreció nuevamente-. Ni yo misma lo entiendo, no sé qué pasó, todo iba tan bien.

-No, Weasley -volví a llamarla por su apellido, ya no sabía ni cómo llamarla, no quería involucrarme. Una parte de mí, quería quedarse en el salón y otra parte, salir corriendo porqué temía mis posibles acciones para con ella. Era tarde, tenía que decirle la verdad aunque doliera-. ¿Sabes qué pasó? Nos vio juntos en el baño de prefectos. Él es tan inseguro por su reputación, por la reputación que tiene entre los hombres y por otro lado, entre las mujeres. Wood no quiere perder la imagen estúpida de "macho" que tiene, entonces, digamos que no tuvo otra alternativa.

-Terminó conmigo hace cinco días. ¿De verdad crees que fue por eso?

-Definitivamente -ante mi respuesta bruta y no pensada, ella arrugó el rostro nuevamente y el llanto empezó a fluir. Yo no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería que sonriera. David Wood era un completo imbecil.

-No te eches la culpa, sólo quieres hacerme sentir mejor -me dio la espalda, pero era obvio que su estado era el mismo por el movimiento constante de su cuerpo. Tomé mi varita y con un hechizo, provoqué que la canción sonara a todo volumen-. ¿Qué haces? -giró sorprendida.

-Si tienes ganas de llorar, mejor suéltalo todo de una vez. Te dejaré sola -estaba a punto de girar en mis talones y dirigirme hacia la salida, pero me abstuve-. Dime algo. ¿Wood, te ha vuelto a buscar en la semana?

-No. ¿Por qué? -se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas. A este paso, yo sólo pensé que sería mejor que ni se las limpiase, igual seguiría llorando.

-Por la letra de la canción.

-No lo ha hecho, pero si me pide volver, haré lo que dice la canción. Le diré que ya no me busque más, porque no logrará nada conmigo.

-¿Le cantarás la canción? -quería sacarle otra sonrisa.

-No, Malfoy -rió ante el comentario-. Se lo expresaré con la mirada, y espero que mis ojos sean lo suficientemente expresivos si ese día llega.

-Tus ojos son expresivos, Rose, no importa el día que sea -al parecer, mi último comentario lo tomó como un hermoso cumplido. Ella se puso de puntillas, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y escondió su rostro ahí mismo. Sentí la calidez de sus lágrimas humedecer mi piel y la botella yacía rota en el piso del salón. Por el contrario de sentirme incómodo, sólo pensaba que no había otro lugar en el cual quisiera encontrarme en ese momento. Entonces, la abracé despacio por la cintura, sin saber qué más hacer. Quería separarla un poco de mí, llegar a sus labios y rozarlos con los míos, pero sabía que no era el momento y que no era lo correcto.

-Gracias, Scorpius… -sollozó mi pelirroja.

Mi estudio estaba fracasando cada vez más.

_**Conclusión Final:**__ Las pelirrojas lloran con canciones tristes mientras toman te verde. Su corazón es capaz de sentir la melodía y la letra a un nivel mucho mayor comparativamente al resto de la gente. Ellas no disfrutan de contarle sus problemas a un amigo de toda la vida o a un familiar, optan por arriesgarse y apoyan toda su tristeza en un compañero de clases, un simple conocido. Cuando lloran, el corazón del espectador fácilmente se puede dividir en dos. Como lo dije antes, las pelirrojas son un poco depresivas y cuando pasan por esta etapa parecen que morirán de tristeza. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo mencionado, las pelirrojas no dejan de verse bonitas. Respecto a la última acotación, no me refiero a la belleza en sí. Ellas se ven tiernas e indefensas. Sus rostros, adoptan un color peculiar y su actitud vulnerable, sólo provoca ganas de protegerlas._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Demasiado romántico? ¿O ya era hora de que algo de tal magnitud sucediera? Un beso enorme, ¡nos vemos en la próxima nota!<strong>

**Bueno, ahora si a responder a las que no tienen cuenta.**

**Cris: que te parezca sexy porque es sexy! Te lo obligo! Jajajaja y ya viste que finalmente, pasó algo! Y respecto a Rose, OLVIDA A SU PRIMO. Lyssander no va buscando bichos que no existe, es más parecido a su padre.**

**Guest 1: gracias por leer mis one shots (me sonrojo), ya viste que Wood se borró del mapa, ya tenía que suceder.**

**Guest 2: :D, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!**

**MAGGIEHP: gracias por comentar! No te puedo mandar prívate messages, no sé por qué :S espero que te haya agradado el capítulo.**

**Guest 3: gracias por tus palabras. Pues…respecto a lo que dices de Rose y Scorpius, la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que ni siquiera el padre era el chico cool y sexy cazamujeres, por lo cual imagino que Scorpius tampoco lo es. Además del pasado que tiene su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap :)**

**Viannys: de verdad, gracias por comentar. A mí me anima muchísimo ver que opinan, por más que no piensen igual que yo o que hayan odiado el capítulo. Pienso que siempre se puede mejorar. Muchísimas gracias por comentar!**


	19. Las pelirrojas y los bombones

**Perdón, perdón, PERDÓN! Lo sé, me demoré muchísimo y les juro que tengo razones: dos que son entendibles y una que creo que no me la van a perdonar. Bueno, las dos primeras. Mi hermano tuvo apendicitis y, prácticamente, una semana entera me dediqué a él porque por la operación no podía moverse mucho. La otra razón, fue mi novio. Él se ganó una beca para hacer una pasantía fuera del país y pues… tenía que pasar tiempo con él porque no lo voy a ver por cuatro meses. La otra razón, que si es imperdonable :( (Lo siento, en serio, lo siento). Me obsesioné con una novela. La vi por la tele y tenía que ver más, así que la empecé a ver por youtube.. y eran como 100 capítulos. El viernes actualizaron hasta el 106, así que, aquí me tienen. Yo sé, soy una irresponsable, pero no me gusta mentir. Siempre les voy a decir la verdad, y es esa. No respondí correos (Tamy, lo siento) y sólo paraba de ver la novela para comer…¡Dios! No podía parar, era una adicción. Ya no sé cómo pedirles perdón porque dejé esto de lado, porque todas las noches me decía a mi misma: "este será el último capítulo que veré y me pondré a escribir." Y créanme..no era el último capítulo. Espero me puedan perdonar, fue un gran descuido mío.**

**Por otro lado, quiero decirles que esta nota fue la primera que tuve en mente. Esta nota fue la primera que escribí (no me maten, porque probablemente dirán: ¿es estúpida o qué? ¿Por qué se demoró tanto en actualizar, entonces? La respuesta es sencilla, les cuento. En diciembre del 2011, a mi mamá le regalaron una caja de bombones, entre ellos había unos de chocolate y menta. Jamás me había gustado aquella combinación, pero ese día me animé y probé. ¿Adivinen qué? No pude parar de comerlos hasta que se terminaron (creo que realmente tengo un problema con las cosas que me gustan :S). Bueno, en fin, la cosa es que me vino un brote de inspiración! Y me salió un Scorpius analítico. ¡Ahora!, la razón por la cual no subí antes este cap, fue porque tuve que hacerle modificaciones, porque como fue el primero que escribí, no tenía tanta concordancia. Las modificaciones las hice hoy, por eso demoré, ¡qué vergüenza! **

**Espero que les agrade y disculpen las molestias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y los bombones de chocolate y menta<strong>

_Las pelirrojas tienen una manera peculiar de comer los bombones de chocolate y menta. _

Pude notarlo cuando observé a Rose Weasley "disfrutar" de algunos mientras leía bajo un árbol en las afueras del colegio. Ella pasaba las páginas del libro de manera lenta y calma, como si el tiempo estuviera a su favor. Cabe recalcar que esta nota no tratará sobre "las pelirrojas y los libros", ya que dije lo justo y preciso en una nota anterior, por el contrario, describiré como ellas se ven complacidas por este tipo de golosina.

Los bombones de chocolate y menta vienen dentro de una pequeña caja plateada como presentación. En su totalidad son diez y consisten en pequeñas esferas que contienen por relleno una crema poco líquida de color verde muy claro y se encuentran bañadas con chocolate amargo que se endurece formando una sólida pero blanda cobertura. Conforme a lo último mencionado, se puede comprender por qué la persona observada disfruta tanto al darle un mordisco suave a dicho bombón. La pelirroja cerró los ojos al concluir con aquella acción y pude reparar en su rostro cómo la satisfacción del los contrariados sabores del chocolate y la menta la invadían. El primero, a pesar de pertenecer al tipo amargo tiene notaciones dulces en su misma esencia y claro, está el sabor característico del chocolate que todos conocemos. El segundo, para algunas personas, suele "picar". A mi parecer te brinda un aliento fresco y acerca del sabor, puedo decir que es intenso pero agradable a la vez.

_En conclusión: estos bombones son elegantes, dignos de la casa Slytherin. _

_¿Qué hacía Rose Weasley, comiendo aquellos bombones?_

Ella era cien por ciento Gryffindor como el resto de su pelirroja prole. La pelirroja debería de comer grajeas de todos los sabores, algo colorido, no sé si comprenden bien mi punto. Físicamente no denotaba elegancia alguna, ya que poseía muchas irregularidades en su mismo cuerpo que le impedían formar parte de lo que es considerado en la sociedad, una persona físicamente elegante. En primer lugar, su cabello rojo, el cual estaba conformado por innumerables rizos que efectivamente, con el pasar del tiempo, había logrado domarlos un poco; aunque a mi parecer se asemejaba a una pequeña leona. Tenía la melena a la altura de los hombros, con rulos algo amplios y acostumbraba a llevarlo suelto. En segundo lugar, estaban sus pecas, de las cuales ya he hablado en alguna nota pasada. Una persona físicamente elegante no tiene anomalías en la piel, aunque a mí me agradaban mucho. En tercer lugar, su manera de vestir era muy colorida, nada elegante a mi parecer. Por otro lado, estaba su temperamento, del cual sólo atinaré a decir que no era propio de una señorita de sociedad. No comía mal, olía delicioso, no era malcriada, pero sí era impulsiva al igual que espontánea. Una persona elegante no podía dejarse llevar por el corazón, tenía que ser dominada por la razón. Guiarse por la razón, significaba utilizar las correctas palabras en los momentos adecuados, tener modales propios, callar cuando se debe y por sobretodo, pensar antes de actuar ¿Entienden ahora mi punto? A ella no podían gustarle esos bombones de chocolate y menta, ella era inesperada como las grajeas de todos los sabores, porque Rose Weasley poseía la valentía de un león para defender a un niño rubio de primer año. También era terca y persistente en cosas que le eran imposibles hacer hasta poder lograrlas, como el quidditch. Asu vez, era renegona, competitiva y vengativa, cabe recalcar que siempre le gustaba tener la última palabra, incluyendo en las bromas pesadas. He podido notar también su nerviosismo, que es visible cuando piensa mucho las cosas o tiene algún tipo de contacto o situación conmigo. Finalmente, es pasional, en todo sentido de la palabra: entrega su cuerpo y corazón a un amor, sin duda alguna y cuando éste huye de ella, Rose Weasley entrega, nuevamente, su cuerpo y corazón a la dulce melodía de una triste canción.

_Si las pelirrojas fueran golosinas, serían grageas de todos los sabores y no bombones de chocolate y menta._

Se llevó el cuarto bombón a la boca y divisé como la cobertura de chocolate se derritió un poco al contacto con sus labios tibios. No me pregunten cómo sé la temperatura de ellos porque no los he probado, pero es algo totalmente obvio: los labios siempre están a un grado de calor confortable. Rose tenía los labios pintados de chocolate, no estaban totalmente sucios, pero era fácil delatar lo que había estado haciendo. Se sorprendió al ver que el relleno de su bombón se estaba escapando de la cobertura y manchaba sus dedos, se llevó el resto de la golosina a la boca, se relamió los labios delicadamente, deleitándose con aquel elegante sabor. Su dedo índice y pulgar que se encontraban manchados con la crema de menta, fueron capturados por su boca en forma de besos algo prolongados -a menos, yo lo percibí así- para así poder limpiarlos.

Sentí la garganta seca, carraspeé débilmente. Tenía ganas de besarla y aunque me doliera admitirlo, estaba empezando a desearla.

Me miró de repente con aquellos ojos de un color azul estridente. Yo me hice el desentendido, la observé un momento y volví a tomar mi pluma para seguir escribiendo algunas cosas que debía recordar sobre las pelirrojas. Seguía sintiendo la mirada de ella en mí, así que alcé el rostro y efectivamente, no me había equivocado. Yo me encontraba frente a ella, bajo un árbol también, tomando mis características notas de siempre en mi libro de cobertura negra. De seguro se había dado cuenta que escribía mientras la miraba y es muy probable que aquello le haya extrañado, pero ese no era su asunto, era el mío. Vi cómo cerró su libro, tapó la caja de bombones y se puso de pie sin dejar de observarme atenta.

Caminó hacia mí.

-¿Qué escribes? -tomó asiento cerca a mí, pero evitando invadir mi privacidad.

-Notas.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No te incumbe, Weasley -respondí calmado, aún escribiendo algo con mi pluma.

-¿No habíamos dejado de lado los apellidos? -tenía un viso de curiosidad en sus ojos, su mirada se encontraba atenta al libro que tenía entre manos.

-Me gusta llamarte así -terminé de realizar mis acostumbrados apuntes, cerré el libro con la pluma dentro de él. Noté algo en mi persona, me sentía muy nervioso, como un adolescente de doce años a quien le gusta mucho una chica. Traté de calmarme, tomé un respiro hondo de forma disimulada- y bien, ¿a qué viniste?

-¿Por qué me mirabas? -su pregunta me sobresaltó, qué directa había sido.

-No te miraba -mentí, negando lo que era obvio-, sólo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-Ya te dije, eso no te incumbe -miré la tapa de mi libro. Mis manos lo sujetaban. ¡Qué pálidas eran mis manos! También pude percibir un ligero tremor. ¿Un maldito tremor? Yo jamás me había puesto así con ninguna chica, jamás. No crean que me las estoy dando de conquistador empedernido y sin sentimientos, pero nunca me había pasado esto. Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón lo sentía muy rápido. Su perfume corporal me invadía, sentía su mirada puesta en mí, yo seguía observando la tapa negra de mi libro y ¡maldita sea, mis manos seguían temblando! Levanté la mirada, ella seguía observándome. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

-Eso dijiste sobre las notas que escribías, no sobre tus pensamientos -dijo observando el libro. Aún tenía los labios achocolatados y se podía sentir en su aliento un frescor delicioso, característico la menta. Ignoré su último comentario, ella suspiró fuertemente y se recostó en el árbol. Yo me puse aún más nervioso.

Silencio.

-¿Quieres uno? -abrió la caja de bombones con cuidado, quedaban seis relucientes esferas que te incitaban a probarlas. Yo la miré extrañado por el ofrecimiento.

-Es la única razón lógica que tengo en la cabeza del por qué me mirabas -sonrió de forma sincera-. Oye Scorpius, sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias hace unos años, pero…

-Olvida eso -la interrumpí abruptamente. Temía la continuación de aquella oración y no era porque sabía a ciencia cierta cómo iba a terminar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero el ser humano cada vez que puede, trata de evitar el inicio de un posible problema o situación imposible de manejar. Tomé un bombón y lo introduje completo en mi boca, pues como dije anteriormente, era pequeño. Su sabor explotó en mi paladar, realmente delicioso.

-Estoy leyendo un libro excelente -decidió cambiar de tema y enseñarme la portada del mismo que rezaba "Orgullo y prejuicio"-. Es realmente hermoso, estoy maravillada con los personajes… -Rose siguió hablando sobre su lectura, se mostraba emocionada con cada palabra que pronunciaba, sonreía de cuando en cuando mientras agitaba su preciado libro con la mano, como gesticulando. Mis ojos se dirigieron a sus labios, los cuales formaban sonrisas conforme describía algo acerca del libro; no sé de qué hablaba, así que absténganse de preguntar. Su boca pintada de chocolate pronunciaba cada sílaba de manera delicada, las palabras emitidas por ella salían suaves y perfectas, reía mientras hablaba y no entendía por qué y tampoco por qué yo sonreía- ¿Tengo algo en la boca?

-¿Disculpa? -ella se sonrojó un poco y miró de reojo un momento, seguro por la vergüenza de haber preguntado. Volvió su mirada azul a mi cara y dijo segura.

-Estabas observándome -señaló con el dedo índice algo dubitativa la parte de su rostro, la cual, aunque con disimulo, yo seguía mirando.

-Tienes chocolate en los labios -su rostro adoptó un color rojo intenso ante mi respuesta, miró hacia el césped y se pasó la lengua de forma tierna por su labio inferior.

-¿Ya no tengo chocolate, verdad? -me preguntó fulminándome con aquellos ojos azules que me habían atormentado en más de un sueño. La razón de lo último era pura lógica, pues ya hacía un poco más de cinco años que la estudiaba para fundar mi hipótesis. En ese momento algo acaparó mi mente. ¡Cómo pudo el imbécil bueno para nada de Wood abandonarla! Rose Weasley era preciosa, como persona y por fuera. No era una chica perfecta, no. No hay seres humanos perfectos en este mundo, ni mucho menos en el muggle. Sin embargo, ella se acercaba a eso, por lo menos para mí- ¿Scorpius?

-No -respondí aún observando atento a su boca, pero era mentira, pues su labio superior aún tenía algo de chocolate fundido.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué me sigues mirando, entonces? -se acercó a mi rostro lentamente y el olor de menta y chocolate se coló por mis fosas nasales combinado con el aroma a moras que su cuerpo despedía.

-No lo sé -confesé de forma honesta, me rehusaba a retirar mi mirada que se posaba en sus labios.

En ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado, Rose Weasley terminó por invadir mi espacio personal y me besó. Rompió aquella barrera invisible que habitaba entre los dos con un beso suave, un beso con sabor a chocolate y menta. Pensé que el beso se prolongaría porque sus labios acariciaban los míos con determinación, como si tratara de grabar en su mente aquel momento. Sin embargo, no llegó a más que aquello: un beso extraño, pero deleitante, y sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo entero y que jamás había experimentado con un sólo beso. Fue corto, pero pude catar aquellos labios de color rosado y como dije antes en la nota, poseían indudablemente una tibieza confortable.

Observé cómo tomó el libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" entre sus brazos, y lo abrazó insegura mientras se ponía de pie. La caja de bombones yacía a mi costado y ella, con un leve sonrojo y sin mirarme, se dirigió hacia el castillo.

_**Conclusión Final:**_ _Las pelirrojas tienen gustos extraños, gustos que no van acorde con su anatomía, ni con su personalidad. Ellas son espontáneas, siempre te sorprenderán con cada una de sus acciones. Por ello, son más parecidas a las grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott que a los bombones de chocolate y menta._

_Cabe recalcar:_

_Los besos de las pelirrojas te brindan un cocktail de sensaciones, otra razón que las asemeja a una caja de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott._ _Nunca sabrás las sorpresas que puedes llevar._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¡¿Qué creen que pasará en la siguiente nota?! Bueno, cómo ustedes verán, el primer paso lo dio nuestra querida Rose. Pienso que es bueno, ¿verdad? Un poco de fuerza y valentía femenina. Es que a veces los hombres son un poco lentos, o no se deciden o no se dan cuenta de algunos detalles. ¡No se vayan a dar una mala imagen de mí! Yo soy más lenta aún, pero quien no quisiera arriesgarse como Rose, sin importar lo que vendrá. Sólo que importe el hecho de sacarse la espinita.<strong>

**Un beso grande a todas/todos lo que me leen y me tienen paciencia. Discúlpenme porque no podré responder los reviews de la nota anterior. Es que hoy se cierra mi horario de clases para el siguiente ciclo de universidad y como me mantuve atontada con la novela, no pude hacer nada. Se cierra a las 12, tengo 35 minutos, mi corazón está muy rápido porque lo tengo que armar ahorita! **

**Sin embargo, les prometo, no! Les juro, que les responderé con mucho amor los reviews que me dejen para esta nota (claro, si de verdad les nace del corazoncito hacerlo).**

**Espero no demorarme en la siguiente nota, ¡nos vemos!**


	20. Las pelirrojas y las clases de Pociones

**¿Me perdonan? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? Sé que me desaparecí por un millón de meses. Lo sé, prometo que no volverá a pasar, de verdad. Estoy apuradísima, pero no quería irme sin antes dejarle esta nota de Scorpius, la verdad ya era hora de publicar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y las clases de pociones<strong>

-¡Oh Merlín, Scorpius! -exclamó Christine en voz baja mientras se tapaba la boca sorprendida.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo contado -me encontraba nervioso. Esa castaña me conocía muy bien y notaba cualquier diferencia en mí. Terminé confesándolo todo en la clase de pociones, bueno, parte del todo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-¿Por qué crees? -bajé aún más la voz, ya que el anciano profesor Slughorn, me miró con el ceño fruncido- Temía que reaccionaras como lo estás haciendo ahora -me sentí pequeño y desnudo frente a mi mejor amiga.

-Disculpa –hizo una pausa- ¡Merlín, Scorpius! -se volvió a tapar la boca sorprendida, parecía no poder asimilar mi confesión.

-¿Puedes parar de decir eso?

-Voy a tratar… -me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones que denotaban asombro y confusión, yo sabía que no podría contenerse y que la oración que tantas veces había repetido la escucharía en cualquier momento, pues mi confesión no la esperaba- ¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y te gustó?

-¿El qué?

-¡Por favor, Scorpius, no te hagas el idiota! -me dio un golpe suave en el hombro. El profesor Slughorn volteó a vernos molesto, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-Supongo que sí -tomé los apuntes que se encontraban en el pizarrón, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Te gusta? -pronunció en voz aún más baja.

-No.

-Scorpius, mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusta -no podía ni quería verla, mi atención estaba capturada donde hacía un rato escribía el viejo Slughorn las anotaciones. La pizarra era el mejor objeto, el que me confortaba en ese momento.

-Sí, rubio, corazón, míranos y dinos que no te gusta -intervino Lorcan poniendo voz de marica. Sentí a Albus contener la risa, la castaña no lo logró y el profesor Slughorn volteó a vernos molesto una vez más-. Así que cuéntanos, ¿quién no te deja dormir por las noches?

-Nadie, por ahora -respondí sin siquiera voltear. Sentía mis orejas rojas y a punto de estallar.

-Mi prima no te deja dormir por las noches. ¿Verdad? -la oración que dijo Albus salió de su boca con una risa entrecortada, y francamente, la sentí como un golpe en el estómago. Los nervios invadieron mi cuerpo, las palabras no salían de mi boca, era como si se encontraran aglomeradas en mi garganta- Sé lo que sucedió -tragué saliva y mi corazón latió fuerte, tanto que era fácil para los demás escucharlo, o al menos esa era mi percepción.

-¿Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada? -intervino Christine, quien giró medio cuerpo para enfrentarlo -Albus, no sonrías -bufó-. ¿Lorcan, tú también? ¡Después dicen que nosotras las mujeres chismeamos, pero ustedes no se quedan atrás! -largó una exhalación de molestia- ¡No puedo creerlo! No me digan que Lyssander también lo sabía, porque lo mato.

-No le contamos nada a él, porque obviamente, te lo contaría a ti -dijo Albus. Por mi parte, no me animaba a encararlos, simplemente me era imposible.

Traté de respirar hondo, de ignorar lo que mis "tres amigos" hablaban sobre lo que había sucedido con Rose.

_Rose Weasley, pelirroja exótica, pelirroja que a pesar del calor de los calderos no se inmuta, no se distrae. Toma apuntes tranquila, nada la impacienta._

No podía sacármela de la cabeza, no podía suprimir el recuerdo de ese beso. ¿Cómo una acción tan simple podía despertar sensaciones desconocidas en un ser humano? ¿Cómo un roce de labios podía producir un hormigueo en esa zona y luego extenderse hasta los pies?

No había cruzado palabra con ella desde aquel acontecimiento, no me animaba, era un cobarde. ¿Por qué me estaba comportando así? ¿Sería por el escudo de serpiente que tenía en el pecho? ¿O por mi pasado?

Mi mirada se desvió hacia uno de los asientos de adelante. Su cabello rojo y ondulado era tan llamativo, quería tocarlo, quería volver a besarla y entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello que poseía el color de un fuego vigoroso.

-¿Estás enamorado, Scorpius? -la voz de Christine me trajo a tierra nuevamente. La miré algo enojado y hablé en una voz medio alta.

-No más preguntas, Christine.

-¡Ay, corazón! Confiesa de una vez -intervino nuevamente el maricón de Lorcan. Cuando ese huevón se levantaba con ganas de joder, lo lograba sin siquiera poner mucho de su parte. Giré medio cuerpo y lo golpee en el brazo mientras Albus, Christine, Lorcan y yo mismo nos esforzábamos por contener la risa.

-¡Suficiente señor Malfoy! -exclamó Slughorn- Cambie de sitio ahora mismo. Trabajará con la señorita Weasley.

Sentí que un calor invadió mi espalda, un calor que quemaba. La misma temperatura invadió mi rostro y mis orejas. Me levanté despacio mientras recibía un empujón por parte de, bueno, ya se imaginarán de quién. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él sonrió complacido de oreja a oreja. Miré de frente, ubiqué el asiento vacío, la miré a ella, observé sus ojos y empecé a caminar como superado, como si no me importara el cambio de sitio, como si me diera igual. En ese momento, me di cuenta que nosotros los hombres, somos unas nenas. Nos hacemos los difíciles, igual que las mujeres. Pretendemos que no nos interesa la chica que nos gusta, cuando en realidad morimos por ella. Tratamos, NO, no tratamos, nos matamos por rozar "casualmente" un centímetro de piel de la mujer con la que, en realidad, queremos arrinconar contra la pared y besarla hasta quitarle el aire.

Somos unas nenas histéricas.

Me senté a su lado, ella siguió tomando apuntes como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El perfume de su piel cada día me volvía más loco. A veces, cuando me la cruzaba por algún corredor, quería pegarla a mi cuerpo y cual vampiro, acercar mi nariz a su cuello para alimentarme de ese olor a moras a través de mi olfato.

-Bueno, jóvenes -traté de concentrarme en las palabras del profesor. ¡Estos sentimientos y sensaciones iban a terminar matándome!- Abran el libro de pociones en la página diez. Ahí encontrarán la poción del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, la cual no es sencilla -tosió debido a un resfrío mal curado, garraspara o tal vez por la misma vejez-. Sin embargo, deben de poner su máximo esfuerzo porque a cambio les daré un diminuto frasco de Felix Felicis -todos contuvieron el aliento emocionados- Comiencen ahora mismo –pronunció emocionado.

La clase parecía tener el ambiente de un partido de quidditch, todos corrían de un lado a otro, se dirigían a los estantes para tomar los correctos ingredientes, picaban, estrujaban, movían y mezclaban. Todo lo hacían muy rápido, como si de una carrera se tratase.

El peor error: DESESPERACIÓN

Las cosas nunca terminan bien cuando una persona actúa de forma desesperada.

La pelirroja observaba el libro como si nada aconteciera a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? ¿A caso no recordaba que me había besado? ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Me estaba volviendo una mujer!

-¿Scorpius? ¿Me estás oyendo? -parecía que sus ojos azules tenían el poder de observarme hasta el alma.

-Sí, sí, claro -en realidad, no había oído ni una sola palabra.

-Scorpius, ¿te parece si hablamos mientras hacemos la poción? -empezó a picar lento.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-De lo que sucedió -giró a verme. Su cabello se veía tan suave y sus ojos de un azul escandaloso, como siempre. Sus labios poseían un color rosado precioso y podía sentirlos dóciles al tacto. No sé qué cara habré puesto porque ella volvió su mirada a la tabla de picar.

-Creo que lo indicado es acabar primero la poción –establecí.

-No -respondió tajante.

-Es que no sé qué decirte.

-Entonces, no digas nada, sólo escúchame.

-No, Rose, hablamos luego.

-No seas nena, Scorpius –me sorprendí ante lo dicho, definitivamente, la mujer me leía el pensamiento. Sólo faltaba que mis genitales se transformaran en una vagina. Me estaba comportando como una chica histérica.

-Weasley, hagamos esta poción, hagámosla bien, ganemos el condenado Felix Felicis y te prometo –ella frunció el ceño-, te juro –me puse serio- que hablamos a penas termine la clase.

-Está bien, espero que te comportes como un HOMBRE –cogió la tabla para picar y empezó a elaborar dicha tarea.

-¡Soy un hombre! –exclamé. Por diez segundos, todos los alumnos del salón se detuvieron a observarme extrañados, uno que otro soltaba una risa ¿No hace falta que especifique de quién o quiénes eran dichas risas, verdad?, luego, todo volvió a la normalidad.

DESESPERACIÓN

Rose Weasley era hábil en pociones, fruncía el ceño mientras leía las instrucciones del libro e iba siguiendo los pasos con sus manos pecosas y blanquecinas, casi sin mirar sus acciones. Yo, me quedé observándola hasta que recibí un golpe en la nuca, giré, el imbécil de Lorcan me había lanzado un bezoar a la cabeza. Christine reía como una histérica, ese trío iba a dedicarse a hacer de todo –joderme y joderme- menos trabajar en la poción.

-Creo que lo logré, Scorpius –sonrió mientras revolvía la poción hacia la derecha.

-Tienes que revolverla siete veces a la derecha –dije fulminando a mis "amigos" con la mirada.

-Ya lo hice –al parecer, la pelirroja quería salir de clase con urgencia, la poción se veía perfecta y sus ansias eran evidentes-. Profesor, profesor Slughorn, terminamos.

-Veamos –el viejo se acercó, sonrió, echó una pequeña pluma a la poción y ésta se carbonizó-. Definitivamente, el señor Harry Potter practicó pociones con usted, señorita Weasley –Rose lo miró extrañada- La poción es tan perfecta, que una gota nos mataría a todos.

El anciano se acercó con el frasquito dorado, y después de decir, "_úsenlo bien", _invitó cordialmente a los alumnos que se retiraran de la clase. Mis manos empezaron a sudar mientras me dirigía a la salida, ¡La puerta se veía tan pequeña! Me sentía encarcelado, todos habían desaparecido, logré salir del aula respirando agitado, el pasillo estaba desolado. Suspiré aliviado, no había rastros de la pelirroja ¡Bien! ¡Eso estaba bien! ¡Más que bien! Como bien dijo Napoleón Bonaparte, un personaje muggle muy importante, _"las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo" _¿Estaba bien emplearlo en esta situación? ¿O ese dicho lo estaba malinterpretando? O…

-Scorpius, ¿No te olvidas de algo? –me rasqué la nuca. Estaba nervioso.

-FelixFelicis,sí.Quédatelo,túhicistemásqueyo,telom ereces –hablé tan rápido que recién recepcioné mis palabras cuando giré en mis talones para hacer mi retirada magistral.

-¡Ah, no! Scorpius Malfoy, no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca esta vez. Quiero hablar contigo –me encogí disimuladamente, ¡Dios! ¡Era una condenado miedoso! ¡Ella me hacía sentir todas las emociones juntas en un mismo momento!

-¿Sobre qué? –giré despacio y vi sus ojos.

-Sobre el beso que… -dirigió su mirada al suelo, se veía un poco nerviosa- te di –tragué grueso. Cerré los ojos, no sé si ella me miraba o no, yo sólo quería pensar un momento. Entonces, sucedió. ¡Sucedió! ¡Tenía que tragarme esa poción! ¡Eso me daría tiempo para esconderme de ella! ¡Me escondería en el lugar más recóndito del castillo! ¡No por nada era suerte líquida! ¡Me daría suerte para que ella no me encuentre! Bueno, lo que dure el efecto.

_Lo sé, imagino que muchos de ustedes se están sintiendo decepcionados de mi persona, pero cuando te enamoras de una pelirroja hasta la médula ósea, te sientes tan insignificante, poca cosa, rata rastrera, comparado con ellas._

Con mis dotes de agilidad, le quité la diminuta botellita de las manos y me tragué el líquido de un sorbo. Sentí que una felicidad extraña me invadía, algo que no había sentido antes, algo semejante a la emoción, mezclado con optimismo y algo más. Era tan raro y complaciente.

-No te muevas, Rose, tengo algo que hacer –le dije sonriendo-. No te muevas, por favor, juro que hablaremos –ella asintió confundida, probablemente por mi cambio chocante de humor.

Corrí por los pasillos como un bólido, subí escaleras como loco con la sonrisa plasmada en la cara, no podía quitarla del rostro. De repente me hallé en los terrenos, en el campo de Quidditch. Ahí estaba el imbécil de David Wood, entrenando con una parte de su equipo, haciendo alarido de su ancha musculatura. Se reía, y mucho, obviamente, para que las chicas de las otras casas, que sólo lo iban a ver a él, se derritieran cual helados. ¡Ay Wood! ¡Las ganas que te tengo! ¡Las ganas que tengo de matarte! Me reí internamente y tal vez, externamente también.

-¡Hey, Wood! –exclamé fuertemente para que descendiera. El aterrizó con una sonrisa desafiante. Les mostró los dientes a sus compañeros de casa, ellos compartieron una risa de burla con él.

-Malfoy –habló tranquilo- ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Te ayudo a entrenar? –rió con burla, sus amigos gorilas lo imitaron. ¡Ahh, eran tan animales!

-No, no, para nada –la sonrisa seguía plasmada en mi cara.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿No me digas que dejaste el quidditch y te convertiste en mi nueva admiradora? –volvió a reír, sus amigos lo imitaron.

-Tampoco –seguía sonriendo.

-¿Para qué viniste a molestarme en medio del entrenamiento? –ahora sí que estaba serio.

-Para esto –lo que vino a continuación, sólo pudo haber ocurrido porque el espíritu santo me iluminó, claro, también el Felix Felicis hizo lo suyo. Le tiré un tremendo derechazo en el medio se su estúpida cara. Yo, seguía sonriendo. Disfrutaba cual enano con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Las chicas –admiradoras suyas- se sorprendieron y lanzaron exclamaciones de preocupación, sus amigos se quedaron estúpidos ante el acontecimiento.

¡Ah! ¿La vida podía ser tan buena? Rápidamente, me volví a las mazmorras lo más rápido que me daban las piernas y la encontré, ahí, en el mismo lugar donde yo le había dicho que no se moviera. Estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando sus zapatos negros. Cuando escuchó mis pasos, alzó su mirada azul, la cual me taladró de arriba abajo. Llegué a ella algo agitado, no despegaba mi mirada de sus ojos. ¡Qué par de ojos que tenía!

-¡Un minuto más y me largaba! –dijo molesta. Me miró extrañada- ¿Scorpius, que te pasa? ¿Por qué me evit…? –no dejé que por ningún motivo terminase esa oración. La había hecho esperar suficiente. De alguna u otra manera, la poción Felix Felicis, esa suerte líquida de la cual todo el mundo hablaba, me dio las facilidades y bueno, el valor, para hacer las dos únicas cosas que me moría por hacer desde aquel día que la vi llorar. Golpear la imbécil de Wood y besar a mi pelirroja, besarla hasta que mis labios dolieran.

_**Conclusión final:** las pelirrojas se esfuerzan mucho en la clase de pociones y, de alguna manera, encuentran en la misma la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar situaciones embarazosas. Ellas fruncen el ceño mientras trabajan, ponen el alma y corazón para terminar primero y ser las mejores. _

_No hay más que pueda decir, aún estoy turbado por las dos cosas que acabo de hacer._

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Aunque sea uno solito?**

**Besitos achocolados**


	21. Las pelirrojas y los besos

**¡Hola! Esta vez, demoré un mes. ¿Voy mejorando? Supongo que cada vez demoraré menos. Bueno, chicos y chicas, esta es la última nota del fic. ¡No! ¡Es broma! Jajaja, es la última nota del sexto curso. Ahora faltan tres notas más del último curso y llegamos al final de esta historia. Disculpen por no responder a todos los reviews, he estado muy ocupada, prometo que en esta nota responderé cada review con mucho, mucho amorrr. Les dejo que lean.**

**Las pelirrojas y los besos**

_Los besos de las pelirrojas son rudos y suaves al mismo tiempo. Son pasionales, te quitan el aire, son sorpresivos. Besan como si se tratara del primer y último beso._

-Entonces… -la castaña me observó con sus enormes ojos.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Se supone que ahora son pareja?

-No lo sé, Chris. No es que lo hayamos conversado –respondí instantáneamente.

-Eso es entendible. Paran con los labios ocupados cuando están solos –río.

-Deja el tema.

-Suerte que los gemelos no están aquí –dijo. Hizo un apunte en el pergamino mientras cerraba el libro de transformaciones.

-¿Ya terminaste? –la miré sorprendido.

-Ni he empezado –volvió a reír-. Tu queridísima amada acaba de pisar la biblioteca y tengo miedo de que me coma a besos a mí también. Así que, por mi salud física y mental, es mejor que me marche –me guiñó el ojo-. ¡Ay, el amor! ¡Qué lindo es al inicio!

-Scorpius –la voz de mi pelirroja sonó a mis espaldas- tenemos que hablar.

-Es la hora de besar –murmuró la castaña en voz casi inaudible, sólo yo la pude escuchar y, por supuesto, se ganó una mirada característica de un Malfoy fastidiado-. ¡Bueno! No quiero tocar violines, ni cellos. Mejor es que me vaya.

Christine se levantó de su asiento y con una fingida lentitud recogió el tintero, la pluma, el pesado libro y fue metiéndolos uno a uno en su mochila. Yo la miraba con un claro mensaje de "¿es en serio? ¡Corre, vuela, pero vete ya!" Parece que ella captaba el mensaje a la perfección, pero ¡Claro! Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, al igual que los gemelos, era agotar mi paciencia. Cuando mi amiga culminó con su jodido ritual, me sonrió y se fue canturreando una melodía.

Sentí el olor a moras colarse por mi nariz. Ella se estaba acercando cada vez más a mi persona. Sentí su aliento cerca de mi cuello y fue ahí donde rozó sus labios con bastante cautela. Yo sentí un cosquilleo agradable, excitante. Suerte que nadie notó lo que la pelirroja acababa de hacer -de igual manera, sólo había cuatro gatos en la biblioteca-, me tomó suavemente de mi corbata verde y plateada, y me jaló decidida, pero delicada a la vez, entre una de las estantería que quedaba al fondo del lugar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué se supone que somos? –ella se encargaba de sorprenderme. ¡A veces era tan directa! Momentos como este me hacían recordar el primer beso entre ambos, en el cual pude percibir algo de inseguridad por su parte al momento de marcharse con aquel libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio". También hubo ocasiones pasadas en las cuales Rose se sonrojaba completamente al momento de exigir explicaciones o escuchar algún comentario mío.

-¿Perdón? –fingí no haberla entendido

-Scorpius, hoy no estoy para juegos –dijo apoyando su cabeza pelirroja sobre mi hombro derecho. ¡Merlín, ese olor a moras no me dejaba pensar! Su perfume corporal siempre fue una desventaja para mí y sospechaba que ella estaba al tanto de aquello. Mi pelirroja se aprovechaba del arma que poseía.

-¿Qué crees que somos?

-Dímelo tú –me miró con sus ojos azul eléctrico. Su piel de alabastro relucía suave y el incalculable número de pecas en su rostro hacía que me provocara tocarla, acercarla a mí y besarla, pero no sería tan fácil, no.

Ella quería una respuesta. Siempre era así. Era como un juego, el que cedía a la provocación del otro, perdía y bueno, ganaba al mismo tiempo.

_Los labios de las pelirrojas poseen un color rosado suave, son tersos y una que otra peca se cuela por la comisura de ellos._

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuéramos? –pregunté. Por mi parte, estaba a punto de la redención. Era tan hermosa, tan diferente al resto de las chicas. Todos los días me sorprendía con algo nuevo- ¿y bien? –mi voz sonó débil.

-Ya no hables –me tomó del cuello de la camisa y mordió mi labio inferior de forma sutil. Eso no lo esperaba en lo absoluto y creo que ella se percató del detalle.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso a Scorpius Malfoy jamás lo han besado así?

-Esa acción no se llama besar, eso es morder –le sonreí.

-¿No te gusta? -¿si no me gustaba? ¡Dios! ¡Me encantaba! ¡Me volvía loco que fuera de armas tomar! Me gustaba que fuera apasionada y que no se sintiera corta al momento de expresar lo que sea que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

_Ya lo he dicho antes, besar a una pelirroja es como comer grajeas de todos los sabores, uno no sabe que sorpresa le espera._

Me acerqué a ella, rocé sus labios con los míos un momento. Era tortuoso, ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Acaricié su cabello, enredé mis dedos en sus rulos, apreté suavemente su nuca, saboree su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua. Ya no podía soportarlo más, ella estaba ganando la batalla. Bajé ambas manos por su cuello y llegué a su espalda. No podía aguantar la tentación, así que le subí un poco la blusa, lo justo para que una pequeña parte de su espalda quedara expuesta. Rocé mis dedos y al sentir su piel, exhalé un suspiro ahogado de satisfacción, de deseo. Rose apoyó sus manos sobre mi pecho y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a mi abdomen, fue ahí donde se detuvo y abrió los ojos. ¡Esos ojos! ¡Su olor me estaba matando! Rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura y sonrió.

-¿Qué pensaste? –soltó una risa suave y sorpresivamente tímida. ¿Tímida?

-Tú no me dejas pensar, ese es el problema, Rose –volvió a reír, pero no como esas chicas chinchosas que se hacen las tontas, las que fingen no matar ni a una mosca, las que se disfrazan de santas, pero en el fondo son putas.

Sin meditarlo más, en realidad, sin poder contenerlo, la acorralé contra la estantería y la besé. Ella respondió al instante. Movió sus labios con lentitud, pero ejerciendo la justa presión para que mi zona sur tome vida propia. "Rose, no hagas eso, o no respondo" le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones, ella sólo sonreía mientras continuaba con su labor. Su lengua invadió mi boca y pensé que moriría sino sentía su cuerpo más pegado al mío –si es que eso era posible-, así que pegué mis caderas contra las suyas. La escuché gemir despacio. ¡Merlín! Si seguíamos así, terminaríamos desnudos en el suelo, y aunque sonara increíble, no quería que sucediera. Definitivamente, en la biblioteca no ocurriría, y menos tratándose de que aún no habíamos tenido sexo.

-Rose, tenemos que detenernos –traté de separarla lentamente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras me seguía besando. Suspiró fuerte y continuó haciéndolo.

-Creo –un suspiro parecido al de ella abandonó mis labios- que sabes –la pelirroja me abrazó aún más fuerte por la cintura, lo cual produjo que nos sintiéramos, mejor dicho, que ella sintiera que me encontraba totalmente excitado- perfectamente la razón -Rose lanzó un gemido algo más audible, lo cual produjo que me excitara más.

-¿En serio quieres que deje de besarte? –se separó de mí un momento, me miró confundida.

-Rose, eres demasiado… -no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. La pelirroja se separó más y pude notar que su cabello se encontraba un poco desordenado. Su mirada me interrogaba confundida.

-¿Demasiado qué? -¿acaso pensaba que la iba a juzgar? Me miró seria. ¡Dios! ¿Quién entendía a las pelirrojas? Mejor dicho: ¿Quién mierda entendía a las mujeres?

-Sabes perfectamente que no quiero que dejes de besarme, pero no creo que sea conveniente acá.

-¿Por?

-¿Cómo que "¿Por"? ? ¡Porque tus besos pueden traer consecuencias, Rose!

-Si te preocupa ese tema, despreocúpate, sé cuándo parar –frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ahora, qué te pasa? –no la entendía, hacía unos minutos estábamos más que genial, y ahora parecía molesta.

-Nada –se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado.

-¿Qué tienes, Rose? –traté de buscarle la mirada, pero me esquivaba.

- ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar un momento así? –me enfrentó.

-¡Qué! ¡No te entiendo! –exclamé en voz baja.

-Estábamos bien y te viene como una especie de cargo de conciencia –exclamó en voz baja, aparentemente se encontraba fastidiada.

-Definitivamente, no nos estamos entendiendo –ella me fulminó con aquellos ojos que me volvían loco, parecía muy molesta-. No me viene ningún cargo de conciencia, créeme. Si de mí se tratara te desnudaría aquí mismo –me miró sorprendida-. ¡Soy hombre, Rose! Pero, tienes que ser consciente, nos podemos meter en problemas.

-Pareces una nena –lanzó un gruñido de frustración, a menos eso parecía.

-¿Perdón? –ahora yo era el que se encontraba confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste, Malfoy –se hizo a un lado, pretendía irse. Estaba dispuesta a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, ella ya se proclamaba ganadora de nuestro encuentro clandestino.

-Dime, Weasley –enfaticé su apellido al mismo tiempo que le cerraba el paso- ¿Qué te molestó realmente?

-Odio –afirmó con voz determinante-, detesto que me interrumpan cuando estoy besando a alguien y más aún si ese alguien se trata de…- enmudeció de repente.

-¿De quién, Rose? –la provoqué mientras la acorralaba nuevamente a la estantería- ¿De quién? Dilo –insistí-. ¿De tu novio?- le mordí suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y descendí dándole besos en el cuello.

-¿Así que somos eso? ¿Somos novios? –preguntó sorprendida. Parecía que iba a reír, y por supuesto, yo no entendía en lo más mínimo aquella posible reacción.

-Eso depende de ti.

_**Conclusión final: **__las pelirrojas besan de forma apasionada, creo que eso ya lo mencioné al inicio de la nota, pero es que es inevitable recalcarlo una vez más. Ellas no reparan en darlo todo, en sorprender a la persona a quién están besando. Les gusta tomar las riendas del asunto. En algunas ocasiones, disfrutan de hablar mientras cometen dicha acción; en otras ocasiones, sólo quieren que la persona se calle. Lo que sí es seguro, es que las pelirrojas disfrutan ver las reacciones de su víctima. _

_Es cierto, me considero una víctima de Rose Weasley, mi estudio está fracasando, está dejando de ser objetivo. Me estoy involucrando en niveles sobrenaturales con mi objeto de estudio._

_Estoy perdido._

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Acabo de terminar de comer una deliciosa tarta de chocolate, así que les mando, nuevamente, besos recontra, recontra achocolatados.**

**¿Reviews?**


	22. Las pelirrojas y las discusiones

**IMPORTANTE LEER: lo sé, merezco todo tipo de muerte. ¿Servirá de algo que les diga que escribí este capítulo operada de apendicitis? ¿Servirá de algo que les diga que no fue operación laparoscópica y fue cirugía abierta, y que tengo un tajo horrible en el medio del estómago porque se complicó con una infección intestinal? ¿Servirá para que se apiaden y me dejen un lindo review que me alegre el día? ¡Bueno, dejemos el drama de lado! Lo que les quiero decir, es que los extrañé mucho, y que me desaparecí un buen tiempo. ¡Qué mal por mi parte! Sin embargo, la idea es terminar este fic en un mes, es decir, ¿volveríamos a una actualización por semana? O bueno, ¿una actualización por semana y media? Eso dependerá de cuánto me animen con sus bellos y alentadores reviews. Mi meta sería que al final de la historia llegue a los 550, sería el mejor regalo de navidad adelantado. OJO, NO ES UN CHANTAJE, es sólo una bonita forma de decirles que me encanta que suene mi celular y ¡oh sorpresa! Enterarme que se trata de un review. **

**Volviendo a la nota de Scorpius, ya entraron a séptimo curso. Es la primera nota de ese curso, ya faltan dos o tres notas, depende de cómo va la inspiración en mi cabecita, pero las ideas ya las tengo. **

**Espero que les guste esta nota, la hice con mucho cariño. **

**Toda semejanza a la realidad es pura coincidencia, jajaja. Ya verán cuando lean. Chicas, admitámoslo, a veces nos ponemos pesadas cuando nos peleamos con el novio y nos volvemos las mujeres más tercas y antipáticas del mundo mundial.**

**Bueno, disculpen por explayarme tanto. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los lectores, especialmente a los que dejaron review y no contesté. ¡Discúlpenme! Es que con el tema de la operación y otras cosas, no tuve tiempo. Si me ponía a responder, me iba a demorar más en subir la nota. **

**¡Ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y las discusiones<strong>

_Las pelirrojas tienen carácter. _

_Poseen un carácter fuerte, dignas de leonas en celo. No es conveniente, ni inteligente involucrarse en una discusión con ellas. _

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Me dirigía hacia la clase del profesor Slughorn, hoy tocaba doble pociones con los Gryffindor, es decir, vería a mi pelirroja. Aunque suene difícil de creer, no me encontraba lo suficientemente emocionado ni entusiasmado por verla.

La razón:

Discusión "amorosa"

¿Por qué?

El profesor Slughorn decidió la semana pasada realizar trabajos en pareja para la fabricación de una complicada poción. Hasta el momento, todo estaba tranquilo. El problema inició cuando la docente reliquia-alias Horace Slughorn- informó que las parejas no iban a ser electivas por parte de los alumnos. Por el contrario, él las iba a designar. Y, ¡oh, maldita suerte! Mi pareja asignada fue…

Camille Zabini

¿Recuerdan? ¿Ex novia? ¿Pura seducción? ¿Algo pervertida? ¿Amante del Kama Sutra? ¿Atracción fatal? Creo que ya les refresqué la memoria.

Al parecer, a Rose no le agradó la idea de que yo trabaje con la rubia. Lo noté cuando escuché la designación de parejas, ella tenía un gesto extraño en los labios y a cada pregunta que le hacía, la pelirroja se limitaba en responderme con monosílabos. La clase de la semana pasada culminó, Rose tomó sus pergaminos y se fue sin siquiera despedirse. ¡No la entiendo! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que el viejo decrépito me obligue a trabajar con Camille? ¡Merlín! ¡Morgana! ¡Alá! ¡Dios! ¡Apiádense de mí!

Desde hace una semana, Rose me había aplicado la bien conocida ley del hielo. ¿Por qué? No sé. Yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar la pareja asignada. Además, ella tenía que confiar en mí. Ya teníamos un buen tiempo saliendo como novios, tenía que dejarse de tonterías y de celos estúpidos.

Bueno, como iba relatando en un inicio. Iba caminando por las mazmorras, ya me encontraba cerca de la clase de pociones y en la puerta me topé con Rose. Sí, la misma, Rose Weasley, que más bien parecía un león enjaulado.

-¿Hola? –saludé con algo de temor. ¡Sí, soy cobarde! Esa mujer enojada es de temer, ¿o ya olvidaron todas las cosas que me hizo en los primeros años en Hogwarts?

-Hola –respondió sin mirarme. ¡Cómo extrañaba sus besos! ¡Su mirada! ¡Su olor!- ¿Te vas a quedar bloqueando la puerta o me dejarás pasar?

-Rose… -insistí despacio.

_Las pelirrojas son tercas, orgullosas y no desisten fácilmente._

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – respondió de forma fría. Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa. "¿Qué se te ofrece?" ¿Dónde se supone que estábamos? ¿En una reunión formal?

Tomé aire y exhalé.

-¿Qué se me ofrece? –repetí con el mismo tono que ella utilizó. Me acerqué a su oreja derecha, percibí su perfume corporal y tomé todo el valor del mundo para responderle lo siguiente-. Se me ofrece, Rose: escaparme de esta clase contigo, abrazarte, tocarte, besarte hasta quitarte el aliento, y si permites que me extralimite con tu cuerpo, créeme, no perderé la oportunidad en hacerlo.

La pelirroja enmudeció y su cara adoptó un tono escarlata brillante. Su rictus permanecía serio, parecía enojada. ¡Muy bien! La había dejado sin habla.

-No quiero que trabajes con esa puta –murmuró con el semblante de un color menos chillón y con la mirada gacha.

-Yo no la elegí como pareja de trabajo.

-Bueno, tampoco hiciste algo al respecto para que te asignaran a otra persona –respondió aún enojada.

-¡Ay Rose, eres una pulga en el culo! –intervino Christine que se acercaba a la puerta del salón cargando unos libros-. Deja el drama de una vez. ¡Ustedes peleados son insoportables! -exhaló un fuerte suspiro- Dense unos buenos besos y ya. ¡Basta! ¿Acaso no se cansan?

Iba a continuar con la conversación que había iniciado la castaña, pero ocurrió lo inesperado. Sí, imagino que alguno de ustedes ya tenía en mente que algo estaría por pasar. Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo para ser verdad, una pelea de pareja, un intento de reconciliación, un tercero intentando servir de intermediario…

-Hola, Scorpius –la voz de Camille llegó a mis oídos, giré a verla y ella guiñó rápidamente el ojo, sin dejar la seducción evidente de lado-. ¿Cómo ha empezado tu día? –acomodó su cabello rubio hacia un lado del hombro izquierdo de forma coqueta.

-¡Ay, cómo la odio! –replicó en voz baja la pelirroja. Voz baja que perfectamente escuché.

-Empezó mal, pero creo que mejorará –volteé a ver a Rose, la tomé de la mano y le dije: ¿Verdad, Rose? –ella me miró asombrada, no dijo ni sí, ni no.

-Ya veo, problemas de pareja –provocó la rubia. Sonreía plácidamente.

-Problemas que no te incumben, querida –respondió Christine-. ¿Entramos al salón?

-Estoy esperando a mi pareja de trabajo –sonrió Camille de oreja a oreja.

-Te juro que voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara–se acercó la pelirroja amenazante. Camille parecía no haberle prestado atención.

-¿Vamos Scorpius? –tomé la mano de Rose frente a Camille y le deposité un beso. Ese detalle quería que sea notado por la rubia. Quería que la discusión con mi pelirroja acabara y a la vez, deseaba con el alma que confiara en mí.

-Me quedo con mi novia.

-¡Oh, Oh! ¡Cuánto amor! –exclamó Lorcan Scamander que llegaba apurado y utilizando, como siempre, un sentido de broma en ello. Creo que tres de nosotros sobramos en esta charla.

-Nos vemos, Scorpius –dijo Camille. Se acercó a mi rostro lo acarició con la palma la mano derecha y me besó la mejilla con sutileza, demorando un beso que no necesariamente tenía que ser tan prolongado. Paso seguido, ingresó a la clase.

Pude notar, ante esta acción que la cara de mi pelirroja, pasaba de un blanco alabastro, a un rosado, luego a un rojo y, finalmente a morado. ¡Era una paleta de colores entera! Por otro lado, la cara de Christine era un poema, se encontraba entre una risa contenida y la sorpresa del escándalo. ¡Lorcan, era otra historia, la estaba pasando bomba! Ese rubio maldito parecía estar leyendo el mejor libro de su vida, y volviendo a Christine, bueno, ella era un caso; no sabía cómo reaccionar, si reír o lanzar uno de sus típicos comentarios "oportunos".

Rose tapó su rostro con las manos y tragó grueso. Parecía que estaba frustrada y enojada al mismo tiempo. Yo la quedé mirando fijamente y mis dos amigos se miraban entre ellos como preguntándose: ¿Qué mierda hacemos? ¿Nos vamos? ¿Nos quedamos? Mi novia reveló su rostro, sí, estaba enojada, se le notaba en la cara; lanzó un gruñido silencioso y me observó con aquellos ojos azules por un momento. Al parecer, ella trataba de asimilar la acción de Camille y cómo era la correcta forma de reaccionar, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Saben qué? Me duele la cabeza –desvió su mirada lapislázuli-. ¿Lorcan podrías hacerme el favor de reportarme como enferma?- el rubio asintió e ingresó a la clase.

-Christine… -supliqué con elegancia, obviamente, digna de un Malfoy.

-No soy lechuza de nadie… -canturreó la castaña.

-Por favor… -supliqué esta vez como un ser humano normal; mi pelirroja ya se estaba alejando por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

-¿Te estás muriendo de un dolor de estómago? –dramatizó.

-¡Inventa lo que quieras, gracias! –la castaña entró al salón de clases y yo tomé carrera. Tenía que darle el alcance a Rose. La encontré doblando una esquina.

-Rose –silencio. Sus pasos eran rápidos, parecía que estaba casi trotando- Rose, no te voy a seguir toda la vida.

-Pues no lo hagas, en ningún momento te lo he pedido.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan jodidamente orgullosa? –al parecer eso la hizo reaccionar o le molestó muchísimo. Daba igual, cualquiera de esas dos opciones había hecho que lograra captar su atención. Ella volteó lentamente y se acercó a mí de forma cautelosa.

-¿Jodidamente orgullosa? –repitió molesta.

-Sí, cada palabra que escuchaste –lo dije con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Traté de arreglar las cosas el viernes pasado.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Lily se acercó a ti y te dijo que vayas a la biblioteca, que Lorcan te quería mostrar un libro de pociones.

-¿Es en serio, Rose? –tomé un suspiro- A Lorcan no le interesan las pociones, pensé que era algún tipo de broma por parte de él.

-Pero era mi prima la que te lo estaba diciendo.

-Bueno, te doy una noticia: No soy Trelawney, tampoco un profeta que sabe lo que ocurrirá en un determinado lugar y momento.

-Pero traté de solucionar las cosas, así que orgullosa no soy.

-Bueno, como sea…

-Por cierto, tu ex… -y de repente calló.

-Dilo Rose. ¿Qué pasa con Camille? –ella arrugó la nariz.

-Es una puta.

-Rose, Rose, eso no es novedad.

-¿Por qué dejas que te toque? ¿Por qué dejas que te bese?

-Bueno, el beso fue en la mejilla.

-¡Aunque sea en el culo, no me importa!

-¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que estás diciendo?

-Tu ex me vuelve loca, hace que me dé migraña –se frotó la sienes mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Y tú qué crees que siento cuando veo al oso cerca de ti?

-¿Qué oso?

-Al orangután con el que salías. ¡A mí se me revuelve el estómago!

-¡Ay Merlín! Pero él no me toca y no me besa.

-Pero –y enfaticé esa palabra- te mira de cierta forma… Rose, te desnuda con la mirada y seamos francos, no lo disimula –ella blanqueó los ojos e hizo un mohín con los labios.

-No, no pongas esa cara. Todo Hogwarts se da cuenta.

-Bueno, Zabini tampoco hace mucho esfuerzo en disimular que le gustas.

_Después de una buena dosis de descarga, se puede llegar a una negociación._

-¡Basta! –Rose se sobresaltó- Es suficiente, la discusión termina ahora. Yo hablaré con Camille más tarde y le diré que no me toque y no me bese. ¿Eso te deja más tranquila?

-Más o menos –se cruzó de brazos y me observó con aquellos ojos que extrañaba tanto.

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

-Supongo –parecía que quería dar un paso hacia mí, pero su característico orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Pero tú también hablarás con el imbécil australopitecino de Wood.

-¿Celoso?

-Al igual que tú.

-Yo no he utilizado una palabra rebuscada del origen de la evolución humana para ofender a tu ex, sólo le dije puta.

-Es que yo soy más creativo -acorté la distancia que nos separaba y la tomé decididamente por la cintura.

-Te extrañé… -aferró sus brazos a mi cuello.

-¿Tú crees que yo no? –se apegó más a mi cuerpo y sentí su perfume corporal. ¡Exquisito!- Pero quiero que algo quede claro –ella me miró atenta- si la cosa esa que era tu novio te sigue mirando así, me veré obligado a tener una charla con él.

-Pero te golpeará –ahora, sus ojos denotaban dulzura.

-Probablemente… -la pelirroja río de manera suave- y tú me curarás, me cuidarás y te encargarás de besarme todo el día si te lo pido.

-Es un trato –se acercó a mi rostro y me besó. Jugueteó con mi labio inferior como ella sólo sabía hacerlo y luego profundizó el beso.

Nuestros cuerpos permanecían pegados, nuestras leguas se movían de forma rítmica, el pasillo estaba solitario, su pelvis se frotaba contra la mía de forma sensual, y a cuatro pasos había un armario de escobas. ¡Merlín! ¡Qué ganas de desnudarla! ¿Nuestra primera vez juntos en un armario de escobas? La sola idea me parecía excitante y divertida. Abandoné su boca para besar su cuello y poder al fin, asfixiarme con su perfume. Le levanté un poco la blusa para tocarle la espalda baja y su vientre. Le subí la falda y tuve acceso a tocarle las nalgas. Juguetee con su ropa interior, aún con la falda puesta y ella gimió despacio. Toqué su sexo delicadamente y ella jadeó. La pelirroja tomó cartas en el asunto, acarició mi abdomen por encima de la camisa y descendió su pecosa mano hasta llegar a mi miembro. No quería imaginar lo que sentiría cuando nos tocáramos sin ropa de por medio. ¡Dios! Estábamos totalmente locos, en medio de un pasillo y manoseándonos a diestra y siniestra.

-Rose, el armario de escobas está a cuatro pasos -le dije entre besos.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

_**Conclusión final:** Discutir con una pelirroja es complicado, es peor que realizar un trámite en el ministerio. Ellas poseen el orgullo digno de un león, rey de la selva. No ceden con facilidad y se hacen las de rogar. Sin embargo, cuando llega el punto de quiebre, que más o menos llega al cabo de una semana, la situación es más sencilla de resolver._

_Lo bueno de discutir con Rose Weasley, es la próxima y esperada reconciliación._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¿Merezco review? ¿Por favorcito? ¿Un chiquito? Bueno, como no puedo comer chocolate hasta nuevo aviso del médico, les mando un beso de gelatina de fresa. Sé que no es el mejor postre del mundo, pero es lo que hay. ¡Los quiero con el alma y gracias de antemano!<strong>


	23. Las pelirrojas y el sexo

**¡Lo sé! Demoré más de lo que dije, pero, siempre hay un pero que valga. Es la nota más larga que he hecho y espero que la disfruten. Como pueden ver el título, la nota es explícita. Así que, menores de edad, cierren en este momento la página, jajajajaja. Bah! Ya es responsabilidad de cada uno, están advertidos.**

** ¡Ah, me faltó agregar algo más! El capítulo lo subí como a las 2 de la mañana y había tomado pastillas para dormir, por lo tanto había varios errores. Ya los corregí, o al menos, eso creo. Una lectora me los hizo ver a través de un review. Espero que todo esté bien ahora. Si se encuentran disconformes con algo que escribí, me lo hacen llegar y lo corrijo, lo prometo.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Cris, mi mejor amiga, la quiero muchísimo y me apena no poder acompañarla en su cumpleaños. ¡Malditas barreras de los países! Espero que la hayas pasado genial, sé que es un poco tarde y se me han pasado unas horas, lamento mucho eso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las pelirrojas y el sexo<strong>

_Lo he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, las pelirrojas son apasionadas en todos los sentidos._

_Pero si el tema es sexual, la pasión aumenta a un 110%._

Era el mes de diciembre y a la directora McGonagall se le había ocurrido organizar un baile formal con todos los alumnos del colegio, incluyendo los pequeños de primer año. Era divertido sentir la emoción que embargaba a cada alumno aquel día, un día antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Todos demostraban su exaltación por el baile que ocurriría esa misma noche. Al cabo del medio día, la mitad del colegio había desaparecido, era como si el calamar gigante se los hubiera tragado. ¿Adivinen de qué mitad se trataba?

Si, exacto, esa mitad eran las chicas.

Y… mi pelirroja no era la excepción.

Había buscado a Rose en la biblioteca, en el campo de quidditch, en cada salón del colegio, hasta en el bosque prohibido. Lo sé, sonaba desesperado, pero después de haber sido interrumpido por Albus Potter, aquella mañana en el armario de escobas, y el habernos visto a ambos sólo con ropa interior, creo que no fue la imagen que él imaginaba encontrar ni en un millón de años en aquel simple y pequeño lugar. Lo curioso era que, cada vez que tratábamos de tener un momento a solas, darnos uno que otro beso apasionado, caricias malintencionadas, algo más de intimidad carnal, siempre y lo repito, SIEMPRE, algo pasaba. Sino era Albus, era Christine, y si no era ella, pues los gemelos se aparecían, o los mil familiares que ella tenía por todo el colegio. ¡Merlín! Parecían ponerse de acuerdo en estropear nuestro momento.

Me encontraba contenido.

Mi testosterona estaba elevadísima.

Disculpen por mi expresión, pero Rose Weasley me había calentado los huevos.

¡La necesitaba ya! ¡La quería para mí! En realidad, era algo que los dos necesitábamos. ¡Por Dios! Habían pasado tres largos meses desde aquel incidente en el armario de escobas. Tres largos meses de duchas heladas para calmar la ansiedad, tres largos meses de masturbarme pensando sólo en ella, e imaginándomela con el uniforme del colegio en el despacho de la directora, con ropa casual en mi habitación, con ropa formal en la biblioteca de mi mansión, con pijama en las cocinas del colegio, con ropa interior en el baño de prefectos y desnuda encima de un sillón rojo. No crean que era algún tipo de depravado sexual, pero era hombre y tenía necesidades, y tampoco era que me la pasara todo el día en el plan "masturbación", sólo lo justo y necesario para un desfogue que me ayudara a sobrellevar el tiempo y a tener algo más de paciencia.

En esos momentos me encontraba en mi habitación, cansado de haber recorrido colegio y medio, si, como lo he mencionado; busqué por todo Hogwarts a Rose y luego, rendido, sólo me aseguré de recorrer una vez más los lugares que más posibilidad tenían para poder, quizás, con esperanza y suerte, hallarla. Pero parecía que todas las mujeres habían hecho un pacto ese día; desaparecer alrededor de las doce y media de la tarde. Por mi parte, estaba recostado en mi cama, ya había transcurrido el tiempo, giré mi cuerpo y verifiqué el reloj que reposaba en mi mesa de noche.

5:15 pm

Sólo faltaban una hora y quince minutos para que inicie el baile de navidad. Y, bueno, como hombre, no se necesitaba mucho tiempo para estar listo; sólo una ducha, peinarme, ponerme algo de perfume, colocarme el traje formal, los zapatos y listo.

Había quedado en encontrarme con mi pelirroja a las seis y cuarto, por lo tanto, me quedaba una hora exacta para estar listo. Me levanté de la cama y comencé con dicho ritual mencionado anteriormente. Cuando terminé de ducharme, me aseguré de colocarme el perfume que a ella le gustaba y miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Lucía bien, he de admitir. ¡Acabo de sonar exactamente como mi padre! Es cierto ese refrán que repiten los muggles, "lo que se hereda, no se hurta", definitivamente, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Bajé las escaleras y me senté en el mueble de cuero negro que se ubicaba frente al calor del fuego que expulsaba la antigua chimenea. Eran las seis con cinco minutos y había varios alumnos en las mismas circunstancias que yo. Bien aseados y listos para encontrarse con sus citas a la hora pactada. Froté una mano contra la otra, me encontraba helado, parecía que mi presión había bajado por alguna extraña razón. Era raro, pero sentía que esa noche sería especial, que sería diferente, que por algún motivo la recordaría para siempre. El corazón me latía rápido y seguía frío, menos mal que no tenía el defecto de sudar ante los nervios, porque probablemente tendría que volver a ducharme. Me sentía muy nervioso, más que aquella vez en la clase de pociones cuando mi pelirroja quería aclarar el tema del beso ¿Recuerdan? Me encontraba aún más nervioso que esa noche, en la cual hace tiempo ya, la encontré prácticamente desnuda a espaldas mío en el baño de prefectos.

Seguro que estaba con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba enamorado de Rose. Ella había calado hondo en mi corazón y mejor no seguiré relatando mis sentimientos porque ya estaba pareciendo un maldito afeminado. Menos mal que no había rastros ni de Lorcan, ni de Christine, porque sería muy probable que ellos me produzcan un acelerado crecimiento de ansiedad y nervios que, probablemente, me llevarían a la enfermería.

Bueno, ya era hora. Eran las seis y diez. Sólo necesitaba cinco minutos para encontrarme con ella frente a las puertas de el gran comedor. Contuve la respiración por un momento, y exhalé. Ya me sentía más relajado. Salí por la puerta de mi sala común y mientras caminaba por las mazmorras y subía los escalones para dirigirme al baile de navidad, en mi cabeza sólo había una cosa; mejor dicho, una persona, Rose Weasley.

Llegué a mi destino y había alumnos vestidos formalmente que conversaban con sonrisas llenas de ilusión, característicos de la fecha. Algunas chicas de los cursos mayores ya habían llegado y se encontraban elegantemente vestidas y apropiadamente arregladas para la ocasión, pero no había rastro alguno de mi pelirroja.

Probablemente ya eran las seis con veinte minutos y ella aún no aparecía. Christine estaba con Lyssander, pude divisar a Lorcan con una chica que creo que pertenecía a quinto curso y Albus… Un momento, ¿Qué hacía Albus con Camille? ¡JA! Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, Albus Potter sentía algo por ella desde siempre. Se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, incluso una vez en la biblioteca, donde ustedes fueron partícipes de ello. ¡Qué ironía! Él, enamorado de mi ex novia y yo, calado hasta los huesos por su prima. Sonreí y giré hacía las escaleras, sentía que alguien me observaba y en ese momento, todo lo que aconteció parecía estar en cámara lenta y sin sonido alguno. Contuve el aire sorprendido.

Rose Weasley bajaba las escaleras de forma muy elegante y despacio; ella no quitaba su mirada azul de mi persona. Lucía un vestido verde esmeralda que causaban una combinación preciosa con su piel blanca pecosa y su hermoso pelo rojo que se encontraba semi recogido en una coleta ladeada que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo. Yo no era un experto en modas, ni mucho menos, pero su vestido era largo, se ceñía a su cintura, a sus angostas caderas y mostraba un escote disimulado de sus senos. ¿Estaba teniendo una erección? ¡No, no podía ser! Tenía que relajarme. Ella terminó por bajar cada escalón, se acercó a mí, lo suficiente para ser delatado por mi propio cuerpo y me besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de cariño. Sentí que mientras me besaba sonreía. Se separó sólo un poco, me miró a los ojos, luego bajó su mirada azul a mi entrepierna y se acercó a mi oído.

-Después…-susurró como acariciando cada letra y rozó sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Besé disimuladamente su cuello y luego su hombro pecoso. Suspiré su perfume y sentí morir en ese instante.

¿Después?

Francamente, no sabía si iba a soportar un minuto más. La quería desnuda ahora, no después. La deseaba tanto ¡Por Merlín! Tragué grueso, le ofrecí mi brazo como todo un caballero y ella aceptó con gracia. Ambos sonreíamos mientras caminábamos hacia las puertas del gran comedor, aunque francamente, yo quería llevarla a mi habitación.

Recuerdo que me sentía tan orgulloso de llevar del brazo a Rose, a mi novia, a mi pelirroja. Ella lucía radiante, hermosa y parecía ser dueña de una tranquilidad casi inhumana. Saludaba a algunos compañeros de clase con una sonrisa y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Sí, he de admitirlo, lo que sentía por esa mujer era algo especial, cada vez que la veía sentía hormigueos por todo el cuerpo, me sentía embelesado.

-Cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba –me dijo Christine en voz baja.

-Ja, ja. Muy chistoso –dije con ironía mientras le hacía señas para que se callara, para que mi pelirroja no escuchara. La castaña pareció ignorarme por completo.

-Es en serio Scorpius, te la estás comiendo con la mirada y lo que te digo es literal –empezó a reír fuertemente, captando la atención de la gente más cercana. Lyssander asentía con la cabeza mientras trataba de que no se le escapara la risa.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Rose.

-Nada, tonterías de Christine -la mencionada entornó los ojos.

-Está bien, igual no me molesta que me mires –sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Chris-me preocuparía si no lo hicieras.

-¡Hola a todos! –hizo su gran entrada Lorcan Scamander- ¿Dónde está Albus? ¡Ah ya veo, llegaron a un acuerdo con el tema de Zabini! ¡Bien hecho, rubio! –me golpeó en el hombro. ¿Es que ese huevón no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca?

-No hubo acuerdo alguno, si le gusta, pues por mí no hay problema –besé la mano de Rose-. Yo estoy con la chica más hermosa del colegio –le dije a mi pelirroja al oído. Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Vienes solo? –preguntó Christine.

-Como debe de ser.

-Hace rato te vi con una chica de quinto curso.

-Ella es mi trampolín.

-¿Trampolín? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Rose y Christine.

-Algún día lo entenderán –respondió Lorcan como si la cosa no tuviera importancia.

Definición de trampolín según el diccionario de Lorcan Scamander: chica a la que se recurre cuando terminas una relación con otra, y/o chica a la que se recurre cuando no hay otra opción mejor. Para ser más claro y preciso, la trampa, la que siempre está puesta y dispuesta.

La decoración del gran comedor era elegante, con motivos navideños, pero sin llegar al extremo de la exageración y huachafería. Había unos cuantos muérdagos como para darle un toque romántico a la ocasión y las cuatro largas mesas habían desaparecido. Por el contrario, había varias mesas redondas dispuestas con asientos de ocho cada una. El ambiente era sofisticado y a la vez acogedor y un fondo musical con cánticos de la fecha se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-¿Nos sentamos con Albus? –preguntó Christine- Quiero decir…Camille… tú…-me señaló con la mirada- ¿Rose? –la castaña parecía no saber cuál era la mejor manera de actuar y tenía una seña de risa en los labios, también estaba nerviosa.

-Por mí, no hay problema –respondí seguro. En realidad, no había problema alguno, Camille era parte de mi pasado y tampoco es que haya tenido un pasado digno de recordar con ella. Simplemente, me daba lo mismo.

-¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! Si a mi primo le gusta esa… -Rose murmuró algo por lo bajo, algo que ni yo pude escuchar-. Sentémonos los ocho: Lyssander, Christine, Albus, esa, Lorcan, el trampolín, Scorpius y yo. ¡Listo! Muerto el perro, acabada la rabia.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Que no importa…-dijo la pelirroja alzándose de hombros. La verdad, es que a veces, me costaba entenderla…y mucho.

Los ocho nos sentamos en una mesa que se ubicaba al lado de la pista de baile. Nos miramos las caras por un largo momento, era algo incómodo. Es decir, mi ex novia con mi amigo, yo con su prima y los otros cuatro, expectantes a ver quién era el que lanzaba el primer ataque. Miré hacia abajo por un momento, respiré profundo y subí la mirada: el panorama era el mismo, GENIAL. Tamborilee los dedos sobre la mesa y observé a Rose que miraba disimuladamente a Camille. Tragué saliva y rogué, rogué al cielo para que no dijera nada que provocara una pelea. De pronto, algo inesperado pasó, en realidad, dos cosas que yo no esperaba, y vienen a continuación.

-El vestido que traes, te queda bien –le dijo Camille a Rose con una voz que no sabía cómo interpretar. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Gracias –se limitó a responder mi pelirroja. Me sonrió, acarició mi rodilla y ascendió su mano lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Yo, como no esperaba aquello, me sobresalté sobre el asiento.

-¿Pasa algo, Scorpius? –preguntó Christine asustada.

-No, nada –la voz me salió débil, no parecía mi voz. La castaña me miró con ojos cuestionadores. Creo que si Rose tocaba mis genitales en lugar de mi entrepierna, literalmente, hubiera saltado hasta el techo, y digamos que el techo del gran comedor no era bajo.

Tomé la mano de mi pelirroja y la coloqué sobre su regazo. Ella sonrió y nuevamente me acarició desde la rodilla hasta la entrepierna. ¡Merlín! ¡Ella me ponía nervioso con sus actos! Volví a colocar su pecosa mano en su regazo y la retuve con la mía por un momento. Ella se estaba divirtiendo porque trataba de librarse de mi mano y volver al juego, y nadie en la mesa parecía percatarse de lo que sucedía debajo de la mesa.

_Las pelirrojas son insistentes cuando tienen ganas de hacer algo, y si se encuentran excitadas y su meta es tener sexo, su insistencia aumenta_.

Me levanté de la mesa, me acerqué a Lyssander y le hablé en voz baja al oído.

-Si a tu hermano se le ocurre ir a mi habitación por el simple hecho de joderme la existencia, te juro, que serás hijo único –el gemelo asintió captando a la perfección mis reales intenciones.

Tomé a Rose de la mano y ella se levantó algo sorprendida. Todos los miembros de la mesa, que se encontraban hablando entre ellos callaron al instante y nos quedaron mirando fijamente, cómo cuestionando nuestra inesperada acción. La pelirroja y yo nos miramos, sonreímos y ella dijo:

-Me siento un poco mal, Scorpius me acompañará a la enfermería. ¿Verdad?

-Si, vamos –Christine lanzó una mirada de sospecha que estaba lejos del disimulo. Yo le rogué con la mirada que no hiciera comentario alguno, al parecer ella captó la indirecta.

Ambos nos dirigíamos a la salida y cada paso era más acelerado que el otro. Creo que los dos estábamos emocionados, excitados, confundidos y algo preocupados porque no nos encontrábamos en el baile. Era una mezcla de emociones, pero que producía que mi testosterona llegara a niveles inimaginables. Bajamos unas cuantas escaleras, nos encontrábamos en un pasillo solitario, aún no llegábamos a las mazmorras, pero al no poder más con la excitación del momento, tomé a Rose por la cintura y pegué su cuerpo contra la pared. Rocé mis labios contra los suyos y ella me imitó, permanecimos así por un tiempo hasta que la pelirroja, atrevida, como siempre, me acarició el abdomen por debajo de la camisa mientras lamía con sutileza y extrema sensualidad mi labio inferior; se deshizo de mi corbata.

Sentí que iba a enloquecer.

_Las pelirrojas no sólo son sensuales, son sexuales._

-¿Vamos a mi habitación? –le dije con la respiración agitada.

-He estado esperando esa pregunta desde que nos vimos en la entrada del gran comedor –jugueteó con mi labio inferior y lo mordió despacio. Me pegué más a sus caderas, para que pudiera sentir lo que ella producía en mí. Estaba totalmente excitado, estaba listo para Rose, sólo para ella.

Le besé la mano mientras la observaba con intensidad, aquellos ojos lapislázuli me causaban mareo, sentía hormigueos; me hipnotizaba por completo.

La guié escaleras abajo, ambos reíamos en voz baja como dos idiotas, en realidad yo no sabía por qué reía y menos imaginaba por qué lo hacía ella. Llegamos a la puerta de mi sala común, pronuncié la contraseña y entramos. Ella se quedó atónita. Yo imaginaba que su sala común era bastante diferente a la mía.

-No te distraigas, Rose –le susurré al oído- tenemos algo pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto –me dio un beso corto en los labios.

Cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de mi habitación, mis manos temblaban. Era como si fuera mi primera vez con una chica, cuando en realidad, estaba lejos de serlo. Sin embargo, todo con Rose era tan nuevo, tan inadvertido. Ella llevó mi mano a la perilla de la puerta, y con la ayuda de la presión de sus dedos la abrí. La luz de la luna a penas se colaba por mi ventana, pero esa noche emitía un resplandor especial, totalmente brillante, era la tonalidad perfecta, la luminosidad exacta para vernos claramente. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y nuestros cuerpos se guiaron solos hacia mi cama. Mi pelirroja tomó asiento y se sacó los zapatos, yo la imité. Nos miramos fijamente, estiré mis manos hacia su cabello y lo dejé libre, salvaje, ondulado; lo liberé de aquel peinado que la hacía lucir preciosa, pero esa noche quería verla al natural, con sus rizos algo alborotados, los cuales enmarcaban aquel rostro lleno de pecas. Ella se acercó a mí y empezó a besar mi cuello, aquella posición me permitía percibir el aroma de su cabello, ese olor a moras tan exquisito. Desabrochó el primer botón de mi camisa y luego el segundo, yo sólo me limitaba a sujetarla por la cintura mientras ella besaba mi cuello y mi clavícula.

-¿Rose… -pregunté dubitativo.

-¿Dime?

-¿Estás segura? -¿Por qué mierda había preguntado eso? ¿Qué me pasaba?

Ambos paramos nuestras anteriores labores, yo dejé de presionar su cintura y ella dejó de besar mi piel. Nos volvimos a mirar intensamente, la pelirroja sonrió de lado y pude vislumbrar en su rostro ¿melancolía? ¿tristeza? No comprendía en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente.

-Scorpius, no es mi primera vez –agachó la cabeza y volvió a observarme, supongo que quiso ver cómo iba a reaccionar ante aquel "secreto a voces". Yo parpadeé- Scorpius, yo sé que no es romántico decirlo en este momento, pero hay cosas que he hecho de las cuales me arrep… -pero no dejé que terminara la oración, no quería que recordara nada que le causará algún tipo de dolor.

-No me importa –le dije cuando terminé de besarla.

_Las pelirrojas son pasionales, por eso, son capaces de entregar su propio cuerpo si es que sienten amor verdadero hacia alguien. _

-¿Lo dices en serio? –me acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha.

-No me importa tu pasado, Rose –ella sonrió y me abrazó-. El pasado tiene ese nombre por algo, las palabras son esenciales. ¿Lo sabes? No les ponen un nombre porque sí. El pasado forma parte de tus vivencias, sean malas o buenas. Es tu pasado, eso es todo –cortó el abrazo y me dio un beso-. Ahora, es el presente, estamos en mi habitación tú y yo. Si de mí dependiera, te arrancaría el vestido y te haría el amor ahora –Rose río-. Lo vez, lo que acabo de decir tampoco ha sido lo más romántico del mundo.

-Está bien, hoy no tocaremos temas del pasado. Sólo viviremos el presente.

-Entonces, ¿me permites quitarte ese hermoso vestido?

-Sólo si dejas que te quite el traje…

-Estoy de acuerdo –me levanté de la cama y ella hizo lo mismo. Nos miramos, sin saber qué hacer en un inicio. Me aproximé hacia ella y bajé el cierre de su vestido color esmeralda. Mientras lo hacía, sólo la miraba a los ojos y ella me observaba atenta, parecía estar alerta a cualquier reacción por parte mía. El vestido cayó al suelo y reveló, lo que tantas veces había imaginado, sus senos.

_Las pelirrojas poseen senos perfectos, pezones pequeños y areolas sonrosadas. _

Sus senos poseían un buen tamaño, es decir, su cuerpo era menudo. Su cintura pequeña, su vientre plano, sus caderas estrechas, tenía un trasero hermoso, glúteos redondos y firmes, imaginaba que eran producto de los contantes entrenamientos de quidditch. Pero, volviendo al tema de sus senos, éstos no iban tanto a proporción a su cuerpo, eran un poco más grandes; para mí, eran perfectos.

Sólo estaba cubierta por su ropa interior. Una pequeña braga negra de encaje. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla, era hermosa. Tenía pecas en los hombros, en su pecho y un poco en sus brazos. Se veía preciosa con el resplandor de la luna. Rose parecía no sentir vergüenza ante mi mirada. En cambio yo, literalmente, creo que estaba con los ojos descolocados y babeando.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo la pelirroja, tratando de cubrirse los pechos. Ahora sí parecía avergonzada.

-No, quédate así. No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento –pasó sus brazos por alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a besarme. El beso al inicio era suave y luego fue incrementando la pasión que nos carcomía a ambos por dentro. Sentí su lengua adentrándose a mi boca despacio; ella siempre tan delicada con aquellos detalles. Yo seguí el ritmo que ella impuso y dejé que la pelirroja se deshaga de mis prendas. Primero el saco, luego la camisa, continuó bajándome el cierre del pantalón y ambos quedamos en ropa interior. Sólo me cubrían los boxers, pero era evidente que tenía una erección. Ella la tocó y me miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para meter su mano debajo de mi ropa interior, yo me encontraba totalmente excitado. Se las arregló para introducir su mano dentro de mis boxers y tocarme directamente. Empezó a masturbarme y yo gemí ante aquella acción inesperada.

_Las pelirrojas son de armas tomar, no son tímidas al momento de tener sexo._

Se deshizo de mi ropa interior y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Empecé a tocarla de la misma forma. Nos recostamos en la cama y continuamos explorándonos, tocándonos, masturbándonos mientras nos besábamos. ¡Merlín! Necesitaba concentrarme o iba a terminar eyaculando en ese momento y no quería decepcionarla como amante, a ella no, de ninguna manera. Empecé a besar su cuello, inhalé su aroma a moras y seguí descendiendo hasta llegar a uno de sus senos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, introduje su pezón sonrosado en mi boca y comencé a juguetear con mi lengua y luego succioné, me encontraba tan excitado; ella lanzó un gemido fuerte ante aquella acción. Rose empezó a mover su mano con agilidad, me masturbaba con más presión y lo hacía cada vez más rápido, de mi boca salían gemidos roncos de placer. Yo me concentraba en lamerle el pezón, lo cual me volvía loco, y masajear su clítoris a la vez. La sentía húmeda, estaba lista. Levanté mi mirada mientras continuaba con aquellas dos acciones y vi la imagen más llamativa y hermosa que jamás borraría de mi memoria. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que gemía despacio.

-Te amo –la confesión se escapó de mis labios mientras me colocaba encima de ella, la pelirroja sonrió.

-Te amo –respondió. Noté que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Ya habíamos pasado el lumbral de la vergüenza. Así que me arriesgaría a hacerla sentir, a complacerla. Empecé a besar su cuello nuevamente, sus pechos, la línea que me llevaba a su ombligo, su vientre, hasta que llegué a su sexo. Besé su clítoris y luego lamí la zona suavemente. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado, el cual no lo esperaba y me detuve al instante. La pelirroja hizo un sonido extraño, como de reclamo. Comprendí al instante, quería que siguiera, y así lo hice, continué con mi tarea. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y sus manos se encontraban en puños, arrugando mis sábanas. Luego, entrelazó sus dedos en mi pelo mientras yo seguía explorando aquella zona con mi lengua, ahora yo ejercía un poco más de presión.

Había llegado al orgasmo cuando noté que su espalda se arqueaba y gritó algo indescifrable.

-Te quiero dentro mío… –dijo. Yo lo tomé como una orden y me acerqué a ella. Nos besamos por un largo rato hasta que pude sentir su sexo contra el mío. La sensación era gloriosa. Me introduje suavemente. ¡Dios, era tan estrecha! Sentía que en cualquier momento yo llegaría al orgasmo y cagaría el momento por completo. Ambos suspiramos cuando estaba completamente dentro de ella. Me quedé quieto y ella me miró, aquellos ojos azules; estaba tan enamorado. Empecé a moverme despacio y ella siguió el ritmo sin problema. Luego aceleré un poco el movimiento y paré de repente.

-¿Pasa algo? –parecía preocupada.

-No quiero arruinarlo –confesé avergonzado. Maldita sea, se me escapó de los labios. ¿Por qué?

-No vas a arruinar nada, Scorpius. Todo está perfecto –sonrió. Aquella sonrisa, me dio más confianza. Se recostó de lado, dándome la espalda y al instante capté la indirecta, ella quería otra posición. Me coloqué tras ella y me introduje nuevamente. Ambos suspiramos y empecé a moverme otra vez, pero era imposible no excitarse aún más. El sonido que hacían mis caderas contra sus nalgas, me volvía loco. La abracé por la cintura y di una última investida. No quería terminar así, no la primera vez. Quería ver sus ojos cuando ambos llegáramos al climax, por lo menos quería llegar con ella al orgasmo esta vez y deseaba con el alma mirarla a los ojos. Salí de su cuerpo y me eché sobre la cama, ella se puso a horcajadas mío e introdujo mi pene con la ayuda de una mano a su sexo. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse. ¡Dios, que bien se sentía! Me recliné para capturar uno de sus pezones y succionarlo mientras ambos seguíamos un ritmo único; sincronizábamos tan bien. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de culminar, abandoné su seno y la miré. Ella me devolvió la mirada y continuó moviéndose al igual que yo. Su cara estaba roja y sus labios entreabiertos lanzaban gemidos suaves. Juntos llegamos al orgasmo final. Fue como yo deseaba, mirándonos a los ojos. Me dio un beso y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Yo aún me encontraba dentro de ella, y he de confesar que no había mejor lugar en el mundo en el cual deseaba estar en ese momento.

_**Conclusión final: **__las pelirrojas saben lo que quieren cuando hacen el amor. Ellas son pasionales, ellas también buscan complacer y no sólo ser complacidas. Les gusta amar en ese momento y les gusta sentirse amadas._

_Rose Weasley es una pelirroja excepcional, cumple con todo lo mencionado, pero me encanta que sea segura de sí misma, amo su forma de ser. ¡Cómo quisiera tener el poder de congelar en el tiempo, momentos como este!_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Dejen un review <strong>** Me harán sonreir y mucho. Ahora si les puedo mandar besos achocolatadísimos, porque ya puedo comer chocolate. Los quiero con el alma. A más reviews, más posibilidades de publicar la siguiente nota antes. **

**Sólo digo…no es amenaza, lo juro. ¿Abrazo?**


	24. Mi pelirroja y algo inesperado

**Lo sé, merezco un castigo. Siento mucho el abandono, pero lo prometido es deuda. No tengo palabras para elaborar una disculpa digna, porque ha pasado más de un año y no sé si algún lector –buen samaritano- tendrá curiosidad por saber cómo terminará esta historia.**

**Quería mencionar que hice algunas correcciones en ciertos capítulos, ya que había ciertos errores que, gracias a sus reviews, me hicieron notar.**

**Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Muchas gracias para aquell s que me leyeron siempre, a pesar de mi inconsistencia. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mi pelirroja y algo inesperado<strong>

_Las pelirrojas son complejas en todos los aspectos. _

_Después de esta ardua trayectoria, he llegado a una simple conclusión en base a mi objeto de estudio: las pelirrojas son de aquellas personas que carecen de filtro cerebral, lo cual puede ser positivo y negativo en ciertas situaciones. Sin embargo, había ciertos acontecimientos, que hacían que mi estudio se fuera directamente al tacho de basura. _

_Ejemplo que narraré a continuación._

Último día de clases.

Despedidas emotivas.

Algunos rostros empapados por lágrimas.

Promesas de una carta pronta.

Me encontraba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, en el gran comedor. Era la hora de la cena, y el silencio reinaba por parte de los alumnos de último curso, había de incluirme en aquel silencio masivo. Se sentía extraño no volver el año siguiente y ver las caras a las cuales uno, como persona, se había acostumbrado a observar. Observar cómo cada uno de tus compañeros, cambiaba físicamente y por qué no decirlo, también surgía el esperado cambio de actitud. Lo que los adultos bien llaman, o aclamaban con gusto: ¡Por fin, maduró!

Miraba mi plato de puré de papa con asado, no sentía mucho apetito. De hecho, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y sabía exactamente cuál era el motivo de ese nudo.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Había tomado una decisión determinante. Una decisión que, probablemente, haría que mi padre me desheredara, pegara el grito en el cielo y me dijera con un enojo contenido: tu educación mágica fue un gasto económico injustificable.

La razón para todo lo anterior mencionado era simple.

Yo había decidido estudiar literatura. Abandonaría el mundo mágico y estudiaría esa bella carrera en una universidad muggle de muy buena reputación; tenía la carta de aceptación hacía más de un mes guardada con mucha cautela dentro del cajón de mi velador.

Me sentía tan orgulloso.

Podía decir con una sonrisa que ese sacrificio que había hecho, o mejor dicho, aquel placer culposo de acostarme más tarde para elaborar aquellos ensayos de libros muggles, habían valido cada adormecimiento de mano, cada callo en el dedo, cada fatiga por las mañanas y cada bostezo. Sí, lo valía. Lo único que me preocupaba era que no le había hecho mención del tema a Rose, probablemente se enojaría y me diría lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

Dirigí mi vista a la mesa de los leones, ahí estaba ella. Aseguraba con certeza que había tomado con Rose el camino más largo. Un camino lleno de obstáculos, lleno de diferencias, pero un camino que tenía una gran recompensa: amor perpetuo.

He de confesar que cuando apenas tenía once años, sentía cierta curiosidad por la pelirroja, pero jamás cruzó por mi mente tener con ella la consolidada relación que ambos habíamos construido. Lo nuestro era especial, no podía mentir y decirle al mundo que lo que teníamos era una gran historia de amor donde todo era perfecto, porque sería una blasfemia. Creo que una de mis cualidades era la sinceridad, y lo cierto era que nuestro amor estaba lejos de la perfección. Era tan imperfecto, en tantos aspectos, que sacaba lo mejor de nosotros para resolver problemas de pareja a través de la bien conocida "comunicación". Era tan imperfecto, que habíamos logrado crecer juntos, de la mano. Era tan imperfecto, que lo podía definir como "un amor contemporáneo, pero totalmente real".

Ella sintió mi mirada, giró su cabeza y me sonrió. Sentí un calor en el estómago, su mirada lapislázuli hacía que me estremeciera. Una invasión de recuerdos acaparó mi mente.

Tuve un lapsus en el cual me pregunté si el amor verdadero prevalecía a través del tiempo. Me pregunté si los dos seguiríamos amándonos a pesar de la distancia. Me pregunté si ella iba a aceptar tener una relación conmigo a pesar del poco tiempo que le iba a poder dedicar.

-¿Perdido en tus pensamientos? –interrumpió Christine.

-No estoy perdido, sólo medito…

-¿Aún no se lo has contado, verdad? –su voz sonaba como un típico "llamado de atención de madre". Yo me limité a observar mi plato de comida como si fuera lo más asombroso y existente sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Verdad, pero en unos segundos lo sabrá –miré fijo al lugar donde Rose Weasley estaba conversando amenamente con Albus. De repente, mi lechuza dejó un paquete, lo suficientemente obvio para adivinar qué había en éste. La pelirroja dejó de hablar con su primo y me miró interrogante. Yo le sonreí de lado, animándola a que procediera con mi obsequio. Tal fue su mirada de asombro al darse cuenta que tenía bajo su posesión el libro negro que tanto guardaba yo con recelo, que hizo el ademán de levantarse. Desde la distancia, podía observar sus rizos rojos y alborotados, la calidez de su mirada y un ligero frunce en su pecosa frente.

Me miró intensamente.

Le devolví la mirada.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho mientras podía ver cómo la emoción se imponía como protagonista en su precioso rostro.

Se preguntarán dónde estoy escribiendo ahora, ya que por obvios motivos, el libro negro no era parte de mi posesión actual.

Sólo diré que lo que relato en estos momentos, es un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que me perturba, que no abandona mi mente, y no es que me fuerce en hacerlo. De hecho, quisiera mantener fresca en mi memoria, aquella expresión que tomó su rostro cuando abrió mi preciado diario.

Le había dejado una nota que espero no equivocarme al re escribirla para ustedes:

_Rose, te amo._

_No tuve la oportunidad para decirte que de ahora en adelante, nos vemos obligados a tomar caminos diferentes. Te quiero contar que ingresé a una prestigiosa universidad muggle para estudiar la carrera de literatura._

_Imagino que debes sentirte fastidiada, y que de seguro quieres levantarte de tu asiento y patearme el culo para desfogarte. Te pido, por favor, no lo hagas. No te preocupes, sé que estaremos bien. Soy consciente que son cambios grandes, pero yo no quiero que dejes de perseguir tus sueños por mí. Sé que si te lo hubiese dicho cuando recibí la carta de aceptación, hubieras dejado tus planes para acompañarme en mi nuevo trayecto, pero no es lo que quiero para ambos. _

_El amor es libre, Rose. Una estúpida distancia no logrará que lo que sienta por ti cambie. _

_Quiero que te esfuerces. Que seas, como siempre, la mejor de tu clase. ¡Te deseo muchos éxitos, serás una gran medimaga!_

_Te preguntarás: ¿Por qué te estoy entregando mi diario?_

_Lo cierto es, que más allá de un diario, es una confesión. Una confesión, que pienso que está en las manos adecuadas._

_Espero que cada anécdota, la recuerdes con cariño. Espero que cada frase, te saque una sonrisa. Espero que cada palabra, te recuerde a mí, cuando esté lejos._

_¿Eres consciente, Rose Weasley, que llevas contigo un pedazo de mi alma?_

La pelirroja alzó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban nublados con lágrimas. De repente, una sonrisa de complicidad se dejó entrever en sus labios rosas.

_**Conclusión final del estudio:**_ _lo confieso, me gustan las pelirrojas._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiere decir que son los lectores más fieles del mundo mundial. No tengo palabras para agradecer cada gesto que tuvieron para conmigo. <strong>

**Quería comentarles que:**

**Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, será un DRAMIONE. Creo que viviré frustrada por el resto de mi vida, porque en definitiva no estoy de acuerdo con el final del libro original. **

**El nuevo fic será post- Hogwarts. Háganse la idea de un Draco y una Hermione de 25 años.**

**Tendrá un poco de todo: misterio, aventura, problemas, romance, entre otras cosas.**

**CAMBIARÉ MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO. Esto lo haré una vez que cuelgue el primer capítulo del nuevo fic, que asumo será en dos semanas.**

**Finalmente, quería mandar un abrazo fuerte a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia. La verdad es que la hice con mucho cariño. Respecto al final, soy partidaria de los finales abiertos. De esta forma, cada uno podrá imaginar a gusto qué sucedió después.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**¡Miles de besos!**


End file.
